


There's No Way

by destinyfalls2nit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Basically BAMF boyfriends, Endgame Keith/Lance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How do I tag?, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I'm new here, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge | Katie Holt Swears Like a Sailor, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, What are feelings?, cause its the end of the world, eventually, experimental lions, kind of, klance, minor Keith/James - Freeform, minor Lance/Ryan, oblivious boys, there be blood, yeah thats a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyfalls2nit/pseuds/destinyfalls2nit
Summary: Earth has become involved in an intergalactic war. How, or why, no one seems to be able to answer. When the Garrison, the top military and space exploration base on Earth, is attacked, five youths discover some unlikely allies in the form of experimental lion cubs. With their new companions, will they be able to figure out why their planet is being attacked? Or will finding more answers only make things worse?ORThe gang find cute lion cubs and try to survive while accidentally becoming the saviors of the universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to this experiment of a story! I'm new to posting here so I have no idea what I'm doing! Anyways, I've had this story in my head for MONTHS since I ended the series this summer. Yes I'm waaaay late to the party, but I promise I'm here to impress! Or at least try to. This story is going to be ridiculously long. I've got a good chunk of it outlined but I know I'll be adding bits here and there that may turn into a whole arc, so we'll see where that takes me. ;) I have a tendency to be a bit long winded when storytelling so count on this being a minimum of 100k words. (laughs at the 30k words already written and not even in actual chapter format.) Generally I would attempt to write at least a good 20 chapters before I start posting BUT I wanted to get something out before the new season is here! So bear with me! 
> 
> Okay, enough of my rambling. On to the show! :D

He was supposed to graduate today.

They all were. 

Too bad the threats from some other life forms put a damper on that. Yeah, aliens. Who the hell would have thought out of all possible things that could happen on the planet to keep Lance McClain from graduating - it’d be aliens. He seriously thought it would have been his ‘lack of attention’ during class or some bullshit. 

“Not bullshit.” One of his best friends, Katie Holt - a.k.a Pidge, would argue. “The professors are right in you being distracted during class.” 

And then his other best friend, Hunk Garrett, would chime in with a, “she’s right dude. I mean, I love you buddy, but if you don’t stop trying to pick people up during class, they could just fail you.” 

That was something that came dangerously close to happening once his senior year. 

A girl in his physics class. Tall, curvy, dark skin and darker hair. She had thighs that could easily crush him and he loved that. Her dark features accented his tan ones nicely, he liked to think. He himself had caramel skin, brown hair and deep blue eyes. That girl was a beauty on his level alright. And also the teacher’s daughter. Needless to say when her father had caught the two of them making out in a closet one day, Lance had almost been expelled on the spot. 

Thankfully, his daughter had managed to convince her father otherwise. Her and Lance even dated for a few weeks after the incident. Didn’t last much longer then that, but they had a lot of fun together. 

That had been three months ago. After that, Lance devoted himself back to this studies and just hanging with Pidge and Hunk. He still had some relations on the side, but that was more stress relief then anything. Something he and his partner would both consentent too before getting started. 

Two months ago was when they got the first message. An accident really. Something Pidge had stumbled upon while nosing through her father’s research.

“Surrender your planet.” A voice had commanded. “Or face the consequences.” 

That was it. 

Didn’t explain what the hell they were talking about. Who they were. Nothing. Just the ‘give up, or else’ method. It wasn’t until weeks later when they learned who the supposed Alien invaders were. 

Galra.

That’s what they called themselves. Of course it was nothing that anyone recognized. Or admitted to anyway. Pidge had her suspicions that the higher ups of the Garrison knew more than what she could find in her father’s files. 

Why they would hide that information from anyone, he had no idea. But Lance knew better then to doubt Pidge’s genius. He knew this was information they only had because of Pidge’s father and/or brother. Both very immersed in a project that involved deeper space. Not a surprise. That was what the Garrison was about; Space Exploration.

Of course, knowing that the Garrison knew something really didn’t help Lance and his friends. There was nothing they could do to change anything. The Garrison was the leading expert in anything space related. The three kept the ears open whenever they were around anyone they thought might have information. 

Not even a peep of it was spoke around the Garrison except by one fellow cadet, Keith Kogane. A prodigy pilot in the their class and they expelled him without so much as a ‘sorry kid.’ Rumors flew, as they tend to do with a bunch of teenagers, that Keith had punched a teacher. Or slept with one depending on who you asked. 

Lance, Hunk and Pidge knew better. 

Before they had even gotten a chance to ask Keith what he knew and how he knew it. The damn mullet disappeared. Not that Lance was salty about that or anything. Keith and him hardly talked but the guy was someone he considered a rival. He had all the skills Lance wanted and acted like he was better than everyone else. Barely talked to anyone but teachers. 

He could go on, but Keith aside, the three never heard another mention of the impending alien invasion.

Which meant the rest of the world didn’t know. 

Which also meant they didn’t surrender. 

So here they were, on the day that was supposed to be graduating, evacuating the Garrison. 

They’d run these kind of drills before. Many, many times but nothing quite like this. This time they were actually evacuating. Before they’d just do that dumb thing were they’d evacuate to a windowless room and put their hands over their head. Which was just shy of staying in the classroom and pretending you weren’t going to die if a bomb hit in Lance’s opinion. But what did he know?

Well he was sure as hell that method wasn’t going to cut it for a missile from an alien spaceship. 

“This way, this way.” The male teacher in front of them corralled all the teens in his class forward, bringing Lance back to the present. His voice barely above the sound of the siren. “The sooner we’re on those buses, the better.”

Lance sighed heavily, hanging towards the back. He ran a hand along the wall, unwilling to believe this was really the end of the Garrison. That fucking aliens were putting a stop to his military career before he even got the chance to have one. 

A soft purr itched at the back of his mind. 

He paused with a furrow to his brow. “What in the hell was that?” 

He turned around, assuming it must be from behind him somewhere, searching for the quiet call. Lance went down a hall and then another. His steps carried him further and further from the class.

The burnet heard it again. The small broken sound. Like a scared kitten. 

Unable to resist the sound of an animal in need, Lance kept going against his better judgement. He should be getting to the escape busses. Should be getting out of here instead of getting himself more lost. But he couldn’t resist the call. The pull he felt to help… whatever it was that was making that heartbreaking noise.

Lance ended up near, what he guessed was, the research wing. A place he’d never really been before. This area stayed mostly off limit to the students. More for the professors and visiting scientists, or the people that made a living here, like Pidge’s dad. The sirens still blared loudly around him every thirty seconds. A reminder that he needed to get a move on to the exit. 

He ducked into the nearest room anyway with a cautious call of, “here, kitty, kitty.”

“Meow.” 

His blue eyes widened and he dropped to his hands and knees. “I can’t believe that worked!” Lance mumbled as he searched frantically under the tables. “Come here, kitty. I won’t hurtcha.”

A small kitten emerged from behind a table leg. It eyed him curiously. And he stared right back in surprise. 

The furry animal was an ocean blue of all colors. Not a color Lance associated with cats. Like at all.

The alarm blared. He shook his head and tired not to dwell on it. For now there were more important things. Like surviving. 

“Come on kitten.” Lance held out his hand with a small smile. “I’ll help you out of this scary place.”

She approached him slowly. She was a wee little thing. Probably no more than a month or two old. Not that he was much of an expert on the growth of any kind of feline. As soon as she was close enough, she stretched her neck out to sniff his offered hand. 

When it seemed like biting was off the table, Lance scratched underneath her chin. She purred. The sound much clearer then the initial one that drew him here. He picked her up and she snuggled up to him. 

“Man, you’re adorable.” He told her with a smile.

The kitten purred in response.

With the kitten nestled in his arms, his grin spread wider. “It’s alright, girl. Don’t you worry. I’ll take care of you.”

“Lance!” 

He jumped. Panic began to swarm through him. 

“What in the hell are you doing here?”

“Pidge?” He blinked in surprise, realizing he recognized the voice. He turned to the door and found his best friends. “I thought you left already?”

“I was going to!” She stomped her foot in irritation. A hand tugged at her light brown hair. “But your dumbass wasn’t there!”

Hunk pushed his way past her into the room. “I caught you leaving and tried calling after you, but you must not have heard me. So I followed you and Pidge decided to come with.”

“Ahh.” Lance teased with a crooked grin. “You do care.”

She rolled her amber eyes, ready to comment when Hunk blocked her view. 

“Dude,” he blinked down at the small bundle in his arms. “Where did you find this little guy? Why’s he blue?” His brown eyes looked at him in concern.

“She.” Lance corrected without meaning too. He idly wondered how he knew that. “And not a clue on the blue thing. I just found her here. All alone.”

Pidge snorted, drawing both of their attention. “Well apparently you didn’t look very hard.” She too held an even smaller kitten in her grasp. This one green.

Hunk screamed and they all jumped. “Ahh! Something just touched my leg!”

Lance glanced at the ground, cradling his cat to his chest protectively. He investigated and found yet another one. This one a deep gold, looked far more normal. “What the hell!?” 

He reached for it and got a small nip for his efforts. 

“Dammit!” Lance cursed and the animal in his arm hissed with him. Something he’d find totally adorable if the situation weren’t so dire. “Hunk, grab it so we can go!”

His large friend gulped but nodded. He wasn’t about to leave a helpless animal anymore then Lance was. “Come here, bud.” The larger gold feline came right to him, allowing Hunk to pick it up without so much as a bat of its eyes.

Lance huffed. The kitten in his arms licked his nipped fingers. “Thanks, girl.” He mumbled with a soft smile as he scratched under her chin. “Such a good kitty.”

“They’re lion cubs.” Pidge deadpanned. 

“What?!” Lance stared at the kitten, er, cub in his arms in disbelief. He supposed it didn’t really look like a common house cat on closer inspection.

Pidge held hers out under its armpits as she studied it. “What’s with their color? I mean, blue? Green? Hunk’s is the only one that could maybe pass for normal and that’s only cause it’s almost the same color. It’s coat is way too bright to be consistent with an actual lion.”

Lance made a face and searched his own cub. She was a lighter shade of blue then he’d originally thought. Not quite ocean blue, at least not all of her. Her under belly was a sky blue and there were tiny ‘v’s rested on each of her shoulder blades in the same lighter color. 

He examined the strange ‘v’ closer. “What the…”

“He’s got them too.” Hunk declared puzzledly, staring at his own lion’s shoulders.

“What’s it mean?” Lance looked between the brainier two anxiously.

“I’m not sure…” Pidge trailed off thoughtfully, glancing around the room. “They are in the research wing, though. Chances are someone was using them to test out some new serum or something.”

“Someone expermited on them?” Hunk gasped and hugged his cub close. “Who could ever do that to such a sweet face?” His gold feline purred and rubbed his nose against Hunk’s cheek. 

“Attention.” A computerized voice came to live over the intercom system. “Any personnel left in the building need to get below ground. Impending missiles in five minutes. Termination of building likely.”

Lance watched the color drain from his friends’ faces. He probably didn’t look much better. 

“Shit.” Pidge mumbled.

“We’ll have to think about the lions later.” Lance attempted to get them back on track, leading the way to the door. “For now we gotta get out of here.”

“Right.” The two nodded and followed him out of the room. 

“The closest underground entrance should be right over there.” Pidge announced as she stared down at the small screen on her list.

“Man,” Hunk commented as they headed swiftly in that direction, “I’m really glad you stole that from your dad.”

“Stole is a strong word.”

“Borrowed?” Lance tried as he searched for the staircase Pidge mentioned. 

“Commandeered?” Hunk suggested.

“Swiped?”

“Requisitioned?”

“Oh.” Lance paused looking back at Hunk impressed. “Nice one, buddy.”

They fist bumped.

“Har har.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “Next left, Lance.”

He did as instructed. 

“Three minutes remaining.” The voice spoke over the intercom again.

“Fuck. We gotta hurry!” Pidge pushed past Lance and lead the rest of the way to the stairs.

“Two minutes.”

“We aren’t going to make it!” Hunk painicked as they all sprinted through the halls. 

“We don’t have a choice!” Pidge hollered as she turned another corner. 

“One minute remaining.”

“How much farther?” Lance panted as they continued to rush.

“Too far.”

“Pidge!” 

“Thirty seconds remaining.”

“We won’t make it!” She faltered in her step. She tripped, turning just in time to shield the cub in her arms from impact. 

Hunk and Lance stopped immediately. Hunk gathered her in his arms next to his cub. “What do we do, Lance?”

“Twenty seconds.”

The brown haired man looked around desperately. He spotted a closet on the inner wall. He prayed it would be enough. “Here.”

“Lance it’s a fucking closet!” Pidge protested from Hunk’s arms.

“Yeah well it beats being stuck in the hall! Got any better ideas?” He shouted back as he threw the door open.

“Ten seconds.”

Pidge didn’t say another word as Hunk hurried to carry both her and his lion in. Lance followed behind them and slammed the door shut. He couldn’t believe this was how it ended. Dying in a closet with his best friends and three strange lion cubs. 

A boom shook the earth. 

The three huddled together, the cubs in between them. 

Lance squeezed his eyes shut. He wished that they had had more time. Wished he would have found the cub sooner. Because he couldn’t bring himself to regret finding the small creature. No, there were two things he regretted. 

He regretted that Pidge and Hunk followed him and would now meet the same end. 

And he regretted that he wouldn’t see his family again. 

A tear leaked down his cheek and he let it. The ground began to quake underneath them. Chunks of earth began to fall from the ceiling. Nothing to be embarrassed about when they’d die in the next few moments. 

“Merow.” The cub in his arms purred loudly. 

The other two lions answered. 

Lance opened his eyes. Hunk and Pidge stared wide eyed down at the bundles in their arms. He glanced down as well and his jaw dropped. 

The lions were glowing. Something seemed to be trying to push out of their bodies, they struggled a moment and then the glow pushed out, surrounding the cubs and the humans holding them just as the world began to fall around them. Their little forms seemed to be struggling to maintain the barrier they had created, but the shelter of blue, green and gold never faltered. 

As soon as the world silenced around them, the barrier fell.

The three stared at the cubs in amazement, curiosity and a little bit of fear at the unknown they held in their arms. 

The lions had protected them… somehow.

“Well, shit.” Lance blinked, the first one to find his voice after what he had thought was going to be his death. “Guess you really aren’t a normal lion cub.”

His cub purred in response.

“What in the world did they do to you?” Pidge mumbled down at her cub, turning it over in her arms. The green feline yowled in protest. “Sorry. You’re probably tired.” She settled it back into a more comfortable position in her arms. 

Hunk let out a low whimper. “They… they saved us?”

“Looks that way, buddy.” A smile broke across Lance’s face. “Who’s such a good girl, huh? You are, oh yes you are! You all saved our asses!” He cooed as he pet the cub in his arms in appreciation and affection.

He didn’t care how dangerous these cubs may be. The fact was that they were alive because of the lions. And for that reason, Lance was never letting her out of his sight. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

His plan was going to shit real fast. 

Keith Kogane sprinted down a corridor, then another. “Shrio!” he bellowed through the empty halls. 

He hadn’t seen anyone in the past five minutes. Of course everybody was probably out on the evacuation buses by now. Why wouldn’t they be? There was no reason for anyone to be in these halls anymore, but still…

Keith had a feeling this was where he needed to be. 

“Shiro!” He tried once again. When no response came he mumbled a dejected, “where are you?”

Coming to bail his pseudo brother out of trouble at the last possible moment probably wasn’t the best idea. But none of his ideas the past two months had really panned out. From finding out about the invasion, to confronting the Garrison officials and demanding they inform others, right down to this moment. It had all been one bad idea after another. 

Going to shit real fast could practically be his life's motto. 

“Attention.” A computerized voice came to live over the intercom system. “Any personnel left in the building need to get below ground. Impending missiles in five minutes. Termination of building likely.”

“Fuck.” Keith swore in response, running a hand through his black hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He turned another corridor. 

He was completely turned around now. This was an area he’d never been before. Even if he found Shiro, what were their chances of escaping? He turned another corner and immediately stopped as he spotted two compact furry creatures stalking down the hall. 

“What the…” His expression pinched together in confusion.

Despite the need to find Shrio and the excessive blaring of the alarm, Keith moved closer to the animals. They looked like red and black kittens. He scrutinized the puny things as he came to a stop two feet away. 

They paused in their journey, as if sensing his presence. Both looked up at him for a mere moment before darting into a nearby room. 

“Ah!” He called after them. “Wait! I’m not gunna hurt you!” 

He ducked in the room and found the black one standing slightly in front of the red. It hissed at him. Keith slowed his approach, trying to remain calm and appear unthreatening. He hunched down, tentatively reaching for the black kitten. 

As soon as he was close enough, it swiped at him. 

Keith barely managed to get his hand out of the way. He glared at the black one as it ducked under a desk. He gritted his teeth, knowing he didn’t have time for this. But he couldn’t get himself to leave. His attention settled on the other kitten and he inched closer. Upon closer inspection, he realized they weren’t common house cats. 

Lions? He guessed wildly. What are lion cubs doing in the Garrison? 

The red one tilted it’s head as it observed him. 

He inhaled a calming breath, pushing the thought from his mind to focus on the cub in front of him. “It’s okay… I’m… I’ll help you out if you let me.” 

Brown eyes blinked at him and it took a cautious step towards him.

“That's it, good kitty. Come here.” Keith couldn't help but smile as he reached out his hand. He should be more worried. These were freaking lion cubs, afterall. Ferocious predators. The last one had tried to scratch him. But this one… 

The red lion leaned into his outstretched hand. It purred and Keith took that as an okay to pick him up. 

“Good, boy. Good, kitty.” He responded with a smile, scratching between the lion’s ears. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Keith!” 

“Shiro!” He spun around unable to belief his ears. Upon seeing the larger built man with a white tuft of hair in front of dark shaved sides, he let out a deep sigh in relief.

“What are you even doing here?” Shiro wasted no time coming up to him and placing his hands on his shoulders. His gaze dropped down to the furball between them. “And why do you have a red lion?”

“I came to get you!” Keith shook his head. “And I found him. There’s another one,” he gestured towards a desk in the corner where the little guy was puffed up, “but it won’t let me near it.”

“We need to get out of here.” Shiro reached for the lion that had swiped at Keith without a second thought. The little bastard went right into Shiro’s arms. “Haven’t you heard the announcement?”

“I wasn’t leaving without you.” Keith responded stubbornly.

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. The little cub tucked under his arm titled his head up, staring curiously. “Fine. You found me. We have to get to the bunker.”

“Three minutes remaining.” The voice spoke over the intercom again.

“There’s no more time.” 

“We have to at least try.”

Keith pursed his lips. “Isn’t there something closer?”

“There’s the developmental defense room, but…” Shiro trailed off with a frown. “We don’t know if that will hold.” 

“It’s not far, right?” Keith argued already heading for the door. “And we don’t know if the bunker will hold either.”

Shiro paused for only a moment thinking it over. “Well if we get caught in the open, we’re screwed either way. Best bet is that room.”

No more words were exchanged as the two sprinted out of the research lab. The went down two hallways, searching desperately for the research teams experimental particle barrier. 

“Two minutes.”

They stopped in front of the correct door just as the voice over the speaker announced. “One minute remaining.”

Shiro frantically slide his card against the slot on the door. Thankfully, the door opened without a second hesitation. The two barreled in, frantically searching for the area that housed the testing for the barrier. 

“Thirty seconds remaining.”

“Here!” Keith found the room. He threw the door open.

The other man sprinted through it and Keith hurriedly slammed it behind them. 

“Twenty seconds.”

“Come on.” Shiro cursed as he began fiddling with the controls. “Come on!” The barrier began to flicker to life. 

“Ten seconds.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith, holding the younger man close and practically squishing the lions between them. “It’s going to be okay.”

Keith snorted, returning the embrace. No reason to be stingy on a hug if it was the last one he’d ever get to give. 

“I’ve always thought of you as my little brother.” Shiro confessed, squeezing him tight.

A boom shook the earth. 

“I-I know.” Keith choked out unsteadily. He felt the same way. That’s why he was here, probably about to die, in the first place. 

He didn’t regret a thing.

The ground began to quake underneath them. Chunks of earth began to fall from the ceiling for only a few seconds. A sudden shield of red and black surrounded them.

Then the barrier kicked in and the other colors flickered out. The gold glow pushed out from their room, covering an area so wide that they couldn't’ see the full extent of it. The floor continued to shake beneath them for thirty long seconds. But nothing else fell from the ceiling. No walls cracked.

They survived. 

“Thank god!” Shiro whispered as he squeezed Keith harder.

“Merow!” The lion in Keith’s arms protested. 

“Ow!” Shrio jumped back with wide eyes. “I think he just clawed me?”

Keith blinked, but he couldn't stop the relieved smile on his face. “Oh, yeah… he does that. Likes to get to know you first I think.” He shrugged as if that was an actual answer.

“Temperamental, huh?” Shiro’s lips twitched. “Just like you then.”

Keith flipped him the bird and Shiro laughed. The younger man couldn’t decide if it was because he actually thought it was funny, or because of the near death experience settling in. Because… holy fuck they’d almost just died. 

He inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. 

They made it. 

They actually fucking made it. 

“What was with those other colors?” Keith furrowed his brows as he recalled the few seconds before the actual barrier went up. “The red and black shield thing.”

“I’m not sure.” Shiro frowned. “Perhaps it’s just the way the particle barrier starts up?”

The cub in Keith’s arms snuggled into him, letting out a quiet yawn. “Yeah… maybe.” He stared down at the red feline. Something tugged at the back of his mind telling him it wasn’t the particle barrier, but what else could it be? 

The lions?

“We should go check the damage. See if we can find anyone.” Shiro suggested, eyes scanning the room they were in and drawing Keith from his thoughts.

“Wait…” Keith looked up at him, worry suddenly taking over. “Where’s Adam.”

Adam was Shiro’s long standing boyfriend. Fiance, actually as of a week ago. Keith liked Adam, he kept Shiro on track. Making sure that his pseudo brother didn’t push himself too hard by giving the Garrison too much of himself. Adam took care of Shiro and in turn when Shiro took Keith under his wing, Adam had been there as well.

Shiro gave him a sad smile. “I left him on the bus.”

“What?!” Keith used his free hand to grip Shiro’s military jacket. “Why would you do that?”

“To find you.”

His mouth went dry. Anger, as well as his hold on Shiro’s uniform, slipping from his fingers. “What? Why would you… how did you even know I was here?”

Keith had been expelled from school almost two months ago. For ‘disciplinary issues’. Really they just didn’t like the noise Keith was making about the impending invasion. Calling the commanders cowards for not taking more decisive actions. For not raising their defenses and their offense to try and fight off the attack. For not informing the general populous. 

“It won't come to that.” They had told him. 

And now here they were. 

“Because I knew you’d be looking for me.” Shiro told him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“But Adam-”

“Knew that I wouldn’t be able to leave without you.” Shiro sighed, removing his hand from Keith to run it through his hair. “He was pissed when I left him behind, though.”

Keith finally smiled at that. “I bet he was. You’re gunna get an ear full when we find him back.”

“Yeah.” Shiro smiled. A moment later it dipped. “I hope all the buses got away alright.”

“I’m sure they did.”

Shiro nodded, returning to business as he lead the way out of the room. “The last one was leaving just before the five minute mark. They should have been far enough away before the blast went off.”

“Where were the buses headed?” Keith asked as he followed him through a short hall to an exit.

“They were-” Shiro stopped short as they reached the outside world. 

“Holy shit.” Keith swore under his breath.

He took in the destruction outside of the building. Nothing was left intact, save the small radius of the particle barrier that they had managed to erect. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Keith confessed.

And to think -

He was supposed to graduate today.


	2. Chapter 2

It’d been almost a year since that fateful day.

The mass destruction of most of Earth’s largest cities, the discovery of their lions, and finding a section of the Garrison mysteriously in tact. Pidge theorized that someone must have used the place as a shelter. That was the only option that made any sense. What with how the new technology was at the very center of the maintained area.

Lance took her word for it. He sure didn’t know anything about the secret experiments the research branch liked to do. Besides what Pidge would tell him and Hunk. More so Hunk. Lance tended to zone in and out of those conversations. 

They’d managed to find a few survivors that had actually made it to the bunker. Just a handful of cadets like themselves. As much as they were happy to have found more people, Lance had been a bit distraught at the idea of no actual higher up to look to for direction.

All the teens had been.

The first year had been rough.

Not only did they have no commanding officer to advise them, they only had a small group of people to work with. Ten. That was all they had including himself, Hunk and Pidge, and the lions. Only four people had made it to the bunker. 

They never found any other survivors.

Thankfully, the four they _did_ find were people they knew. Well versed and capable students from their program.

Unfortunately, there was a lot of budding heads at the beginning.

Lance argued a lot with the self appointed ‘leader’ of the other four, James Griffin, at first. It wasn’t that Lance felt like he should lead them or anything, he just didn’t think that James was thinking of the bigger picture all the time.

Guy was a bit of a hot head if you asked Lance. And a prick. As well as a jackass. But that was beside the point. James worked well with his team, but wasn’t able to properly utilize Hunk and Pidge’s genius. See, not incorporate them into plans at all. And while Lance wouldn’t ever claim to be as valuable as Hunk and Pidge, he too was left out of all the planning. 

The lack of direction caused Lance to search for an outlet. A way to feel like he was contributing to the camp they were all attempting to establish within the still standing part of the Garrison. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He made plans. Mostly for himself, Hunk and Pidge so they weren’t bored out of their minds. But after a few months, he incorporated the others. They didn’t seem to mind, except for Griffin.

One issue mostly resolved with Team Griffin (as Pidge snarkily referred to them in the first weeks. It stuck) lead them straight into another. 

Team Griffin remained wary of their lions. 

The trio had decide to name the cubs amptly off the colors of their skin. Blue, Gold, and Green, believing it best to keep things as simple as they possibly could. The lions had grown fast. Faster than should have been genetically possible, according to Pidge. By the time a year had rolled around, the lions were the wild equivalent of fully grown. But they showed no signs of having reached their peak yet. Their size along with the fact that they were _lions_ , made Team Griffin uneasy.

Especially Blue.

Poor girl. It wasn’t her fault.

While Gold and Green had more subdued personalities that eerily matched Hunk and Pidge, Blue had a more... playful nature. Which, when she was the size of a house cat, cute, no harm done when she’d wanna play and jumped into someone’s lap to get their attention. After a year though, she was the size of a full grown lion with the attitude of a cub and those things didn’t always mix well. Lance didn’t really mind most days. She was his lion and she was fun and lively just like him. So where as he had come to love her with all of his heart, and the other two knew her quirks, the four weren’t as forgiving all the time.

It was a slow process but eventually everyone, James included, had started looking towards Lance for orders. It was subtle. Asking opinions here, informing him of the results of a scouting mission there, and progress on getting the small intact portion of the Garrison up and running.

Lance hadn’t even noticed it until Pidge had called him out on it one day.

“Lance!” She shouted his name excitedly from their makeshift engineering garage. “Hunk and I finally got it working!”

“Really?” Lance practically skipped towards her in bliss. “That’s amazing! Fire this puppy up!”

Hunk and Pidge had been working for _months_ to get one of the more intacted vehicles to work. In the bombing of the base, hardly any vehicle had been spared from total demolition. Their only saving grace were the few prototypes that had been within the shielded area of the compound. It took them awhile to find the area, but once they did, Pidge and Hunk made it their mission to get the thing up and running.

It would make scavenging a hell of a lot easier if they had wheels.

“Alright.” Pidge beamed, just as eager. “You heard the man, Hunk!”

“Roger!” The large man nodded behind the wheel of what Lance would classify as a small armored RV.

Hunk turned the key, tongue out of his mouth in concentration.

_Vroom._

“Yes!!” The three of them cheered loudly. Hunk hopped out of the RV and squeezed them both in a hug.

“You guys are fucking geniuses!” Lance breathed after the larger man released them. “Seriously. This thing will be a huge help!” He pat the side of the van affectionately. “So much easier than riding the lions out every time we need something.

A chorus of protesting growls came from the far corner of the ‘garage’.

“Ah, he didn’t mean it like that, guys.” Hunk pacified the three annoyed lions. “Just that well… you know.” He gestured to the other two humans, looking for help.

“This gives us more options.” Pidge supplied simply. “Before only us three could go out farther than the nearest town. But now we can send out Griffin’s team too.”

Green lowered her head, understanding the logic. Gold nodded and went back to sleep. Blue seemed even more worried. She strolled up to Lance and nudged her head into his palm.

_‘You won’t leave us behind?’_

“Course not, girl.” Lance took her face in his hands. “Wherever we go, you guys go.” He placed his forehead against hers. “You’re kinda stuck with us.”

Blue responded with a small lick to his cheek.

That had been yet another, in the long list, of surprises the lions held. Not only were they able to erect their own personal barriers, they could mentally communicate to an extent. It wasn’t all the time. Mainly when they were feeling a strong emotion. Anything from amusement to worry. And only with the human they’d bonded themselves too.

Lance shook his head and patted Blue’s muzzle. “Suppose I should go tell the others, huh?” He asked Hunk and Pidge.

“Well,” Pidge cast Hunk a knowing smirk, “that _is_ your job.”

Hunk turned away to tinker more with the van. But Lance could see his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

“Whaddya mean?” Lance furrowed his brow at the pair. “You making fun of me?” A horrible thought struck him. “Wait, Hunk didn’t tell you about-”

“No!” Hunk spun around quickly throwing a greasy hand over Lance’s mouth.

He threw the large hand away. “Oh dude, gross!” Lance wiped fruitlessly at his mouth.

“Sorry.” The man apologized sheepishly. “Just… no I didn’t tell her about that.”

“But now one of you will.” Pidge commented lightly as she sat on the steps of the RV. Her amber eyes started between the two of them expectantly.

Hunk shared a look with Lance. “She won’t stop til she knows.” Hunk shrugged with an understanding smile.

“Ugh!” Lance through his hands in the air. “ _Fine!_ Kinkade is hot, okay?”

“That’s all?”

“And I kinda wanna see if he’d be up for banging?” Lance added uncertainty.

“Ew.” Pidge made a disgusted expression. “… Have you made a move yet?”

“Not really,” Lance admitted with a sigh. “Not sure he’d be interested. Might have better luck with someone else.”

Pidge snorted. “He wants you. Trust me.”

“That’s what I tried telling him!” Hunk frowned deeply. “See! I told you man!”

“But how do you guys know that?” Lance’s features pinched together, unwilling to take their word for it. “I mean we hooked up once already but that hardly means-”

“WHAT!?”

 _Fuck._ Lance mentally cursed in a panic. _I wasn’t going to tell them that._

“You did what already?” Hunk took his shoulders and began shaking him. “Tell me you did not engage in relations without first consulting us!”

“I-I-”

“Let’em breathe a bit Hunk.” Pidge, ever the voice of reason, recommended. Hunk, thankfully, stopped. “So, already hooked up, huh?” Her sharp eyes bore into him, daring him to lie.

“Yeah…” he confessed, dragging a hand down his face. “Last time the two of us went on a scouting mission-”

“Duh.” Hunk slapped his forehead. “Of course that’s when it was. You came back all fidgety and-”

“-and,” Lance cut him off with an intense glare. “The only source of heat we had for the night was Blue and each other so, uh, one thing lead to another and…” He gestured his hands for them to fill in the blank.

“In front of blue?” Pidge quirked a brow, wicked smile on her face. “You dog.”

“N-no!” He felt his whole face heat. “She went and did a scan around the area and I uh… just sent her some _real_ strong vibes to stay outside for awhile…” He scratched the back of his neck anxiously. “She wasn’t real happy with me when she got back in but she got the message.”

His eyes drifted to his faithful companion who appeared to be sleeping. Thankfully. She had been a bit bitter about the whole thing at the time and still held some strong feelings against Kinkade because of it.

Pidge snickered and Hunk shook his head.

“Top or bottom this time?” Pidge asked way too casually as she picked up a part and began to tinker with it.

“Pidge!” Both men shouted at her.

She rolled her yes. “Please. You guys act like I’m fucking twelve.”

“Sixteen, close enough.” Lance told her with disapproving ‘big brother’ expression. One Hunk very much matched.

“Don’t go there with me McClain.” Pidge warned sharply. “Should we talk about all the shit you were up to at sixteen?”

Lance opened his mouth, ready to tell her… something. He couldn’t really find an argument within him on that front. The only difference between him at sixteen and her at sixteen was the post apocalyptic world they now found themselves in.

“Alright. Enough of that you two.” Hunk shook his head. “Back to the reason we even got onto that topic… go tell Griffin’s team we finally got them a ride.” He beamed with pride at the mention of the vehicle they spent so long on getting ready.

Lance really didn’t feel like it anymore. Most of him wanted to just crash on his bed after this trying ordeal. “Why me?”

“Cause that’s what leaders do.” Pidge responded without missing a beat. “They give people the good and bad news.”

“I-I’m not the leader!” Lance sputtered out in disbelief.

“Of course you are, dude.” Hunk smiled kindly at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Have been for months.” Pidge nodded. “Rather impressive actually that you were able to get Griffin to fall in line. Guys a bit of a prick.”

“I’m telling you that I’m not-”

“Actually I totally thought that you’d be banging him before Kinkade.”

“Who raised you like this?” Lance slumped, choosing the safer route of ignoring her words all together.

“I’ve spent the past two years with you soo….”

“She has a point.” Hunk chimed in helpfully.

Lance grumbled incoherently, not really knowing what to say.

“Anyways, we’re proud of you.” Hunk said in such a Hunk way that had Lance feeling all warm and gushy. Hunk squeezed him. “You’ve really grown up this past year.”

Lance flushed, pushing away from his friend’s broad shoulder. “Ugh, don’t say shit like that. I’m not _doing_ anything.”

“Sure, sure,” Pidge waved him off. “Just go tell team Griffin.”

“I will!” He began stomping away.

“And tell your boyfriend we say hi!” Pidge teased.

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend!” Lance flung himself back towards them. Pidge squeaked at the unexpected reaction. “It was _one_ time. Won’t happen again.”

“Lance…” Hunk started but trailed off.

He held up a stubborn hand. “It won’t happen again.”

### -.-.-.-.-

It happened again.

Lance hadn’t meant for it to turn out like this. Really he hadn’t. But he was just so fucking happy that they finally got a working vehicle for Griffin’s team. He knew the team was antsy. Team Griffins main focus for the past few months had been trying to map out the underground tunnels they discovered within the bunkers.

Nyda theorized that they were from WWIII. The paths often lead into dead ends and finding routes they could actually use while also drawing up a realistic map for future use was a frustrating process for the four to figure out. Thankfully, Nyda was another genius on their side. Team Griffin only had to take a path once for her to have it memorized for sketching out later.

So when Lance brought them the news of finally having a vehicle ready for them, the team was, understandably excited. Even the stoic Ryan Kinkade cracked a smile at the news.

They decided it was a good occasion to break out the liquor they found in one of the offices. Pidge and Hunk joined them eventually. Really making it a night of celebration.

If it had been hard to say no when Ryan approached him first on that scouting mission, it was damn near impossible last night. Alcohol pumped through his veins and the promise of what he already knew would be a good time had him giving in without a second thought. Pretty boys made him weak and he really needed the release. Again, one thing lead to another which ended up with Ryan back in his room. In his bed.

Yeah, pretty boys made Lance _real_ weak.

He awoke the next morning with a mild headache and a tan arm draped across his waist.

Lance stared at the flawless skin, shades darker then his own. He allowed himself to trace the other man’s cheek lighty. He brushed a thick lock of hair out of his bedmate’s eyes to get a clearer picture. Ryan’s plump lips were parted slightly, tiny puffs of air leaving them. He was a good looking man alright. Every part of him.

But Lance couldn’t help but nibble at his lip in thought. Last night seemed different then the first time. Almost more… intimate if Lance had to put a word to it.

The blue eyed youth rarely regretted a hookup, but he wondered if maybe Pidge and Hunk had been right. Maybe engaging like this without setting up some ground rules equaled a bad idea.

Before Lance could disappear too far down the rabbit hole of ‘stupid choices’, a knock reached his ears.

“Lance.” An irritated voice shouted through his door. “Wake the fuck up.” Pidge. Definitely Pidge. 

The body next to him grumbled, rolling away from the noise.

“What do you want Pidge?” Lance responded, eyes now idly running up and down Ryan’s spine. He could revisit the ‘bad ideas’ and ‘stupid choices’ pit holes once Ryan was out of the room. He wanted more and the hookup wasn’t _really_ over until then. That’s what he told himself, anyways.

Just as Lance reached out a hand to reacquaint himself with the other man’s skin, Pidge answered.

“We found another camp to check out.” He noticed the now excited hitch in her voice. “Think this one’s the real deal.”

Lance launched himself out of bed, all thoughts of another romp between the sheets gone. 

“No shit?” He called as he frantically searched for clothes. “Give me five minutes. Meet you in the conference room? We’ll go over what you found before pulling in the others.”

Pidge hummed and Lance thought she was gone when, “tell Ryan good morning from me,” filtered through the door. Her snickering lighting up the hall.

Lance groaned, falling back onto the bed.

Ryan moaned, rolling again and flopping an arm around Lance's chest. “Time?” His large hand moved to palm Lance’s waist.

“Uh.” Lance glanced at the clock. “6:30? Oh fuck you, Pidge!” He shouted as loud as he dared.

“Come back to sleep.”

“Can’t.” He wiggled himself out of the other man’s hold. “Need to dress, grab some food and meet Pidge and Hunk in the next five minutes.” He slipped from the bed and began dressing.

Ryan stirred as he leaned up on his elbows. “What’s up?”

“They found another camp.” Lance explained briefly as he zipped up his pants. Pulling a clean shirt over his head, he continued, “Hopefully one with some Garrison survivors to help us get this place up and running.”

Ryan said nothing.

Lance grabbed the short range communmicator Pidge had come up with, attaching it to his belt. He then threw on his shoes and was almost out the door before he paused. “Uh.. well, I’ll um… see ya later?” His voice wasn’t as steady as he wanted it to be. “I mean, you and the others. In the conference room after we hash out the finer details.”

He nodded. “See ya.”

Lance waved lamely and darted out of the room.

### -.-.-.-.-

The first year had passed by in a blur.

Keith and Shiro had spent their time trying to find any trace of Adam and the buses that had left the Garrison.

With no results.

They didn’t have the technology they needed to find out where anyone was being held. Mostly they wandered from town to town trying not to die. Their lions helped immensely with that goal. They ended up keeping it plain. Simply calling Shiro’s lion, Black and Keith’s lion Red. From what either of them could tell, the cubs already seemed to be the same size as full grown lions. Though Black had a handful of inches on Red and more strength. Red was far superior in speed. 

Between the two Lions and Keith and Shiro’s own tactical skills, they were able to infiltrate a few Glara bases. Mostly they came up with some alien provisions and weapons. It didn’t take them long to figure out how the alien weaponry worked. A blessing since the two only had a few handguns from the Garrison. The human weapons were both inefficient and out of ammo.

Oddly enough they found what looked to be medieval swords among the Glara’s supplies. After brutal weeks of training with them, both were sufficient enough to try battle with them.

The swords were much more effective than the Garrison guns. At least for Keith.

He took to the sword like a fish to water. Perhaps because he had his own dagger that he carried with him and spent most of his life fiddling with. Something his father had left behind for him after he passed. Keith didn’t wish for much, but his father surviving the fire was one of them. Along with wanting to know just _where_ the damn blade came from. But, because of it, a blade just seemed at home in his hand. Taking up something a foot longer than his trusty dagger didn’t take long for him to get use to.

Keith, Shrio and their lions had made it a few states over in their quest for more survivors. The lions were just large enough to be able to transport them and had the stamina to carry them for hours at a time. If it wasn’t for them, Keith didn’t think they would have been able to branch out as far as they had.

But with no signs of anyone they knew, they were heading back towards the Garrison. Shiro suggested that it was a good idea.

“Chances are _someone_ will be there.” His brother insisted with a small smile. “The chances of people leaving something like that empty in times like these is low.”

Keith could hear what Shiro didn’t put into words.

_Maybe Adam went back there._

It was a hope they both carried each time they found another Glara base camp. But neither ever put it into words. Too anxious to give purchase to what had so far been a fruitless venture. 

A day later they stumbled across something they’d yet to encounter on their journey.

Humans.

A lot of them.

“Thank god.” Shiro mumbled under his breath. “I was starting to get worried.” He admitted with a heavy sigh.

Keith quirked a brow. “Worried? Why?” He nudged his brother’s shoulder, knowing the reason and trying to lighten the mood. “You didn’t really think that we were the only survivors right?”

His brother let out a soft laugh. “No. Of course not. If our race is anything, it’s resourceful.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “like an invading alien species would keep us underground for long.”

“Well, let’s go talk to them.” Shiro smiled for the first time in what seemed like months. “Maybe they’ll know where others are hiding.”

 _‘Something isn’t right.’_ Red’s voice echoed in Keith’s mind.

He immediately shot a hand out around Shiro’s wrist just as the man stopped moving.

“Red says-”

“I know.” Shiro cut him off. “Black’s got a bad feeling too.” He hunched back down, watching the group of people.

About twenty of them littered the clearing. From what Keith could tell, they seemed to be searching for something. A closer look and he noticed their clothing. Torn, tattered, like they hadn’t changed in months. It shouldn’t have set off warning bells like it did. Keith hadn’t had a change of clothes for months. But Shiro and him did frequently wash them and bathe themselves. 

He knew for a fact that there was a water source nearby. That the people below would be using it. Humans needed water after all. So why did they all look in such rough shape? 

A familiar ominous sound echoed through the clearing. A sudden hum they’d learned to recognize. In their excitement of finding more survivors, they must have missed it completely. 

Keith’s eyes snapped to shiro’s, finding the man already looking at him with worry.

“Shiro, that’s…” he cut himself off, unable to finish the horrendous thought.

His brother nodded anyway. “Yeah. Galra.”

The humans below suddenly fell into line. Then they waited.

A door opened up in the middle of the large area. Keith stared around it, finding only the same scenery he had on earlier inspection. He peered past the Galra that walked out and noted the inside of a building. 

“A shielding cloak.” Shiro mumbled under his breath. “It’s no wonder that we haven’t been able to find anything besides a few supply bases.”

“You don’t think…” Keith glanced at Black and then Red. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Have you guys been avoiding these bases?”

Red tilted his head, scarlet mane shifting along with him. _‘We avoided places that felt weird.’_

“So why didn’t we avoid this place?” Keith ignored whatever Shiro mumbled to Black, focusing on Red and his answer.

 _‘Humans.’_ He replied simply. 

“Because they were outside?”

Red dipped his head.

“How many of these places have we passed?”

His lion didn’t answer.

“Red.” Keith growled in frustration. His anger crept up from his stomach, ready to let lose in one way or another.

 _‘We kept you safe.’_

Keith deflated at the firm words. Anger disappearing as fast as it came. He swallowed, placing a hand on Red’s head and nodding. “Yeah. Yeah you did.”

Shiro sighed heavily, resting his forehead against Black’s snout.

“I’m guessing you just got the same information I did?” Keith ran his hands through Red’s mane. 

“If it was something along the lines of ‘avoiding bases like this the whole past year’, then yes.” He glanced back to the clearing. A handful of droids had appeared along with the Galra guard while they had been distracted.

His hand formed a fist at his side. A year. They’d been traveling around for a year probably just missing the places they’d actually been looking for. “Our whole year was…” 

“It wasn’t.” Shiro shook his head with a small smile. “It wasn’t wasted, Keith. We’ve come a long way in that year. Both us and the lions. Chances are if we would have stumbled across a base, we would have been captured.”

 _‘We can protect you better now.’_ Red assured Keith proudly. _‘We’re no longer useless cubs.’_

Keith snorted. “You’ve never been useless, Red.” He scratched his ear. “Even if you would have stayed the same size when I found you, I still would carry you around with me.”

Red huffed.

Shiro laughed. “Apparently neither of them are a fan of that scenario.”

A loud snap rang through the air.

Both of them stared back at the clearing with wide eyes. The Galra soldier stood over a human on the ground. A buzzing whip like item in his hand. It was obvious what had just happened.

Keith stood. Shiro yanked him back down harshly. 

“Still nothing?” The Galra’s deep rumble of a voice echoed in the area. “What good are you humans for if not excavating? Should I send you to the pits?”

He couldn’t hear the answer.

“That’s what I thought.” The Galra smugly responded. “Get inside.”

A few humans hunched down to help the one who had been struck, carrying him inside. The soldier lead the way and the droids brought up the rear, making sure each person stayed in line. The door shut and the mysterious base disappeared once more.

Silence followed the closing of the base. Only that low hum remaining.

Keith’s stomach churned as the realization of _what_ exactly must have happened to most of the remaining human population in the past year they had been searching. What the invaders were doing with them.

The Galra were using the human survivors like slaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some snarky Pidge! lol And the lions. They're so sweet and just looking out for our peeps, just like their robo counterparts do ;) As you noticed the minor Lance/Ryan tag came into play. Trust me when I say that the tags really are minor and are by no means going to stick around for too long. I'm a sucker for Klance and that is what this story will be! XD
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter and this one!! Like I've mentioned, this story is going to be LONG so hopefully I can deliver all the plans I have for it in an entertaining way ;) Things started to pick up here with the year skip. There will be one more major time skip but it'll be a bit before that one happens so enjoy the ride! I'm going to try to push out one more chapter yet before the final season is released and all hell breaks lose ;) haha See you guys next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge explains what she found to Hunk and Lance. The results are surprising to say the least. 
> 
> Keith and Shiro make some discoveries of their own that lead to a dangerous mission and a bit of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Welcome to another chapter! I didn't get it out yesterday like I wanted before S8 aired, but I figured today was close enough! ;) That being said I HAVE NOT gotten to watch the full season yet but plan on finishing it all tonight!! Damn job thinks it's important or something. *rolls eyes*
> 
> I also probably didn't edit this as well as I should have. I ran through it a couple of times but if you guys notice anything glaringly obvious, let me know!! I actually ended up having to move at least 1k words from this chapter because it was getting away from me. Go figure. Anyways, enjoy!

Lance darted through the hallways, a piece of toast sticking out of his mouth as he rushed to meet Hunk and Pidge in what they had deemed the ‘debriefing room.’

The debriefing room stood near the center of the complex. They figured it was probably used for meetings that weren’t much unlike the ones they were having. Only now there was only three of them instead of the twenty some people to fill all the chairs.

“About time!” Pidge scowled down at her computer screen as soon as he entered the room. “You and Kinkade have a quickie or what?”

Lance squeaked, heat flooding his cheeks. “No!” The toast he had in his mouth fell and he scrambled to catch it before it hit the floor. “I grabbed breakfast first!” He waved the toast around to prove his point.

“Uh-huh.”

He chose to ignore her. “So whaddya got?” He peered over her shoulder to the only working laptop in the base. 

It was Pidge’s very first project. To get it up and running. Something about the Galra’s synchronized attacks managed to shortage a good chunk of mankind's technological advances. Like laptops and vehicles. How, no one really knew. But Pidge and Hunk were doing what they could to get things back on track. They had electricity in the building, even if it was a bit limited, it was more than most of the places they visited could boast about.

Pidge and Hunk’s dives into the inner workings of what made the Garrison run, gave Pidge the means to develop a bug or some magical do hickey that alerted them to locations whenever someone signed into the shared network the Galra were using. The only problem was they could only see the locations when someone was logged into the system. Meaning unless they were logged in 24/7 -which they weren’t- the dot would disappear as soon as they logged off.

Lance had no idea how it worked but he trusted her judgement on it and it’s served them well so far.

Mostly the locations they were able to find through the network were small supply bases. Not all and all bad, but Galra supplies and human supplies were vastly different. But it was thanks to those supplies that Hunk and Pidge were able to get the RV working. They used an alien power source and somehow that got it up and running.

Yet another thing Lance didn’t claim to understand.

He did appreciate the Galra gadgets they came across though. Along with the power sources and nameless other things they weren’t sure on, there _was_ a few things they did recognize. Like the weapons. For an advanced alien species they had a surprising number of melee weapons.

The guns were what caught Lance’s eye though. They had a lot of options in the Garrison but the alien tech version just seemed to fit so much better in his hands. Not to mention the simple cool factor of it.

Needless to say, the power sources alone were enough to raid the bases. The weapons were just a nice extra bonus.

“A new location popped up on our radar.” Hunk pointed at the blinking dot on the screen.

It was a familiar scenario. Pidge’s program displayed a dot on the screen for a new location. They’d head out and search the place and bring back what they could on their lions.

But something was off.

“Huh.” Lance scrunched his face together in thought. “That’s not as far as I thought it was going to be…” It appeared to be a few hundred miles away. Well within the distance they could travel with their lions. “How’d we miss it before?”

“When we passed it last year, there was nothing there.” Pidge began typing, numerous other windows popping up in front of the map. “It looks like they’re still in the process of building.”

“What _are_ they building?” Hunk asked anxiously.

“Not a clue.” She shrugged. “I haven’t learned how to read Galra yet.”

The two’s voices faded into the background as Lance got lost in his own thoughts. _What could they possibly be building out in the middle of the desert? Why after a year? Has it been there for longer and we just haven’t noticed it?_

“We should check it out.” Lance spoke out loud, cutting into their conversation.

“Well duh.” Pidge rolled her eyes at his suggestion. “Of course we’re going to.”

“Taking the new RV?” Hunk asked hopefully.

Lance placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry buddy. I think we’ll need the stealth this time around and I’m not sure that thing can manage it as well as our lions.”

Hunk deflated.

“I agree.” Pidge nodded, eyes scanning the information in front of her. For all Lance knew she probably _was_ starting to learn Glara for how often she’d stare at the strange symbols. “We don’t know what they’re doing there, but it seems like more than a simple supply base. I mean,” she pushed her glasses up her nose, “they’ve used existing buildings for that. This has to be something bigger.”

“Any cameras up yet?” Hunk regained his composure quickly. “Maybe we can get a better idea if we can tap into their surveillance to see what they’re doing?”

“Let me check.”

They waited a few moments in silence before a video feed popped up on the screen.

Lance’s eyes widened in disbelief. “No… no way.” He stared at the image. He then lurched forward to get a better look, hands wrapping around both sides of the screen as he stared. “Pidge… is that…”

He glanced over his shoulder to find the young woman’s face a mixture of shock and… hope.

“Yeah…” She whispered, a smile tugging at her lips. “That’s them.”

Pidge’s missing family; the Holts.

### -.-.-.-.-

This couldn’t be right.

“Shiro,” Keith whispered, hoping his brother would tell him differently then what he suspected. “Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is…”

“It’s a labor camp.” Shiro answered. His lips set in a tight line. “Guess this is why we haven’t run into more survivors. Galra must have been rounding them up since the attack.”

Keith inhaled deeply. His stomach churned at the thought. “You mean… all those patrols we avoided… those big van things… they were… they were…”

“Transporters.” Shiro finished for him.

He squeezed his eyes shut. His mind replayed each time they’d came across those damn patrols. How many vans they’d came across. Came across and just ignored.

A calming hand settled on his shoulder and forced his eyes open. Shrio.

A warm heat then pressed against his side. Red.

Shiro smiled sadly at him. “We didn’t know.” He squeezed, his smile morphing into a determined line. “But now we do. We can try to help.”

“How?” Keith couldn’t help but argue. He carded his fingers through Red’s fur in an attempt to calm down. He picked at a knot in his lion’s mane. “There’s only the four of us.”

“We’ll have to scout the place out for a bit. See if we can’t find another way in.” Shiro’s eyes scanned the area, as if he could actually see the building being shielded from their view. “Maybe we can get a better handle on their numbers.”

_‘Send me in.’_

“What?” Keith struggled to keep from shouting. The last thing they needed was to be discovered. “How can you even suggest that?”

“What he say?” Shiro asked.

“Red wants us to send him in. For scouting.” Keith kept his glare on his lion. “Which is stupid.”

_‘Then come with.’_

A slow smile spread across his lips. “Now _that_ sounds like an idea.”

“No.” Shiro shook his head, worry etched in his features.

“You don’t even know what he said!” Keith protested with a scowl.

“I don’t need to. Your expression is plenty.” His brother frowned. “It’s too risky to send either of you in.” His gaze flickered to Black. “Both of you is even worse.”

“But Shiro-”

“No, Keith.” He used his ‘I’m your commanding officer and basically your brother, shut up and listen’ tone that Keith hated. “We watch. At least for a few days to figure out their routine.”

“But what if the building moves.” Keith fought stubbornly. “What if they won’t be here in the morning and we waste time just sitting here waiting?”

Shiro stared at him flatley. “Buildings don’t move.”

“It’s an alien race, Shiro.” Keith rolled his eyes at his closed mindedness. “We didn’t even know _they_ existed until a year ago. Who’s to say they don’t have moving buildings? Or maybe it’s a ship? We can’t exactly tell with the cloaking they have on.”

The older man opened and closed his mouth. “That’s… a fair point.”

Keith smirked smugly. It wasn’t often he could find a vantage point Shiro hadn’t thought of. So when he did, Keith made sure to bask in it.

“But that doesn’t mean either of you is going to go in there.”

His smirk fell as quickly as it came.

“I can do this, Shiro.” Red nudged his side, not willing to be left out of the equation. “ _We_ can do this.” Keith corrected.

“I don’t want you going in there alone.” Shiro reiterated and Keith could tell he was pressing his luck. Soon his brother wouldn’t be so composed and may actually take physical measures.

Like tying him up to a rock if Keith kept pushing a point Shiro put to rest.

Yeah… that’s happened more times then Keith would like to admit...

“Fine.” Keith clipped, crossing his arms under his chest.

Shiro sighed in relief. “Good. Now let’s find a good place to make camp for the night.”

“I’ll take first watch.”

The other man quirked a brow but nodded. “Alright.”

Keith kept the victory to himself along with his plan. He’d be damned if he was going to let those people stay prisoners for a second longer than they needed to. He’d wait.

_Patience yields focus_ , as Shiro liked to say.

### -.-.-.-.-

Shiro was going to kill him.

“Alright, Red.” Keith barely whispered, knowing his lion could feel what he wanted even if he couldn’t hear him. “Lead the way.”

The two managed to sneak away from camp without so much as a sound. Waking Shiro or Black would have surely been a death sentence. Keith thought it was odd that they hadn’t woken Black. He figured for sure that the other lion would at least catch them. But he pushed it aside and focused on the task at hand.

At this point, Shiro was going to kill him either way. May as well just follow through with it.

He double checked that he had his dagger, a galra sword and a galra gun strapped to his back as Red lead him to where Keith assumed the invisible door was. The lion sat down. He clearly expected Keith to figure out how to open it.

Keith frowned, tentatively reaching a hand out to touch the shielded structure. He paused before making contact. “We sure this won’t set off some kind of alarm?”

His lion blinked. _‘No. But if it does, they’d at least open the door then so we could check it out.’_

Keith had to hold back a laugh at the horrible answer. It was very much something he himself probably would have responded with. Him and his lion were a bit too much alike it seemed.

The dark haired youth nodded his head with a smile. He continued extending his hand and quickly met a wall. He felt around for something that might open the door. His hand came in contact with something he guessed was a panel.

The door slid open much to both of their surprise.

Keith furrowed his brow, looking to Red for an answer. His lion too seemed a bit off put, but had no words for him. He chose not to dwell on it. He took a deep breath and readied himself for what would be inside.

They were just about to sneak in when Red sent him a warning.

_‘Shiro incoming.’_

_Shit._ Keith mentally swore as he whirled around.

Sure enough Shiro and Black were very swiftly walking up to them. If Keith could do such a thing as read auras or some other mystical shit, he was pretty sure Shiro’s would be the color of blood red. Murder intentions very clearly ran across his face.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The older man hissed. “I told you to stay put!” He jabbed a sharp finger into Keith’s chest as soon as he was close enough.

The dark haired man slapped his hand away with a scowl of his own. “We don’t have time to argue.” Keith ignored him and started into the building. “Either come with or stay.”

He could practically feel the waves of irritation rolling off Shiro as he followed quietly behind. “We are going in completely blind here, Keith!” He softly continued berating him.

“Not completely.” Keith stubbornly pointed out with a smug grin. “We do have our lions. They’re just as good as a heat scanner.”

Red puffed up in pride by his side. He guided Keith down a clear corridor.

“Well I’m not exactly _thrilled_ with the lions right now.” Shiro grumbled.

Keith raised a quizzical brow at him. “Why?”

“Between Black and Red conspiring against me-” he paused, gaze snapping down to Black, “That’s exactly what you did! You let them leave and then left me barely enough time to catch them before they went through with their stupid plan! You’re all against me!”

Black tilted his head, eyes staring at Shiro in a very clear manner of _‘really’_?

“ _Yes_ , really!”

As funny as it was that Black apparently pulled one over on Shiro, this really wasn’t the time. “Would you shut up?! We’re trying to sneak through enemy territory here.”

“Fine. But this conversation isn’t over.”

Keith allowed a small smirk on his face. “Talking to Black or me?”

“Both. You’re both on my shit list.”

They remained silent after Shiro’s statement. Red guiding them down another corridor. Then another. Keith felt tense. They hadn’t come across _any_ guards yet. The feeling left him extremely uneasy.

He stayed alert, waiting anxiously for _something_ to happen.

They stopped in front of a door a few tense minutes later. From what Keith could tell, there was nothing particularly special about it. It appeared the same as all the other doors in the area.

_‘In here.’_ Red laid a paw on the panel. It flashed an error at him. He gave Keith a pointed look.

He hesitated for only a moment and then placed his hand on the panel. It seemed to be the same as the one he’d found outside. The door opened a split second later.

Shrio whispered a, “what the…” and Keith shot him a troubled look over his shoulder. “How’d you do that?”

“I… don’t know? It just opened for me.” He confessed truthfully.

Anything else Shiro wanted to stay was silenced by a tentative, “hello?” A woman.

“Who’s there?” A deeper voice demanded.

“Uh…” Keith smartly replied.

Thankfully Shiro stepped in. “My name’s Shrio, this is Keith. Can I assume you are the prisoners we saw?”

A body stepped into the light cast into the room from the hall. Sure enough a human survivor. He was an older gentleman with dark skin, hair and eyes. A beard covered most of his face, rugged from probably a year of neglect.

Keith’s eyes adjusted to the light and he could see there were many people in the room. The same twenty they saw a few hours ago if he had to guess. The man that addressed them stood pointedly in front of a few of them. His family maybe.

“Why are you here?” His deep voice rumbled out the question cautiously. His dark eyes flitted behind Shiro. Expecting a trap probably.

“We came to get you out.” Shiro responded calmly.

Murmurs filled the room at his declaration.

The man shushed them quickly.

“Get us out?” He eyed them both skeptically. “You would be the first.”

Keith furrowed his brows. “What’s that mean?”

“We’re here _because_ of someone who claimed to want to help us.”

The statement hung heavy in the air.

“We have to get you out of here now.” Keith hurried. “We didn’t run into any droids or soldiers and I doubt that’s going to last for long.”

“That’s… a bad sign.” A younger woman stepped up next to the man. She wore glasses over her sharp grey eyes. Features much the same as the mans. “It’s likely they know you’re here.”

“Even more reason we should move.” Shiro glanced down the halls. “Sense anything?” He kept his gaze searching, but the question was obviously to Black. A pause. “Nothing yet. Let’s go. Now.”

“Who are you…” the young woman trailed off, eyes growing wide as she caught sight of their companions.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” A man maybe a few years older jumped up and shouted, “Are those lions?!”

The older man cuffed the other upside the head. “Keep your voice down.”

“Ah,” the man rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, Dad.”

“Yes they are lions. But won’t hurt you.” Shiro assured them rapidly and pat his lion’s mane with a smile.

“Come on!” Keith impatiently tried to persuade them. “The longer we’re here, the more chances we have at getting caught!”

“Esh.” The young man attempted to grumble to the woman. “Someone's got there panties in a twist. You’d think the world was ending or something.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re an idiot.”

“We should go.” A new woman joined the other three. Dark curly hair and dark blue eyes. “If there’s even a chance…” She placed her hand on the older man’s arm.

Keith guessed they were probably married. The other two likely their children.

“Let’s go.” The older gentleman nodded at his family. He turned to the others. “This may be our only opportunity, but it’s up to you if you want to stay or take the risk of punishment for a chance at freedom.”

More murmuring and then everyone was standing.

“Perfect.” Keith tried not to sound too irritated that it was taking so long. “Come on.”

They made it down two corridors before they were surrounded.

Keith mentally cursed as Shiro pointed to a nearby door. “Quick, everyone in there!” He instructed as Keith and Red lurched towards the enemies in front of them.

His trusty dagger sliced through the first droid that attacked him.

Red took out the second, jumping on top of it and clawing it apart until it stopped moving.

Four droids down in a matter of moments. Still about ten in front of them.

Keith twisted out of the way as one shot at him. He narrowly avoided the blast from the alien gun. His purple grey eyes widened as he remembered the people behind him. To his relief, Black had his barrier up around the shrinking group as they tried to hide in the room Shiro commanded earlier.

“Just get me a gun!” The same young woman who spoke before demanded from the doorway. She refused to go in the room. “I can help!”

Shiro and Keith exchanged uneasy glances but nodded. Keith tossed her the gun strapped at his back, knowing the chances of him using it were unlikely.

“Don’t shoot us.” He told her flatly.

“Please.” The girl rolled her eyes behind her glasses. “I trained at the Garrison. You’re in the best hands you can be.”

“Wait, you’re from the-”

“Not now, Keith!” Shiro shouted as more enemies came around the corner.

Black let out a deafening roar towards the droids behind them. The girl shot two down in the time it took them to recover from the blast. Keith turned his back to the forces in front of them, figuring between Shiro, gun girl and Black they had it covered.

Red had taken down two more while he’d been distracted.

His tail swiped at the feet of the nearest one, bringing it to the ground. He swat away it’s head as soon as it was down. Red glanced up at Keith with unimpressed eyes.

_‘Going to make me do all the work?’_

Keith held off a chuckle. He put his dagger away and pulled out the galra sword. Running towards Red, he launched himself over his back. His sword dived right into the chest of droid. Together the two began tearing apart the enemy.

“We need to get out of here.” Shiro called to him when him and the woman had cleared the path behind them. “The longer we stay the more chance we have of being pinned down.”

“And how do you suppose,” Keith ducked under a blow. He thrust his sword into the droid’s stomach. The last one. For now. “We do that?” He continued, breathing getting heavy.

“Black should be able to cover most of them. All of them will be with Red’s help.”

Keith glanced at Red and the lion nodded. He leaped back to stand in front of the door with the Black. A few of them were already stepping out. The older man and woman lead the way with their son behind. They quietly talked to their daughter.

“Just us to take down what’s in front then?” Keith turned his attention to Shiro with a small smile. “Should be fun.”

“Don’t count me out!” The woman with glasses interrupted with a grin. She flipped her short brown curls out of the way. “It’s always good to have some backup.”

“Honey-”

“I’ll be fine, Mom.” She patted her mother’s shoulder. “The more reliable help they have, the faster we can all get out of here.”

“Well then give me a-”

“I _said_ reliable.” The young woman cut off the man Keith assumed was her brother.

“We need to get moving.” Shiro said before anyone else could speak up. “Black, Red, you know what to do if we run into anyone else."

Red sent Keith mental messages on the path they needed to take to get out. Only a handful of bots barricaded their way every other corridor and they easily were able to take down. Everything was mostly fine until they reached the exit.

Keith took a step outside only to immediately jump back in as shots fired at him. “Shit!” He swore as he ducked behind the door frame.

Among the fifty some droids, were at least five actual Galra. They were obviously going to be more of a handful then the mindless droids they’d just taken down.

“This isn’t good, Shiro.” Keith glanced to his brother. The older man’s face already pulled into a thoughtful scowl. “What do we do?”

“Give me a second.”

The markswoman shot out of the doorway. Two droids fell to the ground. “If we can make it to your vehicle, we can just outrun them!” She fired three more shots, each hitting its mark.

“We don’t _have_ a vehicle!” Keith informed her.

“How don’t you have a vehicle?!” The young woman neared hysteria. “How have you been getting around?”

“The lions!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” The young man chimed in.

“Look, the Galra have to have vans around here somewhere!” Keith irritably replied. “As soon as we take them out, we can look for one, alright?”

“Fine!” The two snapped back.

“That’s it!” Shiro grinned at the two siblings. “Most of the Galra vehicles we’ve come across have some type of artillery on them. If we can get one then we can-”

“Use it against them.” Keith smiled as he finished his brother’s statement. “Good thinking.”

“It was basically _my_ idea.” The woman huffed.

“Keith, take Red and find one of those vans. Quick.”

“But what about you guys?”

“We’ll be able to hold out for awhile.” He glanced at the woman. “Right?”

“Right.” She nodded, determination taking over her features.

“I’ll go with you.” The young man grabbed Keith’s shirt as he walked past. “I can’t shoot a gun but I’m a damn good driver.”

Keith stared at him, assessing the possibilities. One more person did make sense. One could drive while the other manned the weapons.

“Let’s go.” Keith nodded down the corridor.

The man scrambled after him.

“You have an idea of where we need to go?” Keith directed his question to Red.

The Lion took a sharp left.

“Wait. You talk to it?” The man’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“ _Him_ and yes.” Keith responded flippantly.

“Huh. Weird. But cool.” The guy’s long strides easily kept up with Keith and Red’s quick pace. “Seems like something my little brother would totally be nuts about.”

“A talking lion?” Keith raised an eyebrow, following Red down another path.

“A talking anything, really. He’s such a nerd. Went to the Garrison like my sister.” The older man hummed.

Keith didn’t bother responding as they sprinted into a large hanger. A variety of ships and land vehicles for the picking.

“Whoa.” The man blinked his dark eyes at the vast amount of vehicles.

“Way to go, Red.” Keith pat the lion’s head. He turned to his temporary teammate. “Let’s fire one of these puppies up.”

The other man grinned. “Hell yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wholeheartedly believe that Shiro would be far more relaxed when it's just Keith. He only shifts into 'boss mode' when he really has too. Fear not, it's coming ;)
> 
> Also, I'm curious if the line breaks for POV change and scene change are confusing? As of right now, the whole story will be told through either Lance or Keith's eyes. But I use the same line break for both POV and scene change. I could change that if you guys think it would be easier to read. But I'm guessing it's not that big of a deal? If you have a preference one way or another, let me know and I'll try to incorporate it. :D 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying s8!!! Remember that we're all in this together~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Dream Three' (as Lance likes to call themselves) discover the Holts and with them, the possible intentions of the Galra.
> 
> Keith and Shiro continue with the impromptu rescue plan. When they manage to capture a Galra solider, they too get a new piece of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear readers! I'm a little later with this chapter then I wanted to be, but consider it a late Christmas present/ early New Year's present! ;) 
> 
> Sit back, relax and enjoy the longest chapter yet! (Because I finished it out today and literally have no self control so I ended up adding an additional 1k words...)

The Holts were basically a family of geniuses.

Sam Holt, Pidge’s dad, lead the Research and Development Team of Space Exploration. He also dabbled in numerous other fields Lance didn’t bother to keep track of. Matt Holt, Pidge’s older brother, became a part of Sam’s research team a good couple of years before the alien invasion. His interests were very similar to Pidge’s in all things technological.

Colleen Holt, Pidge’s mom, remained the voice of reason for the house. Her field of expertise, while still a computer prodigy in her own right, fell more within the botany range. The woman also doubled as an unbreakable badass if anyone asked Lance. She remained the only person he knew that could put up with the shit Pidge and Matt came up with. Her husband usually right along with them for the ride.

Lance had no doubt that without Colleen, the Holt household would have burned down in a glorious show of an experiment gone wrong a hundred times over.

So needless to say when they saw living proof of the entire Holt family staring back at them on the computer screen, Pidge was ecstatic.

“We gotta go!”

“Of course we’re going.” Lance smiled brightly at her. “We already said we were! And now that your family’s there, there’s no way we aren’t!”

The two exchanged giddy grins, practically jumping out of their seats to leave.

“Whoa, whoa, hold up!” Hunk placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “We need to talk about this.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Pidge immediately scowled. “My family is there. We _can see_ them. We have to get going now! Before they move them again!”

The large man shifted anxiously. “Well yeah, of course but…” He glanced at Lance, searching for help. “Shouldn’t we… I don’t know. Think this through a little more? It can’t be a coincidence that we all of a sudden found them like this. I mean don’t you think it’s a little weird? _I_ think it’s a little weird.” His large hands gestured meaningfully as he tried to explain his point. “I mean of course it’s great that we found them! But I gotta bad feeling ya know? And you know how I get when I get a bad feeling.”

“I can’t believe you right now!” Pidge snapped angrily. Her tiny formed whirled around to pierce him with a death glare. “What if it was _your_ family? Would you wanna sit around the campfire and discuss the logistics of it all?”

Hunk visibly flinched.

Families were… a touchy subject over the past year. One of the few things that none of them could consistently stay on the same page about. Generally arguments went back and forth for finding family above all else or finding what they needed to take care of themselves first.

Pidge stood very promptly on the family side.

Hunk, who loved his family as much as any of them, stayed more realistic. He pointed out that if they wanted to take care of anyone, they needed to take care of themselves first. That meant not making rash decisions and taking their time to think things through. And of course the big one; Not getting caught.

Lance landed somewhere in the middle. Which ended up with him, more often than not, playing mediator.

Like now.

“Alright guys, let’s just take a breath for a bit, okay?” Lance physically separated the two by stepping in between them.

Pidge directed her full ire on him now. “Taking his side?” She narrowed her amber eyes dangerously. “I should have expected as much. You always do.”

Now Lance grew irritated. “That’s not true, Pidge.”

“Yes it is! It’s always you two against me on everything!” She threw her hands up. “I just want to find my family. Why is that so hard to understand?”

“It’s not, but you-”

He stopped as the conference room door flung open with a loud bang. In sprung Green, fur puffed up and teeth bared. The next instant she stood at Pidge’s side, wrapped around her and starring Lance down. Ready to rip him to pieces if Pidge demanded it.

He might have been intimidated if it wasn’t for Blue’s calming presence. Her head pushed him back a few steps to separate him from Green. Blue stood almost six inches taller then Green and used her size to her advantage as she glared down at the other lion. Green wouldn’t be able to do a thing to him with Blue by his side.

“No.” Pidge spoke softly and hugged her lion around the neck. “I’m fine.”

Green instantly slacked at her words. The lion sat down right where she was, letting Pidge lean against her.

Lance sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair and glanced towards Hunk.

Sure enough, Gold towered over them, being the largest of the three. His head reaching past Pidge’s shoulders. His presence by far remained the easiest going. Hunk’s hands were anxiously fingering Gold’s mane. 

This right here was why Team Griffin didn’t feel comfortable around their lions. Whenever one of the trio was upset, their lion showed up. Usually followed swiftly by the other two, just incase something was wrong. Lance really couldn’t blame the other four for being anxious whenever a large cat burst into the room unexpectedly.

They were nervous kittens, the lot of them.

 _‘Just wanted to make sure nothing was happening.’_ Blue’s voice popped into his head.

Lance chuckled lightly, shaking his head even as he patted her head affectionately. “Like Pidge said, we’re fine here. Just…” his blue eyes glanced between his best friends’ dejected faces. “Having a bit of a disagreement.

Pidge snorted, her fire returning. “Yeah. _That’s_ what it is.”

“Pidge…” Hunk started and trailed off. The big guy shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Look. We _are_ going.” Lance interjected before either of them could say anymore. “We just need to hash out the details before we jump in head first. We don’t do anyone any good by getting ourselves captured in-” he waved at the screen “-whatever it is that’s going on there.”

“Fine.” The young woman dug her face into the fur of Green’s neck. “Get on with it then.”

Lance fought off his irritation at her attitude. He forcefully reminded himself that, despite all Pidge’s genius, she _was_ still a kid. Sixteen sure, but still a kid. The things they’d had to sacrifice, to manage the past year, were more than she should have had to deal with. Hell Lance had two years on her and _he_ didn’t feel like he should have had to deal with it. But Pidge was like a little sister he never had, and he wanted to protect her from things the best he could.

He wanted to make sure this rescue plan would work.

Who knew how she’d take it if it didn’t.

“Alright, so what do we know?”

“My family is there.”

“Yeah, _besides_ that.”

“Well,” Hunk threw in his thoughts, “we know this is a new structure of some type. We don’t know what it is they’re doing, but they seem to be building something. And it looks like they’re using humans to do it.”

“Can’t get their droids to do everything for them apparently.” Pidge returned to her seat. Her eyes darted across the screen. “So from what I can tell, this base is pretty small. Just my family and a handful of others there working. Still fairly new I’d guess since they just came online an hour ago.”

“Maybe they’re there for a reason?” Hunk ventured.

“Like what?” Pidge glanced up at him.

“Well your family are well known geniuses. Maybe the aliens somehow figured that out and now they’re getting them to build something for them? Something they would need humans to do because they don’t know how?” Hunk finished unsure. “Or maybe they like _do_ know how but don’t have the capabilities to do it at this time. Like whether in manpower or resources.” Hunk tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I mean, they _are_ on an alien planet. At least some of our stuff shouldn’t make sense to them, right?”

Pidge hummed, typing away at her computer. “Yeah, that makes sense. Though I find it hard to believe that an advanced alien species would have difficulty with our human technology.”

“What if it’s more environment driven?” Lance threw out there blindly.

The two turned to look at him curiously.

He shifted and shrugged. “Like maybe they aren’t use to this kind of climate? I mean we haven’t seen any of them in, like, helmets or anything so they can breathe the air but… well maybe the desert is new? And they need something from it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hunk nodded along going with the idea. “There could be some kind of resource hidden here that they wanna get their hands on! But they have no idea how to go about it without, like, blowing up the Earth or something!” He threw his hands up dramatically and gasped at his own words. “Oh, that would be bad. You don’t think they’re going to blow up the Earth, do you?”

“Na.” Lance patted his back reassuringly. “If they were gunna do that, they woulda done it when they first invaded. Why keep the planet intack for so long after finding us?”

“ _If_ that is when they found us.” Pidge added helpfully. “They could have been watching us for a while. Making sure we had whatever it was that they were looking for.”

Lance pursed his lips. “Shouldn’t the Garrison have picked up on that though? I’m assuming they have some kind of, uh, radar for possible alien invaders.”

“Something like that.” She shrugged. “But I wouldn’t doubt that they have cloaking devices available to shield them from our radar.” The teen tapped the monitor. “Like these new bases or whatever they are. Maybe it’s always been there and we’ve just been… missing it.”

 _‘It wasn’t there.’_ Blue told him plainly.

“Huh?” He frowned down at her. “What do you mean it wasn’t there?”

“They’ve come across places like what Pidge was talking about… apparently.” Hunk answered for Blue. Gold likely telling him something similar. “Sounds like they’ve been avoiding them for the most part.”

“Why?” Pidge questioned.

Hunk hummed and pat Gold’s mane with an understanding nod. “They said it was too dangerous. Which I totally have to agree with. I mean we were new at the whole infiltration thing and the lions were well, a lot smaller.”

 _‘Wouldn’t have been much help.’_ Blue confirmed for him.

“That’s… fair.” Pidge relented with a huff at whatever Green must have said to her. “Don't like it, but logically it makes sense.”

“Soooo… does that mean you guys could help us find this place? Even if it goes off the radar?” Lance brushed his hand over Blue’s cheek.

She nodded.

He sighed in relief. That was one less problem they had to worry about. In the off chance Pidge hadn’t already recorded the location and they lost the site, at least they had the lions to help.

“What’s our plan of attack here then?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, fearless leader, whaddya got?” Pidge teased with a grin.

Lance half debated throwing her a snide remark or gesture. But her and Hunk were back on the same page so he wasn’t going to press his luck. “I say we load up a little heavier with the weaponry. And I think we will be needing the vehicle after all.” He grinned at the both of them.

“Really?!” Hunk beamed brightly, face dropping a moment later. “Uh… I won’t have to ride in it.. Will I?”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Are you just _now_ remembering your motion sickness?”

Hunk appeared a bit pale. “Maybe.” He responded.

“Not for us, no.” Lance shook his head with a smile. “I’m thinking maybe two of the others. One to man the guns if needed and the other to drive. We’ll need the extra space and I don’t think the lions will work out to well.”

He stared at his friends hopeful faces. 

Lance grinned. “We’re going to be bringing a few people back with us, after all. Right, Dream Three?”

The other two groaned.

### -.-.-.-.-

“Alright, in and out.” Lance whispered from the back of Blue to the other two, mounted on their own lions. “From what we can tell there is only two additional people with the Holts. We grab them and go. The less noise we make, the better.”

Hunk and Pidge nodded.

He singled at the van. A mirror reflected quickly back twice, giving him the go ahead.

Lance inhaled deeply and patted the side of Blue’s neck gently. She strode forward, paws silent against the desert sand. The only light offered to them by the glow of the moon. Night as a cover seemed like their safest bet to get in and out undetected.

The building stood about two stories high against the night. Pidge had reasoned that being able to see it meant that the Galra likely didn't have most of their base technology setup. That now was the best time to go before they got the chance to install a cloaking device, heating radar, and all that other shit that would just make a rescue mission impossible.

At least that’s what the tech was telling her.

Lance and Hunk both agreed that the sooner, the better.

Nadia and Ina volunteered for the mission before James or Ryan even got a chance. Honestly Lance was going to pick them anyway. Ina was scary brillant, if not a little awkward, just like Pidge and he trusted her behind the computer in the van running the scans almost as much. And Nadia… well she would make sure they got out of there in one piece. Whether by her crazy driving or shooting, remained up in the air. But her determination would get them out of here.

Plus, ya know, it’d be a hell of a lot less awkward without Ryan here after how this morning ended. And he tended to pair up with James for missions. And Lance could only handle so much of James. There was also the possibility that James maaay totally be into Ryan and Lance _maaaybe_ putting a damper on what could be a blossoming relationship between the two.

So… there was that.

This was also just speculation of course. Lance really didn’t pay much attention to what went on between James and Ryan unless the two seemed to be acting out of the norm. Like if it messed up their team dynamics and what not. Not really something they had time for.

Possible shit show that waited him when he returned aside, Lance focused on the task at hand.

Getting close to the building was easy enough. Just a few droids watching what was clearly the front entrance. Well timed attacks by Hunk and Lance with their gun of choice took care of that problem. A simple hack into the control panel by Pidge, let them in the door.

From there the mission grew a bit tricky.

They slipped off their lions for better mobility and more attack/defensive options. Green lead the way through the maze of halls. Pidge assured them that her lion could tell the right way. Their lions had an uncanny ability that let them sense certain… things. To what extent these ‘senses’ went, they still hadn’t been able to figure out. As far as they could tell, the skill grew with the lions.

Green managed to choose a path with limited patrol of droids. For the most part they went undetected. In the few instances they had ran into a bot, Pidge would sneak up on them and zap them with her homemade taser. Hunk would catch the large droid before it hit the ground. He’d then drag it into a deserted room and leave it.

Hours seemed to slip by.

Finally they stopped in front of a door. 

“This it?” Lance asked impatiently. His eyes scanned the hallway. “I’m ready to get out of here.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Pidge grumbled at him. “Hold onto your panties, princess.”

Lance squawked in indignation.

Hunk elbowed him sharply, placing a finger to his lips in the universal sign to ‘shut the fuck up’.

He scowled but didn’t say another word. Just huffed and crossed his arms as he openly pouted.

“Got it!” Pidge shot up straight as an arrow as the door began to open.

Each of them waited on baited breath. Pidge stepped cautiously into the room. The rest of them followed. Lance blinked as he let his eyes adjust to the room. The first thing he noticed were beds. Beds occupied by people.

“Katie?” An older man sat up with a start. “Is that… is that you?”

“Dad!” Pidge threw herself at the older man. Her dad, Sam Holt. They hugged each other tightly.

A woman ran over to them quickly. Colleen. She squeezed Pidge as soon as the man let go. “Katie…” the rest of what Colleen mumbled into her light brown hair was lost.

“What? Pidge?” A young man bolted from his bed and rushed over. Matt. “What in the hell… How are you here?”

Pidge peeled away from her mother to wrap her arms around her brother. “We came to rescue you.”

“We?” Sam frowned lightly.

All eyes in the room turned to Hunk and Lance.

“Uh… yo.” Lance gave them all a two fingered salute and a sheepish grin.

“I repeat. What in the hell _and_ how are you here?” Matt held his sister at arms length and stared down at her quizcally.

“We can explain all that later.” Pidge shook her head.

“Yes.” Colleen pursed her lips. Her sharp gaze on the lions. “I imagine it’s quite the story.”

“You have no idea.” Hunk laughed anxiously. He patted Gold’s mane. A nervous habit of his he’d developed over the past year.

“Well, let’s get going then.” Sam nodded. He waved his hand towards the back of the room. “Come with us. We can figure out details after we get out of here.”

Lance noticed the other two for the first time. Two young men. He didn’t recognize them. But that really didn’t mean much. The two simply exchanged looks and nodded.

Slipping out of the base proved too simple. They were almost back to the vehicle when fire started to rain down on them.

The lions threw up their shields moments before the shots struck. Everyone gathered safely into the back of the large van. Nadia hightailed it out of there without a word. Ina typed away on the computer. The lions ran along outside. Offering extra protection. There simply wasn’t room for them to travel along in the van.

Silence and relief weighed heavily in the small space.

“What were they doing to you in there…” Pidge broached the topic that had probably being eating at her since she saw them early that morning.

“They had us searching for something.” Sam told them plainly.

“What?” Pidge tilted her head curiously.

Lance’s lips set into a thin line. What on Earth would draw an alien species here?

“It was a weird name.” Matt chimed in. “Don’t even know what exactly it was, but they were very convinced that we did.”

“And it _was_?” Pidge asked again irritably.

“Voltron.”

### -.-.-.-.-

“Let’s take one a them fighter jets!”

“No.”

“Why not!?”

Keith inhaled deeply through his nose, trying not to snap at the other man. “For the last time, it’s not practical! Not to mention _you’ve_ never flown one before!”

“But _you_ have!” His companion shot right back. His brown eyes were irritated. “It’ll be a lot more effective in taking them down.”

He tried not to scowl. This was not the time to be bringing up Keith’s past experience at the Garrison. How this guy even knew that he was part of the fighter pilots, he didn’t have time to ask. They needed to get moving. The others were still very much pinned down and waiting for them.

“The tank thing meets what we need it for. We need a way for you guys to transfer people _after_ we take out the Galra.” Keith explained as he walked towards the closest armored looking van tank combo. “And assuming that none of you are pilots, this thing is your best bet. Besides,” Keith quirked a brow at him over his shoulder, “what about those driving skills your sister mentioned?”

The other man pondered it over for a few seconds before giving in. “Fine. I drive. You shoot.”

“That’s the plan.”

The two loaded up into the van along with Red. The thing was spacious enough to fit probably three of him so it should hold all the captives just fine.

“Dude!” The man exclaimed with a large grin as he settled into the seat. “This is totally rad! They don’t even have keys! Or they have those little fob things somewhere in here. Just push and go!”

The tan man does just that, pushes a button and the vehicle roars to live.

“Seems odd they’d leave these so easy to get.” Keith voiced his concern. _Better not be some kind of trap._ He thought off handley as they drove towards a large door.

“Probably dont’ think humans are stupid enough to try to steal from them.” The other man snickered. He fumbled around looking for something. He pushed a button above his head and the doors in front of them opened. “Oh my god!” He laughed maniacally. “They have a garage door opener in this thing!”

 _‘He’s… odd…’_ Red blinked at Keith.

The dark haired youth reached out to stroke his mane. He couldn’t help but think the same thing.

“Amused by the little things, huh?” Keith quirked a brow curiously. Though it was convenient. Saved them a few minutes instead of trying to find something to open the door for them.

“Dude.” He shot a look over his shoulder. “I’ve been in this place for like 6 months staring at rocks in a dessert.” He turned the wheel sharply towards the sound of gunfire. “You’d be pretty pumped too if the only thing you did in that time was stare at rock formations.”

“... fair enough.”

Keith knew the feeling all too well. It reminded him of his time in his shack in the month he’d been out of school before the invasion. He slipped into what he assumed was the chair to handle the weapons. Of course everything appeared in whatever language the Galra used. He had no idea what to do.

 _‘That one.’_ Red helpfully pawed at a section of the controls.

“We’re coming up on them. You ready, my dude?”

He didn’t question his lion. Instead Keith mashed the largest button. A screen in front of him lit up. A target system of sorts displayed. He poked the button to the right of it.

A whirring sound and then BOOM!

“Whoa!” The driver laughed heartily. “Nice aim bro! That had to be like, half of the droids! Mighta even caught a Galra with that one.”

Keith smiled at him. His eyes drifted past to the window and widened. “Pay attention!”

“Shit!” The man cursed, seeing the two Galra now shooting at them. He yanked the wheel to the left, clipping one of them and sending him into the other. “Yes!”

“Was that on purpose or a fluke?” Keith mumbled as he began pressing buttons again.

More droids exploded.

The other man laughed. “All skill, my man. All skill.”

Keith only half believed him.

“Three down, two to go.”

“What?” Keith jumped out of his seat to look through the windshield.

Sure enough, three of the Galra soldiers were down. Tied up even by the others. Shiro, of course already fighting one of the remaining two.

“Stop the van.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it!” Keith shouted, already reaching for the door handle as the driver stomped on the brakes.

He barrel rolled out of the van. He pulled his galra sword up just in time to block a hit at Shiro’s back. The impact sent him stumbling slightly into his brother.

“Keith.” Shiro breathed in relief. The two were pinned, back to back against the two Galra. The others guarded by Black. Red joined his fellow lion in his job. “Think you can take that one?”

He rolled his eyes, not even responding as he pushed back against the soldier. Keith jabbed at his center. His opponent blocked it.

Keith swiped again.

His opponent dodged.

He smirked, finally far enough away from Shiro and the others that their fight wouldn’t do any damage.

The Galra brought his sword down heavily on Keith.

He raised his own up to block it. He then twisted out of the way, striking at the other’s opening.

The alien hissed. “You insolent little pup!” The deep voice rumbled. He slashed widely. The strike aimed near Keith’s shoulder.

He moved out of instinct. His body already knowing how to dodge.

Completely unnecessary as Red tackled the Galra to the ground. He roared viciously in the man’s face. The man practically whimpered underneath the fierce beast. Keith couldn’t blame him. He didn’t know what kind of creatures these people were use to, but being face to face with something like Red would be terrifying.

Still.

Keith huffed. “I didn’t need your help, Red.”

His lion’s face shifted to his normal air of indifference. He sat right on the Galra’s chest. _‘I know.’_

“Get this thing off of me!” The Galra shouted. “I’m a general of the great Galra Empire! You are a lowly subspecies! Barely worth our time.”

“And yet you’re here on our planet.” Keith deadpanned. He glanced around the clearing. Shiro heading his way. His opponent in a pile with the others.

“Why are you here?” Shiro questioned as he stepped up. Black faithfully at his side now that the danger had passed and the others were safe.

“I owe you no explanation, humans!”

“We’ll deal with him later.” Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You got him, Red?”

The lion nodded.

Shiro tipped his head towards where the survivors were already loading up the van. The older gentleman approached Shiro. Keith parted off to talk to the other members of his family. The ones who had really helped him out. The driver and sharpshooter.

Their mom intercepted him.

She beamed at him as he approached. “Thank you so much for your help!” Her dark blue gaze shifted behind him. “The both of you. And your companions. I don’t think we ever would have made it out of here without you.”

“It wasn’t that big of a deal…” Keith trailed off, unsure how to take the praise.

She smacked his arm and he blinked in surprise. “Nonsense. You did so much for us.”

“I actually came to thank your… kids?” He said the word cautiously. Half of him worried she might hit him again at the wrong assumption.

“Yes those two numbskulls are some of mine.” She sighed with a fond shake of her head. A proud smile tugged at her lips. She waved the two over.

“You’re packing up awfully fast.” Keith noted. Only the family and a few others stayed outside of the van. Everyone else already loaded.

She hummed. “Want to get out of here as fast as we can. Who knows if they sent out some type of distress signal.”

 _That makes sense._ He nodded.

“You’re sure you don’t want our help?” Keith asked. His eyes flitted over to where Shiro and her husband talked. He was sure Shiro asked the same thing. “We could help you set up a camp or-”

“No, no. You've done enough.” The older woman insisted. The shake of her head in time with the other man’s. “We have a few more members of our family to find. They, thankfully, weren’t captured with us. We’re hoping that they stayed put like we asked so we can continue looking for our other son.”

 _Just how many kids do they have?_ Keith found himself thinking.

“Oh he’s _so_ going to be in trouble if he’s not there!~” Sang the markswoman from before with a smug grin.

“Pfft!” The driver snorted. “When isn’t that kid in trouble?”

“Hush, now.” The woman silenced her children with a look. Both stood up straight and nodded. She turned back to Keith. “Thank you again for all that you’ve done.”

“It really was no trouble.” Keith shifted anxiously. He stared at the other two, wanting to get the attention off himself. “And thank you two for your help.”

Both glanced at their mother and merely nodded. Apparently not trusting that she wouldn’t repermind them again. 

She hummed, blue eyes relaying her appreciation. “You didn’t have to come help us. Most wouldn’t.”

“I’m sorry it took us so long to realize places like this exist.”

“You did what you could with the knowledge you had.” She smiled kindly and pat his shoulder in reassurance. “That’s all any of us can do.”

Keith blinked at her. He didn’t necessarily agree but he nodded anyways. She didn’t seem like the type of person he wanted to cross. She barely knew him for more than a half hour. Yet here she had both smacked him and offered him comfort in a way he wasn’t very familiar with.

“That’s a good boy.” She chuckled and pat his shoulder again. “Perhaps we’ll see you again.” She dipped her head and walked towards her family.

The group of survivors hopped in one of the vans and disappeared into the night.

He turned his attention back to the Galra. “Ready to answer our question?”

“We’ll let you live.” Shiro tacked on.

“What makes you think-”

“Red.” Keith simply said his name.

The lion roared in the man’s face.

“We’re… looking for something. Searched most of the universe and it somehow made it to your tiny insignificant planet.”

“And that would be?” Shiro prompted. Even his patience seemed to be wearing thin.

“Voltron.”

A shot then rang out through the air, silencing the alien.

Their eyes snapped to the shooter, finding one of the Galra still functioning. Shiro shot them without a second thought. The body slumped to the side. Motionless once again.

Keith quirked a brow at Shiro in confusion. “What in the hell is a voltron?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Yeah, Voltron is still a thing. Or is it? This is an AU after all. Could be referring to anything. I mean, we do already have the lions. What else could they mean? 
> 
> Anyways, next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for! Hope you found this chapter enjoyable and will be back for the next one! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed and the group is about to meet some familiar faces. 
> 
> Or. 
> 
> The chapter we've all been waiting for. Keith and Lance find each other in a deserted city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long! I planned on posting early January and then I kinda sorta... had a baby. So that little nugget has been taking up a good chunk of my time. I hoping to get use to the schedule of things here so I can get some serious writing done for all my stories while i'm on leave. But we'll see! I only have one story posted over here but I do post over on fanfiction.net as well. So the plan is to finish some work over there so I can focus more attention on this one. (have about four current wip that I'm posting. Not including all the side projects I have going that haven't seen the light of day yet.) 
> 
> ANYWAYS - The chapter you've all been waiting for! Or at least I've been waiting for ;) Enjoy!

##  Chapter 5

###  \-- two years later --

A simple scouting mission. 

That’s all Lance planned on doing in this deserted town. Hunk and Pidge were a few towns over, doing much of the same thing. Gathering supplies they could find and staying out of trouble. It wasn’t often that one of them would go and scout alone, but Lance just had a feeling about this place. Coming here sounded far more appealing then where Hunk and Pidge went.

_ Why,  _ he couldn’t really say. 

But it reminded of him when he got the urge to look for Blue, so he just went with it.

They were on a bit of a time crunch though. Supplies were running low after their week excursion and they either had to split up or give up this town all together. Lance refused. 

Hunk and Pidge had been anxious. Rightfully so when most towns were at the very least populated by a handful of Galra droids. But he assured them that he and Blue could handle it. 

And they were. It’d already been a day and it’d been smooth sailing so far. 

The two of them mostly kept to the rooftops. Lance’s skill rested in long range combat and Blue didn’t seem to mind lounging about as he surveyed the area. He had another day here before he was set to meet Hunk and Pidge and honestly? He was getting bored. 

“I thought something important was going to happen here.” He complained as he paused in scoping the landscape to flop on his back. “But so far nothing! Just a few droids who don’t even know that we are here until they’re scattered across the ground.”

Blue hummed comfortingly in his mind. Offering what she could to state him. 

She’d grown even larger the past two years. She officially passed the ‘regular’ female lion size and finally capped out at with her head falling just under nine feet when she stood her full height. Her coat developed into a beautiful dark blue. The same lighter color of her underbelly also littered random other spots on her back and around her face. 

“I know, I know.” He sighed heavily. “I shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth and all that crap. But it’s so boring!” He tossed an arm over his eyes as he flopped onto his back. “I gave up routine scavenging for what? To come chill out on rooftops in this  _ boring  _ town all because of a dumb feeling.”

His lion huffed. 

“Of course it isn’t so bad with you here, girl.” Lance shot her a sheepish smile. “Couldn’t ask for a better feline to have at my side in any kinda situation.”

She promptly laid her head down. A dismissal. 

He groaned. Even Blue wasn’t up for their normal shenanigans. Maybe he should just follow her lead and take a nap? It wasn’t often he got to relax anymore. The past two years had been a whirlwind after the rescue mission. 

The addition of the Holts to their ragtag group had been both extremely bountiful and headache inducing. Colleen, along with Hunk, had been able to start the vegetation back up. Meaning they were able to grow a good chunk of their own food. Not something any of the teens had been able to focus much on in the first year. 

Having Sam and Matt Holt around really helped them spruce up their already running technology. Electricity wasn’t something they were worried about running out of anymore. The three managing to make the most of the alien power sources they had in abundance. Pidge found a way to more reliably find hidden bases along with the help of her father and brother. 

Which was great, really it was. 

It was just that with the more reliable technology meant they were sent out of base more often than not. This past year they’d been on the road far more than they had been back at the base. Not that Lance could complain. They were helping out their own kind. Getting them out of questionable situations and out of the hands of the Galra. Saving the human race one base at a time had its merits, of course.

But with more rescues came more people. And more people came more responsibilities. 

Lance had somehow shifted from a leader of seven teens into a leader of a seventy something little colony they had built within the Garrison’s walls. 

He’d  _ tried  _ to hand the reins over to Sam when the Holt’s first settled into the base. It made sense. Sam was a senior officer by Garrison standards and the normal adult standards. 

But when Lance brought it up to him, Sam merely chuckled and shook his head. 

_ “You seem to be holding up just fine before we got here, Lance. You kids got something good going. Don’t let me interrupt it.”  _ He kindly declined Lance’s outright offer. 

The bastard. 

Lance meant that in the  _ nicest  _ way possible. This just wasn’t something he ever pictured himself doing. 

Leading a large group was… exhausting. Of course not everyone they rescued wanted to join them, no matter how much the base insisted, so that helped keep the numbers somewhat manageable. But the larger they grew, the more pressure Lance felt. 

Like he couldn’t do it. 

Like he’d fuck up. 

Like literally  _ anyone  _ would be better at it then he was. 

He tried telling his best friends about it. But neither would hear him on it. Both sprouted words of encouragement (Hunk) and laid out the facts of the matter (Pidge). He supposed both of them were comforting in their own way. And most of the time he really was too busy to ponder on his place at the Garrison most days. 

No those few spare moments he had were usually devoted to trying to figure out the missing puzzle they’d been handed two years ago. 

Voltron. 

They were no closer to knowing what it was now, then they had been back then. Even with all of Pidge’s digging and growing knowledge on the Galra, they still had nothing to show for it. Nothing but the name. Repeated over and over. On computer systems. On the Galra communication network. Just the same damn phrase.

The topic staled for Lance. He popped his head into the discussion whenever he thought there was new info. Otherwise he tried staying clear of it. The whole thing was frustrating and he had enough to worry about without that. 

Though, his mind occasionally wandered there. He couldn’t help it. Wondering what could be so important to drag an alien race to an ‘insignificant planet’ like Earth was just too tempting a question to ignore. But even those thoughts couldn't state him. To many unanswered questions always came with those thoughts. 

But he was  _ so  _ bored.

Lance ran a hand through his short hair with a sigh. He didn’t want to think anymore. He rolled back onto his stomach and took a look through the scope. Maybe a droid had stumbled back out into the street. Perhaps even a small little army he could distract himself with. 

Practically anything would have been better then the figure that caught his eye. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Lance blinked, pulling away from the scope and then stared back through it. “No way. No fucking way.”

Blue nudged his side, urging him to explain. 

Lance followed the body of a young man as he darted towards a droid. A single swipe of his blade dropped the robot. Another one approached. It too met the same fate. 

He bit his lip and frowned. 

Black hair whipped in the wind. A bandanna pulled over the person’s mouth. The same stupid red leather jacket and black shirt and jeans they’d always favored during down time. 

It was  _ him  _ alright. 

Blue smacked Lance with her paw.

“It’s Keith.” He answered, not taking his eye off the other man. “Keith fucking Kogane and-” He paused, eyes widened as he spotted a red male lion with him - “He has a fucking lion, Blue! A red one. What the  _ actual fuck _ !?”

Blue rested her chin on his head to see where he was looking. She peered over the landscape and finally voiced her thoughts. 

_ ‘So he does.’  _

“That’s it?!” Lance squeaked out indignantly. He needed her to be more upset about this with him. “Just a ‘so he does’? Come  _ on  _ Blue, give me something to work with here.”

_ ‘But,’  _ he could hear confusion in her voice.  _ ‘I don’t know this… Keith? Or the lion with him… I don't think.’  _

“We went to the Garrison together.” Lance explained briefly. “The hotshot of the class. Excelled at the simulators. Had everyone in class wanting to get into his pants. He got kicked out like a month before everything went down.”

_ ‘You were… friends?’  _

“Oh  _ hell  _ no!” He spat back immediately. “Couldn’t stand the guy! He always thought he was better than me! We hardly talked.”

He sensed Blue’s confusion at his indignation.  _ ‘How do you even know it’s him?’  _

“I’d recognize that mullet anywhere!” The response was immediate as his blue eyes followed Keith’s lithe figure. 

Now that he’d seen him, Lance had a hard time looking anywhere else. It had been over three years since he saw the guy. The realization caused an odd churning in his gut. 

Blue remained thoughtful at his side. 

Lance sensed her unvoiced question. 

“We’re just gunna wait and see what they do.” He scowled at Keith through his scope. “If we run into them, we run into them. I’m  _ not  _ going out of my way to approach him.”

Lance finally pulled his attention away from the other young man. A few more droids had littered the street while he’d been distracted. He half debated letting them make their way to Keith. But decided against it. 

He needed an outlet for his sudden nerves.

###  -.-.-.-.-

This had been a stupid idea. 

Keith struck down another droid as he moved quietly through the streets. 

Shiro had taken off in the opposite direction, Keith managing to convince him that they should split up to cover more ground. The town appeared fairly deserted from what they could tell. Not much in life forms anyways. A stupid amount of droids, but that was usually how these towns were. Bigger ones full of untapped resources but just far enough off the beaten path that most wouldn’t bother to check. 

Keith assumed this would be an easy win. Quick stroll through the town to hit up the normal spots. Grocery stores and pharmacies. Maybe grab some new clothes and if easily available, bathing supplies. 

Yeah. Super easy. 

He hadn’t counted on the sheer number of droids though. A good chunk of which weren’t even functioning. 

A large number laid down in the street. A single hole pierced through either the chest or the head. The main two ways to stop a droid in a single blow when using a long ranged weapon. 

So now Keith kinda wished he would have just went with Shrio. Because he had no idea who was taking these damn robots down. 

Friend? 

Foe?

Keith didn’t went to find out. They’d run into enough rouges on the road to know better then to press his luck with unknown parties. If he could avoid them, he would. Especially being split from Shrio. An enemy was the last thing they needed when the two of them were separated. 

The dagger wielding man cautiously peered around the corner. Amethyst eyes staring down the new street. 

A shot pierced the air. 

Red emitted a low growl. A warning.

Keith scowled and scanned the area, unable to find a trace of anyone or anything that may cause such a reaction. Both of them knew someone else was here. Gunshots weren’t quiet and this town had been letting out a steady spew as soon as they’d parted from Shrio and Black over an hour ago. 

“Where, boy?” Keith mumbled under his breath. 

He fingered the blade at this side, ready at a moments notice. If Red thought it was worth checking out, Keith wouldn’t deny him. He trusted his lion’s instincts just as much as his own. 

His lion silently lead the way to a four story building at the end of the street. He ducked behind the structure and Keith followed. There they found a set of well worn stairs. Red sat down and glanced up with a tilt of his head. A fairly laid back reaction from his lion. Keith frowned, debating if it was worth going to investigate further. Red didn’t seem worried or anxious in the slightest. And Keith wasn’t going to lie, that made him curious. 

A shot rang through the air again. 

Keith gritted his teeth. The sound of gunshots always made him uneasy. He assumed the shooter was on a rooftop, likely this one from Red’s actions. Not knowing who was firing set him on edge. It could be anyone. Though the chances of a Galra enemy were low considering they were taking out the droids. Still… didn’t mean he liked it.

He glanced back around the corner. 

Galra drones littered the street. The very same he’d been in just five minutes before. He narrowed his eyes as another shot pierced through the one nearest to the building. Still a hundred yards away. 

Red nudged him. The lion again gestured towards the stairs. 

_ ‘If we go up. We can hide.’  _

“But…” Keith argued, gaze back to the street. “We could be trapped as well.”

_ ‘There’s something odd on the roof. I want to check.’  _ Red’s gaze bore into his own, determined to have his way.

Keith sighed. His own curiosity itching to be scratched. 

Up it was then.

The climb was a bit of a struggle given Red’s size. He’d grown a lot in two years and weighed probably close to a thousand pounds. How exactly the fire escape managed to hold both of their weight, Keith wasn’t about to question. When he arrived at the roof he paused at the unbelievable sight before him. 

Another lion. 

Female, given the lack of a mane, but seeing another lion out wasn’t even the shocking part. No that went to the curious markings she had. Deep blue covered her coat with lighter patches dotting across her back like the sun's rays on the ocean. The color of her coat rivalied Red’s in its intensity. His lions own fur a blood red with a more vibrant shade painting the back of his neck and underbelly. She was larger than Red too, but only by a handful of inches. No where near the size of Black. 

Her eyes were on them instantly as she lounged lazily at the feet of a man sprawled on his stomach. Keith noticed the sniper in his arms aimed at, what he assumed, was the drones below. 

The man fired a few quick shots.

A light chuckle carried through the air. “You see that one, girl? One of those shots was a two for one. And they told me I’d never amount to anything.”

The lion pawed at the man’s foot sluggishly. Probably trying to relay some type of warning.

“No-no, don’t try to distract me from my genius.” Another shot. “A few more minutes. That should be enough.”

The female made a low grumble in her chest as Keith tried to get closer. 

“Yeah well-”

Keith kicked a rock and cringed, hoping he went unheard. 

Faster than he thought was humanly possible, the man whirled around. A handgun suddenly in his grasp.

_ Blue. _

That’s the only thought to pass through his head as the stranger held him at gunpoint. Blue eyes the same shade as his lions fur. A deep ocean framed by short chocolate brown hair and tanned skin. The man was young. Probably near the same age as Keith. He wore light blue jeans and a large green military jacket with what looked like a white tee underneath.

“Oh,” the man spoke first, not an ounce of fear at being caught unaware, “it’s you.” He said flatly. Like he expected him. Or knew he’d been up there the whole time. 

“What?” Keith frowned deeply at him. Something in the other man’s tone rubbed him the wrong way. “You know me?”

The stranger quirked a slender brow as he studied his features. “I mean we were at the Garrison together, but that was years ago.” The man lowered his gun slightly to get a better look at him. As if he just realized he did actually know him. “I meant it more as I  _ just  _ saw you.” He poked his thumb behind him. “Out on the street.” He clarified.

He furrowed his brow further, knife still held defensively up. “I don’t know you.”

The man snorted and rolled his eyes. “Go figure. The great Keith Kogane has no idea who little ole me is.”

He bristled at hearing his name from the strangers lips. 

The odd man then switched back over to watching the street with his sniper. A moment later, he fired another shot. 

_ What is wrong with this guy?  _ Keith couldn’t help but think.  _ Who the hell turns their back on a stranger? Er, okay he knows me... But still! I have my fucking knife out!  _

His eyes drifted to the female lion watching the two of them. Her posture remained relaxed. Clearly she wasn’t threatened by them. She didn’t make any warning snarls, unlike Red, but he could see the threat in her eyes. All it would take was one wrong move towards the man and they’d be in trouble. 

Her eyes spoke of high intelligence. 

Just like Red. 

“Where’d you find her?” Keith asked before his rational brain could catch up.

“What?” The man didn’t spare him a glance as he fired a shot. 

“The lion.” He answered simply. It was already out there, may as well continue with the line of questioning. 

“You’re awfully chatty with some guy you  _ claim  _ not to know.” The stranger responded flippantly. 

Two more shots. 

“I  _ don’t  _ know you.” Keith took a menacing step forward. This guy was really starting to piss him off. “Answer my question.”

He snorted. “Better watch your step amigo. Or change your tone.” He advised releasing another few shots, not even bothering to look at him. “Blue generally doesn’t take too kindly to  _ strangers  _ threatening me.”

It was then he finally noticed how much more menacing the blue lion looked. She’s just barely raised off her belly, shoulders low and ready to pounce at a moments notice. Her eyes narrowed not on him, but on Red who had somehow maneuvered in front of him. 

_ ‘She’s warning us not to move closer.’  _ Red’s deep rumble sounded off in his mind. 

Before Keith could process the fact that Blue could  _ fucking talk to Red,  _ the bastard on the ground was speaking.

“You tell ‘em, girl.” He encouraged her with an amused tone. A pause and then a small chuckle. “I know right? That’s what I was talking about! Just as ridiculous now as it was then.”

Keith gritted his teeth, annoyed that he could only hear one side of whatever conversation the shooter and the blue lion were having. “What are they saying?” He mumbled under his breath to Red.

_ ‘Something about your attitude... and your hair?’  _ Red’s brows were knitted together. 

Blue purred.

Red frowned deeply.  _ ‘Now she’s making suggestive comments at me?’  _

“What?!” Keith shouted. 

“Dude, relax, will ya?” The shooter soothed mockingly as he fired off another shot. “She’s just messing with him. Nothing wrong with having a little fun with some old friends.”

“Stop talking like you know me.” His caution flew off the roof. Like this guy soon would be. The more Keith talked with him the more he forgot the need for discretion. 

At that the shooter shot to his knees and spun around to level Keith with a sharp glare. He stood a second later, his guns still on the ground. He placed his hands on his hips and scowled. All of it an impressive flow of movement for someone with such long dangly limps. 

“The name’s Lance.” His blue eyes zipped over Keith’s face, searching for something. “Lance McClain. We had the same fucking classes at the Garrison before you got yourself kicked out.”

Keith defensiveness spiked. “The aliens invaded like a month later!” He threw his arms in the air in angry protest. “What was the point of staying?”

“I don’t know, to graduate?” Lance spat back.

“There was no graduation!”

“That’s besides the point!”

“That’s  _ exactly  _ the point!” 

Keith growled, pushing against the Lance’s shoulders. When they had gotten so close in their shouting match, he had no idea. “You’re an idiot. While you were wasting your time in school I was trying to find out how to stop them!”

“By yourself?” The other man scoffed in disbelief. “Yeah right. We knew what was happening and weren’t able to catch a whiff of anything! Even with a guy on the inside.”

He opened his mouth and promptly shut it as the words registered fully. “What? You  _ knew _ ?”

“Hell yeah we knew!” The tan man crossed his arms and stuck his chin up in the air. 

“How?”

“None of your business, Mullet.”

He furrowed his brows. “Mullet?”

“Your hair.”

“It is  _ not  _ a mullet!”

_ ‘Trouble...’  _ Red warned.

Both stilled in their argument. Keith assumed Blue told Lance the same.

“ _ Shit _ .” Lance scrambled to the edge of the roof, Keith right on his heels.

Both peered over.

“Shit.” Keith echoed as he caught sight of the Galra soldier leading what had to be twenty more droids towards the old fire escape behind him.

He turned to his left to look at Lance, finding the young man already gone. He heard scratching along the roof, alerting Keith to Lance’s presence. The tan man dropped down by his guns.

The shooter gathered his equipment swiftly shouting a, “We gotta go!” The sniper’s strap draped over his chest and shoulder. The handgun now holstered at his hip. His blue eyes searched the area.

“Jump to the next building.” Keith ordered, already climbing up onto Red’s back.

“Are you nuts, Kogane?” Lance bellowed at him with wide eyes. “The nearest building is twenty-five feet away!”

He quirked a brow, both at the attitude and Lance addressing him by his last name. A smirk crossed his lips at seeing the shooter with an expression other than arrogance. Even if it bordered on panic. 

“What?” Keith taunted with a slight tilt of his head. His voice took on a playful edge he hadn’t felt in years. “Don’t think you can make it, McClain?” 

Lance bristled, panic replaced by irritation, and Blue growled at his side. “Course we can!” He immediately responded. He rested a tan hand on her blue coat. “Let’s show em how it’s done, girl.”

The other man shot him one last snarky glare before he jumped onto the back of his lion, sliding into a saddle of sorts that Keith hadn’t noticed before. Keith nodded at him and then patted Red’s shoulder. The male lion shot forward, running towards the edge and then leaping in the air. Wind flew through Keith’s hair and he smiled at the familiar sensation.

They landed a second later. 

Another five and a thud sounded off a little farther in front of them. 

Lance patted Blue with pride. “That’s my girl.” A second later he was sending Keith an irritatingly smug grin. “Looks like we win!”

“It’s not a competition.” Keith started at him, attempting to keep his anger in check. This guy did nothing but push his buttons. But the fact remained that they may have to work together to get out of this one. He couldn't afford to lose his cool. 

_ Patience yields focus.  _ Shiro’s mantra reminded him. 

“Says the loser!” Lance wiggled his eyebrows at him. 

Keith’s jaw slacked. “Fine!” he snapped. “Next building. You’re going down.”

The tan man’s grin merely widened. “You’re on.”

_ ‘We won’t lose.’  _ Red echoed Keith’s own thoughts. He wondered if his lion was getting the same kind of treatment from Blue to urge such a response. 

Lance made eye contact with him and Keith narrowed his eyes. Not a word reached the air as their lions lurched forward in sync. The next building settled underneath them.

Keith grinned. “Oh, would you look at that.”

“Shuddup.” Lance grumbled, his bottom lip popping out in a pout. “You cheated. You only beat us by a hair.”

Keith almost laughed at the audacity of it. Was this guy for real?

“Another building over and I think we should be able to hop down.” Lance spoke as he stared back the way they came. 

The first droid just appeared on the rooftop. And fired.

“Better make it fast.” Keith huffed as Red sidestepped a shot, not even bothering throwing up his shield. 

Lance grumbled something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like, “that’s what she said,” and shot across the gap to the next, shorter building. 

Keith followed right after him. This time there were no words exchanged over who ‘won’. Instead both peered over the side of the building. Still quite the drop.

Shots fired over their heads. 

“Stairs, over here.” Lance waved him over. Blue started down the steps at a surprisingly agile pace for her size. 

They reached the ground and Red took over the lead. Tentatively, Keith surveyed the area. It appeared clear. He made a hand single to Lance, who nodded in understanding, maybe the kid did actually go to the Garrison with him. 

They quietly moved out. They needed to get out of town. Out of the now dangerous area. 

Almost to the outskirts, they heard a horrible sound. A vehicle whirled towards them. Outpoured more droids and one haughty commander. Before either made a move the droids circled them.

They were surrounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Keith and Lance finally meet! It's been about 3 years since they've seen each other so you can't really blame Keith for not recognizing the man. So rough age for our main gang would be Keith-21, Lance and Hunk-20, Pidge-18, and Shrio-28. Which I think is around what they end up being by the end of season 8? I'm not going to claim to know exactly what age everyone ended up being. Especially with Keith and his two year gap and the chunk of time the team lost and all that jazz. *clears throat* Uh, ignore my nonsense. Age doesn't really matter after they're over 20 anyways ;) haha
> 
> I'm super excited to show you guys what I've been thinking for this story! Seriously these first few chapters are just the tip of the iceberg. These beginning chapters have just been mostly setup for the big things coming. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will stick around to see what's next! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith work together to get out of the quickly filling Galra city. Harsh words and dirty jokes ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any errors in this chapter. I do not have a beta.
> 
> Warning: There is a tiny bit of gore/mentions of blood. I don't think it's anything to graphic but just in case, just skip from the paragraph that starts "Keith responded with a... " to "Ugh, another shirt ruined." 
> 
> On to the chapter!

Well, this was just _lovely_.

Not only had Lance been forced into a less than stellar reunion (if it could even be called that when Keith -the asshole- didn't even _remember him_ ). Now a small army of droids and one smug looking Galra commander surrounded them.

_Wonderful._ Lance thought snarkily. _Just wonderful._

His blue eyes shifted to Keith. A small frown pulled at the other man's features. Amethyst gaze shifted over the scenario they found themselves in. Likely working on some way out of the situation.

Lance should probably be doing the same.

But...

_It's all his fault._ Lance blamed the other man. _If Kogane hadn't distracted me on the roof those assholes never would have found me._

He finally dragged his eyes away to do his own assessing of the situation. Feeling especially piety, he called, "what's the plan, chief," with much more bite than was probably necessary given the slightly dire circumstances.

Keith leveled him with a stare. Very unimpressed. "Don't die."

And then the fucker launched himself off his lion's back and at the nearest droid.

Lance gawked for all of half a second before following suit and rolling off Blue. He pulled out his handgun and fired shot after shot into droids heads. Blue offered him cover through the bulk of it. When the numbers had dwindled off enough, she leapt into the masses along with Red and Keith.

Those two were already tearing shit up.

Watching them move through the crowd was… entrancing. Keith's body moved effortlessly as he took out enemy after enemy. A grace about him Lance never would have believed if he wasn't seeing it for himself.

No one he knew fought like that. So far into the fray that throwing out their weapon anyway would result in a hit on the enemy. Him and Hunk were distance fighters. Pidge too, most of the time. Not to say Lance wasn't capable of throwing down when the need arises but he avoided close quarter combat like the plague.

_Kind of scary how recklessly they throw themselves into a fight._ Lance shook his head of the thought.

If Keith told him not to die, he could assume Mullet would follow the same advice. The guy had always been brass at the Garrison. Why would an alien invasion change that?

Lance shouted out a swift, "Kogane! Duck!"

Keith immediately dropped to the ground. A bullet whizzed over his head, taking out a droid behind him.

"Watch where you're shooting!" Keith grunted as he swiped at another droid from his position on the ground. "You almost hit me!"

Lance snorted. "My bad for trusting your fat ass to be able to follow simple instructions!" He glared at him.

Keith's eyes widened and Lance didn't even have a chance to do more then turn as Keith launched a knife seemingly at his face. It sailed right by him and into a droid that had almost gotten the drop on him. He turned back around, jaw still slacked and found Keith smirking haughtily. Keith strolled up to him quickly. The battle waged on between the droids and their lions.

Keith leaned into Lance's space as he tugged the blade out of the droid. "Maybe you should stop watching my ass and worry about your own." Keith told him breathlessly.

Lance sputtered, face turning red.

Whether it was rage or embarrassment he didn't really have time to process. Keith grinned smugly at him and spun back around to jump back into the fight.

The alien commander appeared to be retreating.

_Oh hell no._ Lance thought angrily.

He be damned if he let that happen. No, the alien would just call for reinforcements. Or worse.

"Alright, girl. You know what to do. Watch my six." Lance instructed as he mapped out his best path to get off a good quick shot.

Blue purred in response.

He holstered his gun and sprinted towards a parked van. The vehicle should offer just enough of a vantage point for him to pick off the commander. He ducked under a droids blow. Pulling out a simple hunting knife and cutting behind its knees, rendering it unable to move.

The Cuban lifted himself swiftly up the hood and to the roof of the beaten up Volkswagen. He spun his sniper off his back. A second passed as he lined up the shot.

A quick breathe in.

A slow exhale out as he squeezed the trigger.

The general fell to the ground.

"Whoa."

Lance whipped around, gun now aimed at a surprised Keith. The man's arms went into the air slowly as well as an eyebrow.

"Uh… nice shot."

He blinked. "Oh." Lance lowered his sniper rifle. Heat gathered in his cheeks at the unexpected compliment. From Keith Kogane of all people. Or he was just warm from the battle. Yeah. Probably that. "Thanks?"

Keith nodded. His hands dropped along with Lance's gun.

Lance looked at the clearing. A few droids twitched on the ground but otherwise it seemed they were able to completely neutralize the enemy. Surprising giving the sheer amount of numbers they'd been up against.

"You kill him?"

The question forced Lance's eyes back to Keith's.

"Not yet." He answered flatly. He hated this. _Hated this_ part of being off base. "Information check first, ya know?" He shrugged and reached for detachment.

Like he _wasn't_ talking about murdering a living being to someone he went to school with. If he pretended it was something lighter, he could pretend that this would end some other way. His stomach churned with how much things had changed since the last time he and Keith saw each other. Back when Lance's worse fear was not being able to graduate. Or losing to his self proclaimed rival (Keith) in one way or another.

The black haired youth nodded once.

Lance searched Keith's face for the disgust he felt. It remained impassive. It eased his nerves about the whole thing. At least a little. Maybe Keith hated this as much as he did. Because there wasn't a doubt in Lance's mind that his old classmate was familiar with what they were about to do. Show him a survivor who wasn't and Lance would show you a liar.

He hopped off the van. Their little group of four surrounded the whimpering Galra. Lance readied himself to speak. To put on the mask of a ruthlessness to get answers.

"I'm assuming we don't need to dance around the point here." Keith surprised him by taking charge. "What do you know?"

Except it wasn't a question.

It was a demand.

A chill went up Lance's spine. Yeah. Keith definitely had experience and was waaay better at this. The itches of the old rivalry stirred, but Lance, for once, didn't mind being inferior. It was actually nice to not have to be the one questioning.

Not that he'd admit that to anyone. Especially Keith.

When the Galra soldier didn't answer, Keith pulled out a strange looking knife. "Look, we both know you aren't making it out of here. How long it takes is completely dependent upon you." He threatened.

Keith appeared downright murderous as he kneeled on the ground and pressed a hand to the Galra's chest. The blade stayed loosely in his other hand but Lance now knew the skill behind them. The damage even that pretty dagger could do to the thick skin extraterrestrial in the hands of Keith. A simple movement from the dark haired man was all it would take for him to end the alien's life. Lance was scared on their enemy's behave.

The tanned youth stared down his nose at the wounded Galra for a few moments before hunching down near the pair.

"Tell us what you know and I'll give you a quick out. Otherwise…" He gestured at Keith and his blade.

"Victory or death!" The Galra shouted as he tried to dislodge the hand on his chest.

Keith responded with a swift flick of his wrist, slicing the alien's neck. Blood sprayed across Keith's chest. Specs littered his pale skin. He stood up and Lance followed him - better to observe him then the now twitching body on the ground. It still pained Lance how accustomed he'd become to blood over the years.

Keith pulled out a cloth from a pocket inside his jacket. He made quick work of wiping his face and his blade before replacing it in its sheath. "Here." He offered it to Lance.

"Huh?"

"You got some on your face."

Oh.

"And… all over your clothes." Keith's eyes trailed down his torso.

Lance groaned. "Dammit." He held his shirt out by the bottom to inspect the damage. "I _knew_ I should have just worn the black shit. But _noooo_. I just _had_ to leave it behind." He grumbled as he snatched the cloth.

He rubbed harshly at his face and did what he could to save the shirt. No luck.

"Ugh, another shirt ruined." Lance all but whined as he scrubbed uselessly at the white of his baseball tee. "And this was my favorite too…"

"Black would have been a better choice." Keith agreed. "Or red."

Lance glared at him. "Sorry I don't particularly like the emo look."

Keith furrowed his brows.

"Ya know, the whole brooding thing you got going on." Lance waved at his wardrobe.

"I'm not… brooding." Keith's scowled and added, "or emo."

"Uh huh. Sorry I'm not as prepared as you are."

Amethyst eyed him critically. "You're just not use to close quarters fighting. It's fine. Most aren't."

"I do just fine with-"

' _We should get going.'_ Blue's thought invaded his mind.

"We should just take the van." He spoke eyeing the large vehicle the Galra had showed up in.

"You really think both of our lions will fit in there?" Keith asked, voice thoughtful.

Lance scowled as his plan was so easily derailed. "Maybe I wasn't talking to you."

"Fine." Keith narrowed his eyes. "You're slowing us down anyway. I have other places to be."

He snorted. "Oh yeah? Got a hot date you're gunna be late for? Must be nice to have it so easy even in the apocalypse."

"You-" the other man inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. "You just got done saying you didn't want us along."

"I didn't say that." Lance defended quickly. "You called my plan stupid."

"No I didn't!" Keith gritted his teeth. "All I said was that the four of us might not fit."

' _He's right.'_ Blue interrupted Lance's impending tirade. ' _I'm not even sure if I could fit in there. And even though the red one is tiny, he'd still need almost as much room as me.'_

Red snarled.

Blue met his gaze with an innocent tilt of her head.

"What'd she say?"

"That she agrees with you." Lance pouted openly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Keith may have been talking to his lion, he realized belated. "Basically she's not even sure if she'd fit in there alone. Two wouldn't work."

"So we're sticking together?" Keith quirked a brow. His gaze remained guarded as he stared at him. Like he was ready for Lance to jump at his throat.

He felt a little guilty at that.

He sighed heavily, dropping one arm only to run a hand through his hair. "It's probably our best bet at this point. I mean… safety in numbers right?"

"You think there will be more?"

Lance shrugged. "Well, considering I've been here since yesterday and we just caught more action in five minutes then I have in 24 hours, probably."

Keith's frown deepened at that.

"I got a place we can go. Stayed there last night." Lance offered up. "It's easy enough to secure. Has a few hidden exit paths too."

He waited silently for Keith to make up his mind. Meanwhile, Blue circled Red. Lance recognized the easy sway of her shoulders. She had it many times with Green and Gold. But Red didn't know Blue like them. He likely wouldn't appreciate her attempts.

* * *

"Come on, Blue." Lance shot his lion an unamused glare. "He doesn't want to play, okay?"

Keith quirked a brow, distracted from his thoughts. "How do you know that?"

' _He isn't wrong.'_

Blue bopped Red on the nose in retaliation for his remark. Red growled lowly.

Lance glanced back with a lazy look. "Body language, dude. Obviously." He waved at Red's stiff posture.

"He's a lion."

"It still applies!" He huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Sheesh. Have you never seen two lions interact before?"

Blue continued to circle Red. His lion refused to move even an inch as she tried to goad him into playing with her. Keith would have thought she would have been more docile after such a battle. His and Shiro's lions liked to take it easy after a fight. Conserving energy in case something unexpected took place.

"Not like this. Red and Black are different." His lips formed the words as soon as he thought them.

"Black?" Lance tilted his head curiously.

_Damnit._ Keith mentally cursed. Why did he keep talking to this guy?

"So… there was two more?" The tan youth spoke again, but this time his question didn't seemed to be directed at Keith. More at Blue.

"Where'd you find her?" Keith repeated his earlier question, determined not to let Lance get the better of him.

Those sharp blue eyes studied him for a few moments before he shrugged. "Same place as you, I'm guessing. The Garrison." His inquisitive gaze didn't waver, waiting for Keith to give away… something. "Just before the missiles landed. I found her in one of the research rooms."

"Me… too." Keith furrowed his brow.

Lance pursed his lips. "Must not have been the same room, then. We checked before we left for the bunkers."

"The bunkers? Shouldn't you have had enough time to get to the buses?"

"Not after that detour. Actually didn't even make it to the bunkers. Ended up taking shelter in a closet." He leveled Keith with a suspicious glare. "Where did you guys go?"

"Why should I tell you that when you won't answer my question?"

"I _did_ answer your question!" Lance threw his hands up. "Now you should answer mine!"

"Half assed answers don't count."

Lance opened his mouth ready to respond. He stopped, instead his eyes widened and he pulled his handgun back out. He side stepped Keith and fired off a shot.

"Again?" Keith grunted as he pulled out his knife, diving at the next droid. Blue and Red taking out others.

"Maybe if you woulda shut your trap, we coulda found a way out of here before this!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Keith whirled, ready to throw a punch at him.

Lance shot just over his shoulder. "Watch your back, Kogane."

He didn't reply. This man was going to drive him to murder. Keith knocked down the next droid and then another. He slammed his blade into the tough exterior. Red protected his back.

"Any bright ideas?" He called to Lance after a few minutes of fighting. He was getting tired.

"Uh… just one." He shot and a loud screeching noise echoed through the alley.

An even louder bang as something metal landed on the ground.

"Come on!" Lance shouted as he scrambled onto Blue's back. "You go up first. I'll cover you."

Keith started at the metal fire escape. A ladder that went straight up the building. "Are you kidding? That's a fucking ladder! How are the lions suppose to get up it?"

Lance's brows furrowed as he continued firing off shots. "Blue does it all the time…?" He sounded unsure.

"Does she or doesn't she?!" Keith needed an answer.

"She does!"

Keith gave Red a worried glance. He had a bad feeling about this.

' _I can do it.'_ Red assured him, nudging his side. ' _Hurry. While the loud one can hold them off.'_

Climbing the ladder was… terrifying. Something about heading straight up with nothing to catch him set him on edge. It was a completely different experience then when they jumped around. Then he had Red to protect him from the ground, here… well he'd actually feel more comfortable climbing the ladder himself then clinging to his lion.

"Doing alright, Mullet?" Lance sounded almost concerned. "Don't worry. If you fall, I'll catch you." He could hear the cheeky grin in his voice.

Nevermind. Guy was an asshole.

They reached the top and Keith twisted on top of Red to yell, "Just shut up and lead the way out of here!"

Lance blinked in surprise.

"You said you had a place, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah." The tan man nodded. "Yeah I did."

"Then hurry the up and get us out of here. I don't want to face another army right now."

"So the great Kogane does run out of steam." Lance sneered.

He scowled. "I said I didn't want to. Nothing about how I couldn't. I was thinking more about you and your lion."

Both shot him sharp glares.

Keith hadn't meant it as an insult. More that he wasn't familiar with their battle expertise. They seemed to handle themselves fine so far, but that didn't mean they had the same stamina as him and Shiro developed over the past three years.

"I didn't mean-" he tried to rectify, fumbling with words. "I just-"

"Save it pretty boy." Lance said as Blue trotted past them. "Just try to keep up."

The two then shot to the next rooftop.

' _Why are they angry?'_

"I think they felt insulted?"

' _Seemed fair to me to assume they can't keep up with us.'_ Red pushed his thought to him as he sped across the roof after the others.

Keith smiled and patted Red's mane in appreciation. At least his lion was always on the same page.

It took them until nightfall to reach the place Lance had mentioned. They could have gotten there sooner but they spent a lot of time sticking to the shadows of buildings. Only when the coast was clear would they venture to the next spot. Moving like that took time.

Time Keith wasn't sure was worth spending as he stared at the old building tucked into the side of a hill. It would be easy to guard. It's position also made it likely that there were multiple escape routes like Lance had mentioned.

But still. Place was a sketchy, even by his standards. And Keith had some pretty low standards.

"You're kidding." Keith stared after Lance as he strolled up to the deathtrap. He resisted the urge to walk the opposite direction.

"Nope." Lance hummed absently as he slowly began opening the door. "Blue, you know what to do." His lion nodded and then they were both gone.

Keith gritted his teeth. "He _can't_ be serious."

Waves of amusement drifted off Red.

"This isn't a good idea." He insisted quietly. "We should really find Shiro."

' _He'll be fine.'_ His lion nudged against him gently.

Keith knew that. Both of them had their fair share of alone 'missions' over the year. It wasn't unusual for them to separate in the morning and not see each other again for a day or two. But…

"The town was way more active than we thought it would be. What if-" Keith stopped mid sentence as Lance poked his head out the door.

"All clear. Come on in." He pushed the door open further and waved for them to follow.

Red stared at him calmly for a few moments. When Keith finally sighed, his lion pushed him towards the door.

"Fine," Keith relented with a huff. "We'll stay. But just until dawn."

Red merely laid down an already burning fire. Lance and Blue were curled up on the other side. Blue appeared to be sleeping. Lance stared at him with barely masked annoyance.

"I'll try not to be offended." Blue eyes rolled with the sarcastic remark.

"Believe it or not, spending the night with you in an old and cold abandon building was not how I wanted to be spending my night." Keith told him hotly. He was already short fused with his worry about Shiro. This guy wasn't helping.

"Well… I mean… we could cuddle?" Lance quirked a brow, a slow smirk spreading across his lips. "That'll take care of the cold issue."

"Fuck you." He spat.

His smile grew even wider. "Whoa dude. I just offered to cuddle."

Keith flipped him off, not trusting himself to remain calm as he forced himself to sit down at Red's side.

Lance chortled like a mad man. Until Blue nudged his side affectionately. Then the sharpshooter began to sputter. "N-no! That's not-! I mean I wouldn't-!" His eyes flickered to Keith before dropping his voice. "That was _one time_. I said I was sorry!"

Red snickered, apparently finding some amusement in what Blue teased Lance about.

Keith quirked a curious brow. Seeing Lance flustered was… extremely entertaining. The tension began to ease from his shoulders. "Do I even ask?"

"No!" Lance shouted loudly. He immediately threw a hand over his mouth and winced.

Blue turned to Red, something close to a smile on her muzzle.

Red glanced at Keith. ' _According to Blue, cuddling to fucking has happened before and she wasn't happy about it.'_

"Oh?" Keith smirked at Lance.

The other man fidgeted with his hands in his lap, gaze downcast in embarrassment. "Blue," Lance groaned lamely. "How could you?!"

"So," Keith drawled unable to let it go. His useless worry for Shiro pushed farther and farther to the back of his mind the more Lance talked. "Was that your attempt to flirt with me then? Assumed it would work like before?" He dropped his chin into an open palm, waiting patiently for Lance's response. "And here I thought I was special."

Lance snorted. His blue eyes locked on Keith's. Something in them swirled dangerously. "Keep telling yourself that, Kogane." He snipped. He then cuddled into Blue, back to him, seemingly determined to end the conversation.

"Ah, I thought we were going to cuddle?" Keith prodded further.

"Fuck off!" Lance growled, unable to avoid the bait.

Keith chuckled to himself. Deciding he'd had enough excitement for one day, he leaned back against Red's stomach and got comfortable. Silence overtook the room and he was just about asleep when a soft voice whispered-

"Night, Kogane."

He shook his head at the ridiculous man. "Night, McClain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! The first full chapter of Lance and Keith. The first of many XD Be ready to swoon, tear your hair, out scream and drool over these two hopeless boys! Sometimes all in the same chapter ;) Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a dream that leaves him with some questioning feelings. Ones he thought he put to rest a long time ago. 
> 
> Keith reunites with Shiro and meets some old classmates. Oh and finally remembers Lance. The realization hits him harder then he'd like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this chapter totally got away from me XD 7k+ words?! Generally I like to keep my chapters around 3500 or 4k, but, well... every time I went back to edit/finish the chapter, I kept adding like another couple hundred words soooo... This will probably happen again haha. Normally I would try to split a chapter this large up, but there was no good place to do that. So enjoy the extra long chapter!! See you at the end ;)

_A purple haze surrounds him._

" _What the…" Lance looks around. Something's heavy in his hands. He glances down and finds a large alien gun. At least he's assuming it is. It appears pretty futuristic to him anyways with it's white and blue coloring._

_The haze clears and he- he actually recognizes the look of the hallway he's in. It's a Galra base._

" _Lance!"_

_He spins around and sees - "Keith?" He takes in the white and red space like suit. "What in the hell are you-"_

" _Come on!" Keith cuts him off._

_He spins around and takes out a droid that had been following him with some weird blade - also red and white. He grabs Lance's wrist and tugs him behind. Lance stares at his own arm, surprised to find that he's wearing blue and white armor similar to Keith's. The shade matched the gun he held._

" _Would you start shooting already?"_

_Oh. Okay. There's more droids. Lance should shoot them. That would make sense. That is kind of what he does… right?_

_Lance starts firing._

" _Bout time, Sharpshooter."_

_He means to scowl and throw some sharp words at Keith but when he catches that smirk on his rival's lips, Lance's thoughts fail him._

_Then all of a sudden they're in some kind of ship. At least that's what Lance would guess. He's sitting in the pilot seat and -_

" _Lance." Keith groans._

_\- and okay he most definitely is NOT sitting on the pilot's seat. He's sitting on Keith. Naked. And Keith's naked too and they're-_

" _Fuck." Lance moans. Because Keith's fingers are pumping in and out of him, occasionally brushing at his prostate with knowing ease and it feels so damn good. "Fuck, Keith." His voice far too breathy from a few touches._

" _Yeah?" He takes some solace in the fact that Keith's voice comes out just as breathless. "You like that?"_

" _God, yes." Lance grinds his hips down._

_Further onto those fingers. Further into Keith's lap. Further into whatever the hell is happening. Because at this point, he doesn't care. So what if he'd gone to bed with Keith across the-_

_Oh._

_Okay. This… this is a dream. That makes a hell of a lot more sense._

" _Lance." Keith grips at his back. Removes his fingers._

_Lance whines at the lose. "Keith. Please." Because he knows it's a dream. Can indulge a little in something that won't ever happen in reality. Something he used to think about a lot three years ago._

_He lifts his hips and Keith lines up. Lance pushes down and groans in gratification. He cups Keith's face. The look in those amethyst eyes is… he can't even find the right word. Longing, maybe? Satisfied?_

_The need to describe it leaves him as Keith presses up. His hands on Lance's hip, gripping tight like he's afraid Lance will float away._

_And Lance just loses himself to the sensation._

_And it's - it's more tender than Lance thought it would be. Like they'd done this numerous times before and… maybe they had? Dream Lance had done plenty with dream Keith. It's just… been awhile. Like at least a few years._

_Keith's arms wrap around him, holding him close. Lance leans down, lips hovering just above Keith's. He wants the kiss. Wants it so fucking bad. But his body won't move any closer. Won't listen._

_But he can feel Keith's breath against his lips as he whispers, "Lance… I-"_

And Lance's eyes flew open.

His heart rammed hard against his ribs. His breath came out in harsh puffs. Like he'd actually been in the middle of amazing sex instead of just dreaming about it. And he's painfully hard, about ready to burst and that just isn't okay. And he does his best to will it away.

And fuck.

It's like he's that same kid three years ago all over again. A stupid seventeen year old with stupid dreams about someone he'll never have. Almost cumming from just his imagination of it all even. Fuck. Lance had been past the whole wet dream phase for fucking years! Why now? Why _Keith_?

"McClain?"

Why, why, why, why?!

He could cry.

"Uh… you okay, dude?"

He blinked. That hadn't been Blue talking to him. It was - "Kogane?" He looked up with furrowed brows. "You're here?"

Because Keith had said he'd be gone at dawn. And it was definitely way past that.

"Yeah?" He tilted his head, dark hair falling over one shoulder. "We were about to leave but you were calling my name so-"

"No I wasn't!" Lance quickly shouted as he sat up abruptly. Oh god. He hadn't been moaning Keith's name, had he? Thank god his green jacket pooled at his hips and covered his problem.

_Okay, okay, get your shit together Lance._

"You were just going to leave?" Lance accused, grasping for a swift topic change. "What the fuck man!?"

Keith scowled. "I told you I was leaving at dawn and-" he glimpsed through the dingy old window "- it's already later then I wanted it to be."

He's nibbling his lips anxiously and Lance physically forced himself to look away from the nervous action. Like took a hand and moved his face to stare out the window too. Because Keith nibbling at his lips was doing things. Things that would have the exact opposite effect of what he wanted right now.

"You're meeting someone." He remembered what Keith told him yesterday. That Lance had teased about a 'hot date'.

Keith nodded, a bit hesitant.

"Me too." Lance admitted and stood. He dusted himself off. Pleasantly surprised that's no longer sporting a raging hardon, down enough that Keith wouldn't notice unless he was looking. It's the little things. "Guess this is where we part ways then, huh?"

"Guess so."

Neither of them made a move to leave.

Something about separating just didn't sit right with him.

' _Perhaps because of your dream?'_

Lance's eyes widen in panic as he glanced at Blue, still lounging on the ground lazily. But her eyes studied him inquisitively.

"Please tell me you did not see…" He trailed off very conscious of Keith and Red staring at the two of them.

' _No.'_ Blue told him and he let out a huge sigh of relief. ' _Just the emotion of it.'_

Annnnd he's mortified all over again.

"Oh my god." Lance dropped his head in his hands. "Please. Don't say anything else."

' _But-'_

" _Please_." Lance begged. He sent her the strongest _don't say anything_ vibe he could muster. If it was just Keith hearing one side of the conversation, no big. But Red could understand Blue. And if Red could understand that meant that _Keith_ would eventually understand and-

No. Just no.

He swallowed thickly, unsure how his request would be received. "How about I come with you?"

Keith furrowed his brows, obviously confused.

"Just until you find who you're looking for!" Lance added swiftly. "Then, ya know, I'll be on my way and we can pretend that we never ran into each other."

"Why?"

"Because we fought a lot of droids yesterday and I'm sure they haven't completely left the area-"

"No." Keith cut him off. "That makes sense." His amethyst orbs bore into him. But it wasn't exactly unkind. Curious, mostly if Lance had to guess. "Why would we pretend we never ran into each other?"

"Uh…"

_Because I just had a sex dream about you that was stupidly hot and I'm trying to pretend that never happened_ \- doesn't exactly seem like a reason Lance should say out loud. Not for his sanity's sake. Not to mention the bit of shame and guilt that usually came with a dream of Keith. He wasn't even sure if Keith swung that way. Despite how easy Keith went with his flirting last night, Lance honestly didn't know for sure. He'd die if he tried to make a move and Keith shot him down.

"Well?" Keith pressed impatiently. His foot tapped the ground aggressively.

"Cause, ya know…" Lance reached desperately. He glanced at Blue hoping she had an idea.

' _Don't look at me. You made this mess.'_ Her amused tone filtered in.

He scowled.

And _swore_ he heard Red was laughing at him. The way the male lion's eyes danced suggested amusement. Cause it's not like he could _actually_ hear the lion. He'd never heard Green or Gold, so it wouldn't make sense he could hear Red.

"You literally just met me yesterday, and you already have a problem with me?" Keith drew his own conclusion. A wrong one. He sounded a bit off put by the idea. Like most people that met him didn't like him.

But Lance was stuck on the words, not the tone.

"I _told_ you - we do know each other!" He threw his hands in the air. "How can you not remember me? Seriously?!"

"I think I'd remember someone as loud as you."

"Are you fucking -"

Blue snickered at his word choice.

Lance flushed, words dying on his lips as the embarrassment washed over him anew. "Whatever. Fine. Don't remember me. I don't care." He _so_ cared. "Fact remains that we should just stick together until you find whoever it is you wanted to meet yesterday."

"Fine." Keith agreed. "Let's get out of here then."

"Fine."

They left without another word. Keith paused at the door only long enough for Lance to grab the small pack of supplies he'd left behind before leaving Hunk and Pidge yesterday morning. He dug out some food and handed Keith an apple.

He stared at Lance like he grew an extra head.

"You're sharing your food with me?"

Lance hated how unsure Keith sounded. Like Lance would offer it only as a joke. Maybe he should work on his temper with this guy. "Shut up and just take it."

' _Smooth.'_ Blue commented cooly.

"Blue!" Lance snapped at her, cheeks flushed lightly.

Thankfully his lion didn't take offense. She merely rolled her eyes and jogged up to where Red was. Seemingly having a conversation with the other lion that he couldn't hear.

"Thanks." Keith said as his hand grazed Lance's for the apple.

His heart leapt to his throat.

Before he could muster a response, Keith was already leaving.

Well Lance wasn't going to complain about the lack of conversation. Keith had dropped his earlier question, so he could be thankful for that at least.

-.-.-.-.-

He lied.

"Kogane." Lance complained for the third time that hour. "Talk to me."

"About what?" Keith finally responded. He hadn't been ignoring Lance, exactly, but he wasn't trying to keep up a conversation.

And Lance _needed_ conversation. He'd been by himself for a day and a half before Keith showed up. He had Blue, of course, but that just wasn't the same as talking out loud to another human being.

"I don't know. Anything?"

"How about why you can't shut up?"

"Hey!" Lance scowled. "I've been quiet for _hours_."

Because sneaking through the city had taken some time. Because of course the meeting point Keith had was on the opposite side of town. They'd gone around the outskirts instead of cutting straight through. They decided the extra time it took was worth not running into another small army.

It was already midday and Lance was bored. Again. He needed Keith to entertain him. Or at least pretend to care about what Lance was saying.

"So who are we meeting, anyways?" Lance jogged up next to Keith. He'd been trailing behind for most of the trip. Now that they were nearing their destination, he let himself relax a little.

Keith glanced at him from the corner of his eye before staring straight forward. " _I'm_ meeting a friend." He stressed.

"A friend huh?" Lance leaned forward to try and study his face. "Like, a _special_ friend?" He wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

Keith ignored him.

He wouldn't be so easily deterred. "So, a friend. Are you sleeping with this friend?"

Keith stumbled as his foot connected with a rock. "What?!" He spun to face Lance. "NO! What the hell kind of question is that?"

"A curious one." Lance smiled with an innocent tilt of his head. "So, sleeping together is a possibility given your reaction-"

"No. Fuck no, never in a million years." Keith seethed as he grabbed a fist full of Lance's shirt. "Don't ever even suggest that again."

"Whoa, whoa," Lance held up his hands in a pacifying manner. "Chill, dude. Just trying to figure out what you've been up to for the past three years, my bad."

Keith shoved him away. "Yeah, whatever."

Lance _felt_ like he should apologize. But before he got the chance, he noticed how Keith perked up as they approached an old building, a gas station from the appearance of it, just outside of the city.

"Shiro!" Keith shouted, relief heavy in his voice as he sprung forward towards the man sitting on a bench.

A giant black male lion laid beside him. And Lance meant giant. Gold was huge but this one was even bigger then he was. An extra foot taller at least. Which made sense because the lion's rider was well built and looked vaguely familiar...

"Holy shit." Lance gawked, the name Keith called and the face of the man clicking into place.

When Keith had said he was meeting someone, Lance never would have guessed it was the famous Takashi Shirogane.

The years had been good to him.

Shiro appeared even more grizzled then three years ago. _Though, so is Keith,_ the thought popped into his mind as his eyes lingered on the shorter man as the two embraced. Flashes of pale skin filled his thoughts. Lance pushed the dream aside. He could at least admit that time had blessed the both of them. That was for damn sure.

His mind drifted back to Keith's rapid reply to his offer of cuddling as the two man carried on a conversation without him. Lance wanted to believe that exchange had some meaning to it, but… Well with the way Keith had so vehemently denied sleeping with his 'friend', a friend who was the epitome of man, Lance assumed that Keith had to be straight.

_What a shame_.

He immediately shoved those thoughts down and locked them up. Nothing good would come of thinking of Keith in that sense. He refused to recall the very vivid dream of the two fighting together. Especially when that fighting turned into more… sensual activities.

Lance slapped his cheeks harshly.

"Uh… you okay?" The object of his torment asked him kindly.

"I will be if your mullet self would just leave me alone." The poison fired from his lips. He mentally cringed.

Keith's jaw clenched and he backed away. Not even dignifying Lance with a proper response like he'd been expecting. Maybe it was because of Shiro's presence. Perhaps the older man mellowed out the firecracker of a man.

"Hi," the man introduced himself with a pleasant smile, despite the tension between Lance and Keith. "I'm Takashi Shirogane."

"I know." Lance tore his eyes from Keith's almost defeated form. "Everyone at the Garrison, knew you."

"You went to the Garrison?"

He nodded and held out his hand with his most charming smile. "Lance McClain. Same year as Mullet over here," he pointed at the still scowling Keith with his thumb.

"Ah. The cargo pilot who took Keith's spot after he got kicked out, right?" Recognition graced Shiro's features.

Keith's gaze snapped over to Lance so harshly, he probably got whiplash.

Lance flushed, head ducking down to try and hide in his jacket from the intensity of Keith's gaze. He had hoped that wouldn't come up. Like ever. But he didn't want to be rude to the legendary Shiro so, "yeah. I was on my way into the program before he got dropped, though."

"I told you that-" Keith started only to be cut off by Shiro.

"Of course. I heard about you before that." Shiro smiled kindly. "I'm sorry if it came off badly. It's been awhile since I've talked to anyone besides Keith." He chuckled lightly as Keith frowned.

The smile on Shiro's face remained comforting and not at all condescending. It eased Lance's nerves a bit. Well, a lot actually. Not to mention the guy did actually know him, which was a confidence boost in and of itself.

He shot Keith a smug grin. So what if Keith didn't remember him. _Shiro_ did. "No worries."

"I can't believe you have a lion." Shiro eyed Blue curiously. "I didn't know there were any more of you." He reached a hand out to Blue.

She looked at it. And then walked away.

"Blue!" Lance gasped, embarrassed at her treatment. She hadn't acted like that when Keith showed up and _he_ actually might have meant Lance harm. _What gives?_ "Don't be rude."

She ignored him too.

"Ugh," he wiped a hand down his warm face. "I'm _so_ sorry about her. She's normally friendly, I swear."

"Wish I could say the same about Keith." Shiro joked with a grin.

"Hey!" Keith elbowed Shiro under the ribs. The older man hissed and pushed Keith away with a frown.

Lance laughed at the exchange, glad that Shiro was so easy to talk to. He had been slightly apprehensive about dealing with someone so well known at the Garrison. The reputation of him being a good guy appeared to be true.

"He's not so bad." Lance assured Shrio and the two men paused in their wordless bickering. He shot Keith a warm smile. Probably the only one he'd given the guy in their short time together.

Keith's entire being froze. Lance quirked a brow, confused by the sudden mood change.

"So there was three of them, huh?" Shiro rubbed his chin as he thought. "Interesting."

"Five." Lance corrected as he dragged his eyes from Keith.

"Five?" Keith and Shiro said together.

"Yeah. The other two I'm traveling with each have a lion too." Lance admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Keith frowned at the new information.

"You didn't ask." He shrugged.

"So it's safe to assume you found them at the Garrison, as well?" Shiro asked before Keith got a chance to say anything. Seemed like the guy was well versed and veering conversations away from Keith's temper.

"You got it." Lance nodded as he slid his hands into his jeans pockets.

He nibbled his lip, pondering if he should say what he wanted to. There wasn't really a downside to bringing it up. A big reason they came out was to offer help. The worst they could do was say no.

"Actually… there's a bunch of us at the Garrison, yet, if… if you would want to come back with me. We could really use people like you." Lance eyed Keith adding, "both of you."

Keith blinked at him. As if he couldn't believe Lance said that.

Which was stupid. Lance may have been slinging insults at Mullet and been a bit short tempered so far, but he wasn't _blind_. Keith was a badass fighter. And he had no doubt that Shrio and his lion were as well.

"There's people at the Garrison?" Shiro asked quietly. He sounded weirdly hopeful.

"Yeah!" Lance beamed. Talking about the Garrison with Shiro seemed a far better option than attempting to decipher the weird looks he kept getting from Keith. "It was just a few of us students at the start, but now we got quite the little community going on."

"Impressive." Shiro complimented with a smile. "That couldn't have been easy."

"Thanks! It wasn't." Lance beamed with pride. "I don't wanna brag but it _is_ one hell of an establishment compared to most."

"Sure sounds like a brag."

Lance shot Keith a glare. "You got something to say, Mullet, say it."

"I think you're full of shit." Keith narrowed his eyes at him. "You just met us. Why would you invite us back with you. Unless-"

"I _do_ fucking _know you_!" Lance shouted at Keith for the third time that day. "Just because your stupid ass can't remember doesn't mean-"

"Okay. Enough of that." Shiro forced the two of them apart.

Lance stared at Keith, unsure when the two of them had gotten so close. The argument apparently so heated he didn't even notice. Why did they always seem to gravitate towards each other? Shit was annoying.

"Keith." Shiro placed a hand on said man's shoulder. "A word?"

"Fine." Keith clipped, spinning on his heel and heading away.

Shiro sighed, shot Lance an apologetic smile and followed the hothead. Lance simply stared after the pair and wondered if a conversation between him and Keith would ever _not_ end in a shouting match.

* * *

"We should check it out." Shiro recommended before Keith could even get in a word.

Keith scowled, shooting Lance a glare over his shoulder. The man sat down on the bench Shiro had been occupying when they arrived. The three lions hovered around him. Lance ran a hand through his short brown hair. Probably frustrated.

Keith sure as hell was. "Why?"

"It's been a while since we've ran into a camp like his." Shiro shifted in his peripheral.

"We don't even know if he _has_ a camp." He responded even as he kept his eyes on Lance. Blue was now resting her head on his lap. The tan man scratched between her ears and mumbled something under his breath. Red and Black observed the pair curiously.

"Lance wouldn't lie about that."

"I don't know that."

"Well _I do_." Shiro sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Keith, I know you may not remember him, but he _was_ in your class."

Keith glared at Shiro.

He continued unbothered. "It doesn't hurt us to check it out."

"But what if it's a trap!" Keith tried to argue. They'd tried the camp setting once before. It hadn't ended well.

"Keith." Shiro softened his tone. "This won't turn out like-"

"Don't." Keith cut him off. "We aren't talking about that. I'm just saying that it would be stupid to just jump into this because he went to the Garrison."

"We were heading that way, anyways." Shiro reminded him. "We haven't been able to find-" he stopped himself. Keith watched his adam's apple bob as he fought to keep down the emotion that usual rose when he thought of Adam. "It's been three years since we've been there. I need too…"

"I know." Keith relented. It had been over two years since they made the decision to head back towards the Garrison. Far too long for Shiro to hold onto the hope that his fiance may be there. At the very least, going with Lance would confirm one way or another whether Adam was there.

Something Shiro needed to know.

Keith wouldn't stand in the way of that.

"We'll go." Keith placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder and squeezed. "We'll check it out and…" his eyes glanced over to Lance.

The blue eyes already piercing into him. Upon noticing his gaze, Lance smiled gently at Keith for the second time that day. His heart lurched.

Keith quickly looked away, finishing his thought. "We can decide after a few days how we feel about the place."

Shiro gazed at him curiously. A flicker of dark grey eyes to Lance and then right back at Keith. He quirked a brow but thankfully didn't say anything but, "thank you, Keith."

"You don't need to thank me." Keith dropped his hand. "Like you said, we were heading that way anyways. Plus, he has a lion."

"And so do his companions." Shiro nodded. "At the very least we can try to learn more about them."

They shared smiles and walked back towards the group. Lance stood as they approached. His features schooled the inner workings of his mind.

"So what's the verdict?" His blue eyes shifted between the two.

"I think it's about time to return to the Garrison." Shiro told him with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Lance shouted and threw a fist in the air. "I can't wait for you guys to see it!"

-.-.-.-.-

"And here we are." Lance gestured towards the building. It had taken them until sunset to reach the meeting point Lance had set up with his traveling companions. Thankfully, they were able to ride their lions and made good time.

Two figures perked up as they drew near.

A large tan man with a bigger build then Shiro, was leaning against the side of the building. He had darker features then Lance and a burnt orange headband in his dark brown hair. A gold lion lounged at his side. The lion's mane the color of honey while the rest of his coat appeared more like white sand. The lion actually looked like, well, a normal lion for the most part besides the stature. His size was the closest to Black's.

The other lion, sitting at the feet of a young woman, was a meadow green, a female. The girl herself had long, sandy blonde hair pulled into a braid hanging over her right shoulder. Her amber eyes studied them from behind large round glasses. She wore tan pants, a white and green long sleeve and matching sneakers.

"Meet the dream three, myself, Hunk and Pidge." Lance introduced them with a wave of his hand. "And of course, Green and Gold, they're trusty kitties.

Green snapped at Lance while Gold made no indication of hearing him. It almost seemed like the larger lion was sleeping.

Lance chuckled at the disgruntled lion. "Chill, Green. I mean that in the best possible way."

"Careful." The girl warned from her perch on top of a chunk of rubble. "She _will_ bite you."

Lance scoffed as he crossed his arms. He glanced at his lion. "You'd protect me, right, Blue?"

Blue remained impassive as she stood beside Red. She nudged the male lion with her snout before strolling over to the other pair of lions. Red followed, to Keith's surprise.

"Ah, come on!" Lance complained loudly as the pair trotted past him.

"Uh, Lance?" The large man, Hunk, questioned cautiously as he cautiously stared at the red lion suddenly staring at Gold and Green. Gold finally stirring enough to eye the newcomers. "Um… what's going on here?"

"Oh, right." The cuban brought his attention back to Keith and Shiro. "I found some new friends!"

Keith snorted. "Friends, huh?"

"Shush, Mullet. I'm introducing you."

"Wait. Is that… Keith?" Hunk's eyes widened and his jaw slacked in disbelief. "Pidge! It's Keith!"

Keith frowned, confused. More people that knew his name? What the hell was going on here?

"Pidge…" Shiro's brows drew together in thought. His eyebrows shot up as he said, "Katie?"

"Shiro?!" The girl jumped off her ledge. A wide grin crossed her face. "Shiro!" She shouted as she ran towards him.

She threw herself into Shiro's awaiting arms. The two hugged each other tightly. "Katie," he laughed. "I can't believe it's you." He set her down and grinned at her. "How've you been, kid?"

"First off, no one calls me Katie anymore, _Takashi_." She leveled Shiro with a flat stare.

Keith snorted, throwing a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise.

Shiro glared at him while 'not called Katie' merely stared at him in surprise before smiling at him. He lowered his hand just enough to return it.

"It's Pidge, now." She turned back to the older man.

"Okay, Pidge." Shiro had to resist rolling his eyes, Keith had seen the look many times before. "How are you? What have you been up to? Wait." He paused glancing back at a stunned Lance. " _You're_ one of the ones Lance told us about? With the lions?"

"Yep!" She grinned and waved behind her. "Green, girl, come here! Meet Shiro."

The green lion, smaller than the rest by a foot and a half, had mossy green patches littered throughout her coat that Keith hadn't initially noticed. She could easily blend into a forest with no one the wiser to her presence. She strolled right up to Shiro. His brother raised a hand, much more cautious this time around after the failed greeting with Blue.

"He's a friend of Matt's." Pidge told her lion.

As if that explained all the nonsense that was going on.

"Ohhhhhh." Lance smacked his forehead. "Duh! I totally forgot about that. Of course you'd know Shiro. I honestly forgot about Matt being friends with him."

"Don't blame you." Pidge shrugged. "The friendship makes no sense."

"Why not?" Keith asked curiously. He remembered Matt. And the name he put with that face resembled the woman in front of Shrio. Pidge must be his sister.

"Uh, because Matt is the biggest nerd I know, and that's including myself." Pidge shook her head. "Plus they were in different departments most of the time. What with Shiro being a fighter pilot and Matt in the science division."

"And Shiro is a total stud!" Lance stated shamelessly. His friends shook their heads.

"Uh… thank… you?" Shiro appeared unsure of how to react to that. But keith could read the somewhat pleased expression on his brothers features.

Keith rolled his eyes at the display. "Please. Shiro is the biggest nerd _I_ know. A friendship between him and Matt makes perfect sense."

The other three stared at him with wide eyes. Keith shifted at their unrelenting gazes.

"Oh my god." Pidge broke the silence first. An excited glimmer in her eyes. "You just called Shiro a nerd."

And then she busted out laughing.

The tension eased from his shoulders. Thankfully, the others chuckled along with Pidge. Everyone except Lance that.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He frowned deeply at Keith.

"What?"

"You remember, _Matt_ of all people but not me?" Pidge and Hunk raised eyebrows at Lance. The lean man quickly added, "us, I mean."

"He was Shiro's friend. I saw him every once in awhile." Keith responded defensively.

"You saw us everyday!"

Pidge and Hunk stared at Keith in varying states of disbelief. "For real?" Pidge observed him quizzically. Her piercing gaze was almost as bad as Lance's.

"Uh… I'm just going to go… scope out the area while you guys get reacquainted." Shiro started to walk away with Black. He shot Keith a look that very much said 'play nice'.

Keith scowled at him. Screw Shiro for leaving him alone with strangers. Or, well, not strangers given the way Pidge and Hunk seemed to know him too. Curse his single track mind that had only focused on his studies and blurred the faces around him.

"So… you really don't remember us?" Hunk asked him kindly, even as his face dropped into a sad frown. "I guess that's not _too_ surprising but… You really don't even know Lance?" He eyed Keith dubiously.

"Why would I?"

"Like not even heard of him?" Hunk continued to prod.

"No."

"Come on, even a nerd like me heard stories." Pidge eyed Keith critically.

"You were friends with him?" Keith said it cautiously. Maybe he had been wrong in his earlier guess about the three being friends at the Garrison.

"He's got a point, Pidge." Hunk said with a small chuckle. "But, Lance's exploits were fairly… well known."

"Not sure I like your tone, buddy." Lance quirked a brow.

But Keith could see the amusement clear as day playing across his tan features.

"You don't get a nickname like 'Loverboy Lance' for nothing, dude. Sorry." Hunk attempted an apologetic smile.

"Loverboy Lance?" Keith held back a disbelieving snort. The name _did_ actually sound familiar now that he heard it. "You're kidding."

"Sadly, no." Hunk told him solemnly.

"Hey!" Lance whined. "I like that nickname! I worked hard for it!"

"Sure ya did." Hunk deadpanned.

"Ya hoe." Pidge snickered.

Keith placed a hand over his mouth to cover his smile. Oh. He liked Lance's friends. Especially Pidge. Her snark was something he definitely was beginning to appreciate.

"What can I say," Lance smirked, "I'm a people pleaser."

"Ew." Pidge scrunched up her features.

"Not everyone goes for the more scientific things, Pidgeon." Lance continued. "I much prefer the social interactions then being held up in a room with machines."

"Social interactions make me wanna barf." She replied flatly.

"Same." Keith found himself agreeing with her.

"Ah." Pidge brightened. "A kindred spirit. Praise the powers that be."

"Oh no." Hunk looked between Keith and Pidge. "Please tell me that you guys aren't gunna-"

"Yep." Pidge nodded, a grin growing on her lips. "Keith and I are taking over the world!"

Keith blinked at the odd turn in conversation. "Uh…"

Lance snorted, saving Keith from having to find a response. "Please. The Galra pretty much have the whole 'world takeover' thing locked down."

"Bold of you to assume I can't change that."

"Bold of _you_ to assume Mullet's up for it." Lance fired back.

And then three sets of eyes were on him. Of course Keith rose to Lance's defiant tone. "When do we start?" He smirked pointedly at the blue eyed man.

Pidge grinned madly while Lance and Hunk gasped in terror.

"Oh no. I can't handle Pidge having a partner in her evil plans." Lance stared at the two of them with distrust.

"I thought I was her partner?" Hunk rubbed his chin. "I mean, we work together in the shop all the time."

"Nuh, no. No no no, nope!" Lance shook his head stubbornly. "You are _my_ partner in crime. My best bud. Mi Amigo. Just cause you guys do tinkering means nothing."

"Hey!" Pidge scowled.

"Bro." Hunk wiped a tear from his eye.

"Bro." Lance sniffled opening his arms.

"Bro!" They both cried together in an exaggerated manner as they hugged each other tightly.

"Are they always like this?" Keith asked Pidge tiredly. It had been all of twenty minutes of seeing Lance with his 'best bro' and he was already exhausted.

"Pretty much." She clipped. She then shot him an excited grin. "It'll be nice to have someone to complain about them too."

"I'm at your service." Keith mock bowed.

Pidge laughed. "So, back to making fun of Lance."

"Hey!" Said man broke away from his hug to squawk.

"There is more than one instance where his _other head_ got him in bad sticks." Pidge continued ignoring Lance's sputters. "Like the physic teacher's daughter."

Keith had no idea who that was. He vaguely remembered the teacher. But he had a daughter?

"Oh, and the twins!" Hunk snapped his fingers. "You remember, right." He joined Pidge.

"Oh yeah! The girl and guy." Pidge nodded excitedly. "Lance ended up sleeping with both of them and when they found out-" She broke off in a fit of giggles.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold up," Lance continued for her, obviously pretending to be upset even as a smile tugged at his lips. "How was I supposed to know her brother was the jealous type?"

"So if you knew you would have changed the order of it?" Pidge leered at him skeptically.

"Duh. I would have slept with her and _then_ him." Lance gave them a crooked grin.

"I don't think that would have solved your problem, buddy." Hunk shook his head with a fond smile. "He still would have chased you through the courtyard with that practice sword regardless of who you slept with first."

"Wait…" Keith frowned, recalling the laughable instance.

It had been the talk of the Garrison for _weeks_. Someone had managed to bang both of the Elinson twins. And when the male twin - Keith had no idea his name - found out, he'd tried to physically harm the guy who had slept with him and his sister. It had been a huge deal. Keith ignored most talk of it. But he wasn't so oblivious to miss the way people would whisper and point at-

It finally clicked.

Tan skin. Chocolate brown hair. Ocean blue eyes. A handsome smile.

"You're _that_ idiot?"

Lance winked at him while shooting finger guns his way. "The one and only- hey!"

"Lance," Keith spoke his name as if seeing him for the first time.

Keith _did_ know him.

The blue of his eyes finally fell into a fuller face. The Lance that stood before him now had shed the baby fat, his face featuring far more defined angles then it had in school. And he was taller. A good five inches over Keith where they had been practically the same height three years ago. Everything about the guy seemed sharper.

But Keith was still confused. Lance was not the name he associated with that face.

He quirked a brow. "I thought your name was Taylor."

"What?!" Lance threw his hands up in the air. Clearly insulted. Not like Keith _meant_ it as an insult. "How could you possibly think my name was Taylor?"

Keith pursed his lips in thought. "Well… you always went around during flight practices saying something like 'they call me The Taylor.'"

_That_ memory was very much ingrained in his mind. The pretty boy from Cuba with the bright personality, bright blue eyes and even brighter smile.

"B-because of how I can thread the needle! That's why they called me The _Tailor_." He gestured wildly trying to get Keith to follow his line of thinking. Red rested high on Lance's cheeks. "Because of how well I could fly!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Keith told him flatly.

Finally, Pidge and Hunk busted out in gut wrenching laughter. The small woman fell harshly against Hunk's side. The glasses on her nose tilted up weirdly from where she pressed her cheek into Hunk's shoulder. Hunk himself wiped a stray tear from his eye. Lance looked ready to combust from embarrassment. Like if Keith had told him something horrible, like he'd seen him naked or something.

_No_. Keith urged his mind. Recalling Taylor - _Lance_ reminded him of other things. _Don't go there._

"That is just…" The large man searched for words.

"Perfect." Pidge supplied with a feral grin. "Just too perfect."

Lance narrowed his eyes at them. Keith just stared at the persistent flush on those tan cheeks. Something stirred low in his gut. He chalked it up to probably just a lack of food. His hungry stomach telling him to eat.

"Very funny guys." The skinny man grumbled.

"Sorry, dude, but that's hilarious." Hunk gave him an apologetic grin. "For that, of all things, to be the thing Keith remembers you for. _And_ to think your name was Taylor." The man busted into another fit of giggles.

Keith huffed and willed away the heat beginning to spread across his own cheeks. He couldn't believe that it took him this long to put the pieces together. "Everyone in school knew about that. It was all anyone could talk about for days."

"You too?" Lance teased with a quirk brow as he tossed an arm over Keith's shoulders.

"Only because of how annoying it was." He deadpanned, but didn't remove his arm. Just stared at Lance's eyes.

They really were more mesmerizing up close. The ocean blue seemed even deeper, the color weaving in and out of the navy that surrounded his pupils. Keith recalled trying to catch those eyes more than once at the Garrison. Only for them to dart away as soon as he had.

"What is going on out here?" Shiro frowned as he stepped out of the building. Apparently he found a back entrance into the place because he definitely didn't go through the door just a few feet from them. "Are you two fighting again?" He narrowed his eyes at Keith and Lance suspiciously.

"Course not, Shiro." Lance shot Shiro a charming smile.

It kind of irritated Keith given Lance's earlier statement about him being a 'stud'. Did he know just how unavailable the older man was? Maybe Keith should inform him. Not that he cared...

"Would Kogane and I ever do such a thing?" He batted those long lashes innocently.

"Track record so far says yes." The older man responded without missing a beat.

Pidge and Hunk laughed.

Lance gasped dramatically.

Keith elbowed him in the ribs, trying to get him to let go.

The tan man only continued to smile down at him. Keith had never been able to catch his eye at the Garrison, but now, with Lance's attention only on him, he found himself with a problem. A very good reason why he'd stopped trying to catch Lance's eyes so much after those first few weeks.

Lance was hot.

And Keith could not deal.

"Get off." He gruffed, pushing Lance away in hopes he wouldn't notice the sudden flush to his cheeks.

He recognized this weird feeling. Sweaty palms, warm cheeks. Oh no. No, no, no, no. He was _not_ about to like someone like Lance. No, no, no-

"Esh, Kogane," Lance grinned wickedly at him, "I'm sure you like it rough, but not in front of everyone, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Groans sounded off around them. But Keith couldn't stop looking at Lance.

Fuck.

' _Keith?'_ Red questioned worriedly.

He ignored his lion, a slow panic rising as he realized how big of a problem he was getting into. There was a reason he hadn't remembered Lance right away, beside the obvious name misunderstanding. He hadn't _wanted_ too. The Cuban had always been able to easily get a rise out of him in the few interactions they had. It always had left Keith with an odd hammering of his heart and butterflies in his stomach.

He hadn't liked it.

So he started avoiding the other man all together.

The others continued to talk around him. Red the only one aware of his sudden discomfort. Why. _Why_ did it have to be Lance he found on that rooftop? Why the _hell_ couldn't he stop staring at him?

Red nudged his hand and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He patted his lion's mane thankfully. Glad for the distraction as his eyes focused on the deep red strands.

Keith didn't speak much the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally head cannon that Keith thought Lance's name was Taylor ;) It's a fun idea to mess with especially pairing it with the fact that Lance looks different then what Keith remembers. Cause they are all older now and features tend to change as people age. Keith also buried down the memory of Lance because of distracting 'feelings' so there is that too ;) hahaha I'm a total sucker for Keith pining first, so prepare yourselves. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the Garrison! (Unless I get a wild idea that completely runs away with me... like this chapter did XD) Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to the Garrison is full of many surprises and reunions. Lance is only happy about one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how, but this chapter is completely in Lance's POV. I'm blaming the other voltron story I'm writing. For anyone that has no idea what that means, it's called Waiting On Superman and is written solely by Lance. I've been working on that (along with 50 million other things it seems) while also on this one. So if Lance's POV seems a little off compared to normal, that's why. It's all villain Lance's fault. I blame him for everything. He is a bad guy after all ;) 
> 
> ANYWHO I wanted to get a chapter of this out before getting back at that one. I apologize in advance for any errors I may have made/missed. This chapter length got away from me again. 😵
> 
> Enjoy!!

Keith was being weird.

Lance stared at the long haired man out of the corner of his eye quizzically. They were on the last stretch of their journey to the Garrison. It had been a days trip of straight riding so they had stopped to rest for the night and now would be arriving later that afternoon. And ever since Keith found out (see actually fucking remembered) that Lance was Lance, he hadn't said much.

Which was _weird_.

Like weirder than weird… strange. Peculiar. Some other fancy word that he'd normally ask Pidge for but, Pidge being Pidge, she'd want to know what he was looking to describe. And he was _not_ about to open that can of worms. Nope.

So, Keith was being odd. Why?

Was the long haired man finally remembering the interactions they had in school? Admittedly few, but still just as… interesting as they were now. Not that Keith had said so much as a peep in Lance's direction today.

The dick.

The more Lance dwelled on it, the more it seemed like Keith was only actively avoiding him. Keith had no problem responding to Hunk's questions or going along with Pidge's bizarre conspiracy theories. Apparently Keith liked talking about mythical beings like Bigfoot and Nessie just as much as Pidge. If they became close, they could be a lethal combo.

So yeah, Lance was doing his best not to flip his shit. Anything Keith said to anybody grated on his nerves. Because they had spent almost a whole damn day alone together and now the bastard wouldn't say one word to him! Barely glanced in his direction!

Maybe it was because he hit on Shiro?

He scowled at the thought.

Well that couldn't be it. Not many knew of Shiro's romantic life, but when you were as well known as him, people talked. And people said Shiro was gay. So Keith couldn't be mad about that, right?

"Finally!" Pidge shouted as the Garrison came into view. "I'm ready for a fucking shower!"

"Pidge." Shiro frowned at her.

"I'm not a kid, Shiro. I say fuck now." She rolled her eyes, tossing her long braid over her shoulder.

"She says fuck a lot." Lance interjected with a smile.

"You _both_ say f-, _that_ word a lot." Hunk shook his head.

Pidge and Lance shared smiles at their friend's inability to swear unless they were under dire circumstances. The two actually kept a tally of all the times they'd heard Hunk swear. They were up to five. Four of those instances were from when they had been cornered and barely managed to escape the Galra.

The other instance was when someone had made a mess in the kitchen and didn't clean it up. And 'mess' was putting it mildly. The kitchen had been almost destroyed.

Lance had never been so scared of Hunk in his life. He vowed to never enter the kitchen for anything more then a snack after that instance. Pidge too had made the same promise since she had been part of the debicuale. The real magic of the situation was that Hunk never found out it was them.

The only secret Lance _ever_ kept from his best friend. He planned on taking it to the grave with him. Pidge, thankfully seemed to be under the same program.

"They're back!" Lance heard someone from above them shout as they neared the gate. "Drop the barrier."

"Whoa." Shiro and Keith awed as they watched the gold shimmering wall drop. "I can't believe you guys got that stabilized." Shiro commented with an impressed grin.

"That'd be thanks to Holts." Hunk informed him as they waited for the gate to open. "I mean we had a smaller one, back in the first year, but when we found the rest of the Holts, they really helped escalate things."

Lance barely listened to the conversation the two were having, instead his focus found Keith. Again. The black haired man stared at the surroundings. His expression remained neutral for the most part. Except his eyes. They were wide as they survived the area. As if not expecting the Garrison to be in such condition after the incident three years ago.

He ignored the murmur of voices from the group surrounding them. Most were probably surprised by the familiar faces they brought back as well as the addition of two more lions. They had all thought that the ones the 'Dream Three' had were it. Lance couldn't blame them for staring. The additional two lions were a stark contrast to their own. Especially Black with his size.

"Hold up!" A familiar voice drug Lance out of his thoughts. "Shiro?!" A man dropped down from his perch on the gate in front of the large black lion. "Holy fucking shit! Dude! You're alive?!"

"Settle down, Matt. Black may eat you." Lance commented idly with a wary eye on Shiro's lion. The feline didn't _seem_ to be upset but, well, never could be too careful.

Matt Holt froze as if just realizing the possible threat. "Oh. Fuck."

Shiro sighed as a grin tugged at his lips, "so you're the reason little Katie swears so much."

"Pidge." She reminded him sternly.

"That's totally Lance's fucking fault, actually." Matt posted the blame on him.

"Shut the fuck up, Matt." Lance threw him the middle finger. He didn't really mean it of course. Pidge probably picked it up from both of them.

Matt chuckled and threw it back. He then turned his attention back to his long time friend. "Get off your lion Shrio and give me a damn hug! It's been three fucking years!"

Shiro did as told, slipping off Black and quickly embracing the other man. "It's been too long, Matt."

The others dismounted their own companions.

Matt released Shiro only to pull Keith into a hug. "And the emo kid! How is my favorite edgelord?!"

Keith scowled as he tentatively hugged Matt back. "Hey to you too, gizmo." He quickly dropped his arms and Matt took the hint and released him.

"Ah, that's so lame!" He groaned.

"Gizmo?" Pidge smiled widely.

"Don't even, Pidge." Matt warned her with a stern expression.

"Oh my gosh!" She turned to Keith, the man recoiling back at her sudden enthusiasm. "You have to have so much dirt on my brother!"

"Uh." Red's rider stared at her blankly. "Maybe?"

"Yaassss." She clasped Keith's elbow and tried to drag him away. "Tell me everything!"

Matt groaned. "Really Katie can't we-" He stopped mid sentence.

Lance watched in fascination as Matt's expression shifted from annoyance to realization.

"Oh." Matt's eyes went wide. "Oh, fuck!"

"What's the problem?" Keith tilted his head.

"Someone go get Wright!" Matt shouted urgently. "Someone go get him right now!" No one moved. "Fuck. I'll do it myself!" He sprinted into the compound.

Lance furrowed his brow at Matt's urgent tone, not sure why it was so important. He found Hunk and Pidge just as confused. Then he looked to the new members of the group and found both Shiro and Keith frozen.

"Oh my god." Keith whispered, his eyes watching the older man. "Shrio… he's…"

Shiro closed his eyes, as if in pain. "Not yet. Don't…"

Keith's expression dropped. He nodded, not saying anything else. The tension so thick that no one dared say a thing to fill the silence. Not even Lance.

The Dream Three exchanged worried glances. None of them knew what exactly was going on, but came to the same conclusion - Shiro and Keith knew who Matt went to get.

Minutes later, a pair of men came barreling out of the door and into the open space. Matt practically dragging the other - Adam Wright - behind him. Lance probably would have laughed at the look of murder Adam pinned Matt with if the situation had been any different. But he didn't want to ruin whatever was about to happen. So his mouth remained unusually shut.

"Okay, we're out here," Adam wrenched his hand from Matt's hold. "Are you going to tell me _now_ why you dragged me away from-"

Matt placed a finger to his lips. "Shh!" And then he took Adam's chin in his hand and forced him to look at the newcomers.

Adam's jaw dropped. His eyebrows shot up and disappeared behind his sandy colored hair.

"Adam?" The whispered name barely escaped Shiro's lips.

The man with glasses remained stockstill. His tan face losing color as a disbelieving look crossed his features. "Takashi?"

Lance held his breath, felt everyone that was in the clearing do the same, as they waited for one of them to make a room.

Adam broke first. "Takashi!" He shouted and launched forward. Shiro met him half way, the two smashing together in a tight embrace.

Lance couldn't hear what they said to each other. But… the way tears welled in his friend Adam's face told him all he needed to know. Shiro was important to him. He wouldn't trend on that moment. He glanced around, Hunk and Pidge querying Matt, probably wondering what they were witnessing. And Keith stood alone, a small smile on his face.

He strolled up to him. "You look happy."

"I am." Keith responded without hesitation. Lance half expected him to ignore him like he had been for the past day and a half.

"I'm guessing they were together before…" he trailed off. He didn't like talking about the invasion.

"Yeah." The other man nodded, following his train of thought. "Were engaged even."

"Huh." It clicked into place. "So _that's_ why you weren't sleeping with him."

"What?" Keith tore his gaze from the reunited pair to glare at him.

"Shiro." Lance clarified, an explainable feeling of pride welling in him at finally getting Keith's attention on him again. "I was trying to figure out how exactly you two weren't sleeping together. You had one hell of a reaction when I brought it up."

"Cause he's basically my brother."

"Right, right… though that brings me to my original thought about your reaction."

"Which was?"

"Uh…" he shifted, a bit anxious to even say this, "You must be straight?"

Keith snorted. A smile on his lips Lance hadn't seen much of. "Kind of the exact opposite of that." He turned that smile towards Lance and-

Oh.

_Ohhh._

Okay so Keith was gay. That. Okay. "Cool." He stupidly said. He cringed as Keith laughed at him.

"You were hitting on me that first night," Keith turned to him fully. He quirked a brow, looking him up and down. "You really didn't know?"

"Uh… no?"

"You're ridiculous." Keith shook his head. "So that was just a game then? Rude to mess with a gay man's heart if your straight. Not cool."

Lance flushed hotly at the confirmation Keith just handed him. "Not straight." He remained him.

Keith hummed. He didn't get a chance to say anything else before someone else busted into their moment.

"Kogane!" The annoying person announced as they stepped up to them.

James Griffin.

Lance didn't even try to hide his snear.

James either didn't care or was so used to the expression, he didn't notice. "I can't believe they managed to find you of all people out there!" He spoke to Keith with a large grin.

One Lance narrowed his eyes at. What was that grin about? James only ever smiled like that at one person. Ryan. He didn't like the implications that came along with that observation.

"Griffin." Keith responded, the easy smile he had been wearing dropping. "Your alive." He stated flatly.

Lance set his lips in a tight line to keep from laughing outright.

"Don't sound so enthused to see me." James grinned even wider.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lance jumped into the conversation. Amethyst eyes turned in his direction as well as blue gray. He ignored the latter. "You remember _him_?! But you didn't remember me? What the fuck Kogane!?"

James puffed up with pride. "Obviously I'm the more memorable one, McClain."

Lance bristled, ready to throw down if need be because he was _not_ dealing with James' shit today.

"I told you," Keith starred Lance down, "I thought you were someone else." Before either could say anything he continued. "I only remember his face because it was usually on the other side of my fist."

Lance busted out laughing and James' jaw dropped.

"Oh… oh god…" Lance snickered. "Suck it, Griffin!"

"Shouldn't you be saying that to, Ryan?" He taunted as his nostrils flared.

"Ah," Lance purred, leaning into his space, "don't be jealous." It was a dick move on his part, Lance knew. To mock the feelings he was pretty sure James had. He couldn't help it, okay? Something about his smug face just set Lance off.

Keith glanced between the two as he said, "jealous of you or Ryan?" The question directed at Lance and - well Lance couldn't tell the tone behind it. Wasn't sure how to answer it.

James snorted, readying an answer of his own.

"Lance!" Pidge shouted from across the area. "Stop peacocking and get over here."

He frowned and stared at the other two men. They looked confused too.

"Bring Keith!" She added.

Lance wrapped a hand around Keith's arm and tugged him in Pidge's direction. "Better go. Don't want to make Pidgeon wait. She's not very patient and will retaliate with deadly pranks."

They left James behind without a word.

Keith quirked a brow. He easily kept with Lance's pace. "The more you tell me about her, the more she sounds like my kind of people."

Lance laughed and smiled. "I can't help but find the idea of you guys being friends a little frightening. And weirdly amusing."

Keith returned his smile. "At least she got us away from Griffin."

"Please. I could sense all that tension. You guys are gunna end up hate fucking in a closet. I'm calling it." Lance spoke even as jealousy scratched at his chest at the mere mention of it.

"Yeah, totally going to happen." Amethyst eyes rolled. "Could use a release though."

Lance tripped, face planting into the ground.

Keith busted out laughing. The sound invading Lance's ears. He had no fucking right to sound so-so ugh! Fuck Keith!

"You just can't-" He sputtered and lifted his head. He caught sight of the other man and stopped. Keith continued chuckling and seemed like he was fucking _glowing._ What the actual fuck.

"Can't what?" Keith challenged as he stared down at Lance still on the ground. His lips settled into a haughty smirk. "Turn your words back on you?"

"That's not-"

"Hey!" Pidge showed up with a scowl. She glanced from Keith, down to Lance. "What are you doing?"

"Testing out the ground." Lance grumbled dropping his too warm face back into it. "Still sturdy. Still dirty. Huh, I think there's a joke somewhere in there." He snickered awkwardly at himself.

"You're an idiot." She responded flatly, a hint of fondness almost hidden. "Anyways. Hunk and I have some work we have to check up on. Adam's got Shiro covered, obviously," she waved vaguely at the direction the suddenly missing pair must have disappeared too. "The lions already took the newbies to their spot so you cool to show Keith around?"

He snapped his head up. "No!"

"I don't need-"

They'd spoken at the same time. Lance denying and Keith insisting he didn't need help. They glared at each other.

"You got a problem with me?" Lance stood up, dusting himself off. He crossed his arms and scowled at Keith.

"I've been here before." Keith didn't answer his question. "I don't need someone to show me around."

"Yeah well-"

"Things have changed a bit." Pidge interrupted Lance. She jabbed him sharply underneath the ribs with her pointy elbow.

He'd almost forgot she was there. He glanced down to find her scrutinizing the pair of them. Lance glanced away, unwilling to be dissected. Pidge may not be the best with people's emotions, preferring to outright avoid most people, but she _did_ know Lance. She'd notice him acting different. And would question why.

Lance generally remained courteous to everyone in their compound. With the exception of his quarrels with James, but Pidge understood those - had a few issues with him herself even. But for Lance to act so rude to Keith just because of a simple misunderstanding of his name wouldn't make sense for what she knew of his character.

She didn't know about his past feelings.

Lance didn't _want_ her to.

"Fine," he relented quickly. Another thing that would probably give her pause - him bending so easily - but Lance just needed to get away. Giving in was the fastest route. "Let's go, Mullet." He turned, trusting Keith to follow after him.

He missed the perplexed look the other two shared behind him.

-.-.-.-.-

"Aaannd the last stop on this magical adventure-"

Keith scoffed.

"-is the garage." Lance ignored him, determined to finish this up and get on his way.

He had shit to do. Okay, well, maybe not today but he didn't want to be around Keith anymore. The guy hadn't said much most of the tour. It was just like the journey back. Mimial talking on Mullet's part. It wore on Lance's nerves. The silence ate away at him, forcing him to keep talking to fill it.

"This is where Hunk does a lot of his magic. Pidge joins him when she's not off messing around with Galra tech and trying to figure out ways to infiltrate their systems more efficiently."

"She actually does that?"

"Oh yeah." Lance waved off his disbelief. "She's the resident hacker. Not even aliens can keep her away from her blood thirsty quest of world domination."

Keith appeared equal parts disturbed as well as amused.

"I mean knowledge." He halfheartedly corrected. "Her quest for knowledge."

"Uh huh." Keith didn't seem to believe him. Probably for the best. Pidge was a gremlin. The more on guard he was around her, the better. For all aspects of his health.

Keith didn't say anything else. Just stared around the expansive area. Lance busied himself with trying to get the old radio in the corner to start up. He needed noise. Music usually helped him feel better about the lack of conversation.

"You guys… found a bike?"

"Huh?" Lance looked up from where he was tinkering.

Keith stood near an old broken down hoverbike. They'd found thing about a month ago abandoned in the desert. Lance thought it was a waste of time. Pidge said it wasn't practical in anyway. Hunk forced them to haul it back anyway, wanting to fix the thing up. Something about how someone would appreciate it even if they couldn't. Lance figured it was the mechanic in hunk that couldn't let the thing be.

He watched as Keith dragged a hand over the scuffed hood. Something gentle almost in the movement. Keith's amethyst eyes shifted up to him expectantly.

_Right. He asked a question._

Lance frowned lightly. "It doesn't work. We found it a while ago but Hunk hasn't gotten a chance to look at it yet."

The others man intense stare dropped back to the machine. He walked around it without another word and Lance watched him curiously. Waiting for the static man to say something. Though, maybe he was expecting to much. Keith bantered with him but it wasn't like the other man ever _really_ said what was on his mind.

"Do you think…" Keith started tentatively.

When he didn't continue Lance prompted, "think what?"

Keith nibbled at his bottom lip. Another once over of the machine and his determined eyes lifted to Lance's. "Would Hunk mind if I try to get it going?"

"Is that all?" Lance blinked.

" _Would_ he?"

"You'd have to ask him. I don't really mess with shit in the garage." Lance let his eyes wander over Keith's face. Something shifted in those eyes and Lance found his lips moving. "Doubt it though. Guy has way to many projects as it is. I'd say go for it."

Keith's whole expression lit up. "I'll ask him." He nodded, a pleased smile on his lips. He glanced back down at the hoverbike. He walked around it again, as if sizing it up.

Lance kept staring at him.

Keith… kinda had a nice smile.

Not that _that_ was new information to Lance. He had always appreciated Keith during their Garrison days. For a number of reasons really. That rare smile was one of them.

"Think Hunk would let me borrow some tools?" Keith spoke up again and-

Well Lance couldn't really get over the subtle tells of enthusiasm Keith tried to hide. He wondered _why_ the black haired man tried to hide them at all. Maybe he thought Lance would make fun of him?

"Of course, dude." Lance assured him instantly. A moment of thought and he added, "just like, put shit back where you found it. He's a bit of a stickler for his tools being in order. Which is fucking hilarious given the complete shit show of his workspace."

"Cool." Keith breathed through another smile. "I'm going to go find him." He walked past Lance. "Got any idea where he is?"

"Uh," he checked the time on his communicator. 4 o'clock. "Should be kitchens at this time."

He nodded. "Thanks, Lance." Another little smile.

"No problem."

He resisted the urge to add _I didn't do anything_. Because Keith's smile dropped back into his resting bitch face. And he was leaving. And Lance kinda didn't want to look at that frown right now. And didn't want Keith to leave. And he wanted -

"Maybe I'll help ya out." He volunteered himself.

Keith paused. He faced Lance, once again eyeing him up and down. "Know anything about mechanics?"

He shrugged, an embarrassed flush already working up his neck. Because _no_ he didn't know shit. "Watched Hunk and Pidge work on stuff lots of times."

Truth

"I'm sure something stuck."

Lie.

"I'm a quick study either way."

Another truth.

"I'm sure." Keith's lips quirked, torn it seemed between amusement and pretending he was bored. "If you don't get in the way, I guess that's fine."

Lance scoffed. "I'll have you know I'm never in the way! I know when I'm not needed and how to take a hint."

Keith quirked a brow.

"Most of the time." Lance confessed easily. "Most of the time I can take a hint."

A laugh abruptly left Keith's lips. Seemed to catch both parties off guard. More so Keith it appeared as the guy straightened and stiffly left.

"Need to talk to Hunk before anything." He threw over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Lance responded kinda dazed.

"See ya, McClain."

"Later, Kogane."

Keith split and Lance took in a deep breath.

That had been interesting. Perhaps having Keith around the base wouldn't be _so_ bad after all.

-.-.-.-.-

He lied.

Having Keith around _was_ sooooo bad. The worst, actually.

"Really? That all you got, McClain?"

Lance gritted his teeth and questioned his life choices from where he laid on the ground. On his back. Because Keith had put him there.

Yeah. Picking a fight with the guy was a stupid thing to do. Lance saw first hand how Keith handled a sword. What on _earth_ made him think he couldn't use his body just like the weapon escaped Lance. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Not that he had been thinking clearly.

It was only a day after they'd gotten back. They had been in the debriefing room. Lance had landed the glorious job of giving Shiro and Keith a quick rundown of how things worked around the Garrison (Adam of course tagged along. Lance didn't blame him. Guy hadn't seen his fiancé for three years. Lance wouldn't have left his side either. Not to mention Shiro was a total beefcake.)

Shiro had nodded along, seemingly impressed with their setup. Maybe even with Lance himself if he was being optimistic. But Keith…

"You seriously want us to believe that _you_ are in charge around here?"

Lance had bit down the harsh retort on his tongue. Now that he was back on the familiar Garrison ground, he found he could keep his head a little clearer when talking to Keith.

"We're a collective group and not one person is in-"

"Yes, Keith." Adam interrupted with a small frown. "Lance makes the executive decisions more often than not. Kid's got a knack for them."

Keith remained impassive. "I highly doubt that."

"Keith." Shiro warned.

"You've got it easy." He had stared Lance down. "You've got a lot of good people here. They're doing the hard work."

"I never said they weren't." Lance had argued. "I never said I was in charge either."

"You implied it pretty heavily."

"Surprised your oblivious ass can pick up on that."

Both had stood, glaring at each other across the table.

"Uh, guys?" Shiro had followed them up and attempted to pacify them.

Neither would have it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keith had scowled.

"It means that you wouldn't realize you were getting hit on if someone hit you with the broadside of a barn." Lance had fired scornfully.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"You don't make sense!"

Before things had gotten too heated, Shrio stopped them. "Alright you two obviously need to let out some stress."

"How about a sparring match?" Adam had suggested simply. Mischief had laced his tone, but Lance had ignored it. His competitive side wouldn't focus on anything but _Keith_.

"Fine." They had both snapped.

Which was how they ended up here. In one of the smaller training rooms.

Why did he do this to himself?

"That's three to zero, McClain." Keith breathed heavily from on top of him. "Ready to quit?"

Right. His _pride_ was on the line.

"Hell no!" Lance growled. "Get off me." Keith rolled off him and stood up in one smooth motion. The asshole. "Best four out of seven."

"You only have one loss to give then. Sure you don't want to up it to five out of nine?" Keith goaded with a smug smirk.

An exasperated sigh followed by Adams tired tone, "really, Keith?"

"What?" The accused turned his gaze to the other tan man.

Lance shifted his eyes between the two. There was a full blown mischievous grin in the brown eyes of his friend. And a deep scowl on his rivals.

"You know if you just admitted it," Adam continued with an innocent tone. One Lance didn't believe for a second. Him and Adam had been friends for over a year now. And Lance liked to think he knew the other man fairly well. "Things would be a lot easier. I mean-"

"Time to go to bed!" Shiro shouted suddenly and threw a hand over Adam's mouth.

"What?" Lance raised to his elbows. He should really get off the ground but couldn't find the strength to do so in the confusing turn this had taken.

He looked to Keith, hoping the same confusion would be there. Instead he found his opponent extremely pissed. Like more then when he was arguing with Lance.

"Good match you two." Shiro nodded, his hand firmly situated over his fiance's mouth. His other on Adam's elbow as he began dragging him away. "Have a goodnight!"

Keith stormed after them. Not so much as a glance in Lance's direction as he mumbled a "night, McClain," as he passed.

"Uh… night, Kogane?" Lance spoke to the empty room.

Well. That was strange.

Like he said earlier - Keith was being weird.

And now so was Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Adam is my jam. And we shall see more of him next chapter since I'm planning on writing the whole thing from Keith's POV. (POV subject to change of course depending on Lance). 
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing from you! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith struggles. His rediscovered attraction to Lance may be the death of him.Unless he can find other ways to blow off some steam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you guys know how I said I didn't want chapters to get too long? Well... this is too long XD Anyone ask for a ginormous Keith chapter? Well here it is anyways. All almost 9k words of it. And I even had to put like 2k words of it into the next chapter... 😒
> 
> *insert heavy sigh* anyway- enjoy!

Keith gritted his teeth as he stalked the pair ahead of him.

Shiro kept a firm grip on Adam's elbow, but no longer covered his mouth. The tan man threw a smirk over his shoulder at the younger man trailing behind them. The same smug smirk he used to give Keith so many years ago when he knew something Keith didn't want him to know.

Confliction between his anger at Adam and relief for finally seeing that stupid smile again hit him.

Anger won out.

"Fuck you, Adam." Keith seethed as soon as they were far enough down the hall. Away from the sweaty temptation that was Lance back in the training deck.

"No. Go fuck Lance." His brother's fiancé practically sang.

Keith tossed a middle finger at him. Their typical behavior. Adam taunted and Keith retaliated in some kind of way. They slipped back into it so easily. Like the three year gap never happened.

Again, he struggled with staying angry. It had been so _long_. Adam had been a big part of his life. Almost as much as Shiro was. Obviously Shiro had missed Adam terribly, but Keith had missed him too. Missed one of his best friends.

Shiro sighed. "Adam."

"You seen it just as well as I did, Shiro! The sexual tension between them is going to _kill me_." Adam slumped against the wall dramatically.

"It's none of our business." His older brother continued with a little frown.

"Puh-lease." Brown eyes rolled so hard Keith wouldn't be surprised if Adam saw the inside of his own head. "You're telling me it's not there?" He challenged as he crossed his arms.

"Never said that." Shiro placated him as he held his hands up in front of him. "Was just gonna let Keith drown a little in his obvious crush for at least a month or two before giving him hell."

"That's no fun!"

"Fuck both of you!" Keith snapped at them. Because _of course_ Shiro and Adam had already sensed what he himself had only picked up a few days ago. "I have absolutely no fucking feelings for that arrogant asshole! He's loud, obnoxious, and completely idiotic!"

"It's like him discovering boys all over again." Adam whispered to Shiro in awe, completely ignoring Keith's words.

Shiro cackled and grinned so _so_ wide. Keith felt torn. On one hand, fuck Shiro for feeding Adam's crazy theory - even if it was correct. On the other… Well his brother seemed so _happy_. Keith couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Shiro's smile so carefree.

"Oh god. You remember who his first crush was?" Shiro grinned impishly.

Nevermind. Guy was a dick. Every word exchanged between the two made it easier for Keith to remember why he was mad in the first place.

"Of course I do!" Adam chuckled. "But, let's get back to what just happened in there. We can touch back on that gay disaster another time."

"Let's not." Keith attempted to make an escape.

Shiro and Adam each grabbed one of his shoulders and spun him around.

"Look, I don't know what exactly is going on between you two, but you need to not be such an ass, alright?" Adam told him, sincerity lacing his tone. "Lance is a good guy, promise."

Keith sighed heavily. "I wasn't _trying_ to be." He fidgeted with the hem of his gloves. "I just… I don't know what to do."

"Patience yields focus," Shiro told him and squeezed his shoulder. "Take your time and get to know each other. See what happens." He offered him that big brother smile.

"That's one approach." Adam nodded in agreeance. "Or…"

"Or?" Keith met his gaze.

"You're rooms are right next to each other," Adam smirked. "Just fuck and get it over with. Trust me when I say Lance would be down for that. You've matured very nicely, Keith."

"Hey!" Shiro frowned.

"Not as nicely as you, babe." Adam pecked his fiancé's lips.

"I'm leaving!" Keith shouted and stormed down the hallway angrily.

"Love you Keith! Missed you!" Adam called and Keith tried to ignore the fondness he heard laced in those words.

Keith flicked them both off as he stomped away.

He hated how well they knew him. Because even if he tried to deny it, those two could read him as easy as a children's book. Jackasses. So, if they saw it so easily then it really was true.

Keith wanted Lance.

Fuck.

What a shit show. Not only did Keith have to wrestle with his own desire, he now had to make sure to hide it well enough that Adam would leave him alone about it. Unlikely as _that_ was. Adam always liked to be involved in Keith's life just as much as Shiro. Only difference was Shiro usually respected his privacy. Adam didn't have the same boundaries.

Plus there was that little fact that avoiding Lance hadn't worked and the guy had offered to help him with the hoverbike even! And Keith, of course, stupidly said yes. What was he thinking accepting Lance's help?

Right.

He was thinking with his dick. He wanted to spend time alone with Lance. The exact _opposite_ of what he should be doing. Stupid impulse control.

Keith made his way back to his room. Which, of course, was located right next to Lance's. He hadn't bothered to ask _why_ it was only them two in this section. Hadn't cared enough. But now-

"Kogane." Lance responded cooly as Keith met his gaze.

His tan hand hovered over the doorknob to his own room. Blue eyes narrowed as he looked at Keith, obviously trying to figure out if things were still hostile between them.

Keith inhaled deeply. _Patience yields focus_.

He could be civil. He needed to be. "McClain."

Lance studied him for a moment more. Then he dipped his head and opened his door.

"Ah, McClain, wait!" Keith sprung forward and reached for Lance before he knew what he was doing.

They stared at each other, both surprised by the hand on Lance's arm. Keith pulled it back quickly, locking it with his other behind his back. Easier to keep his limbs to himself that way.

"What is it?" Lance sounded optimistic.

It gave him the courage to push forward with, "I'm sorry."

Lance's eyes went even wider before narrowing in skepticism. "For what?"

"You know…" Why did he need to explain? Lance _knew_ what he was apologizing for... Didn't he?

"No. I don't know." Lance released the knob. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned one shoulder back against the doorframe. "Is this apology for forgetting who I am? For ignoring me the whole ride back here? Or we talking about picking fights when I'm just trying to let you guys know what's going on and how things work around here? When I, mind you, didn't even _want to_."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I usually do when new people come in." Lance responded cooly. He hesitated for a half second before adding, "and Adam asked me too."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would he ask you?"

Lance quirked a brow. "Because he's my friend."

"What?"

Adam assuring Keith that Lance was a good guy suddenly made a lot more sense. And all the… other things he said.

An amused smile spread across Lance's face as he stared at Keith's probably dumbfounded look. "Adam's a friend of mine. Has been since he got here a year ago."

Okay. That was _not okay_. Adam and Lance were friends. Not good. He was officially fu-

"Can we get back to that apology." Lance pulled him from his thoughts.

Right. He'd been attempting to apologize for being a complete ass. "Yes."

"What?"

"All of it." Keith began wringing his hands in front of him. "I'm sorry for all of it. Basically anything I've done or said to you the past few days. I'm sorry." Keith told him sincerely. Because trying to be distant just made him seem like an ass and well… if Keith wanted any kind of chance with Lance, he kind of needed the other man to not hate him.

Lance remained quiet.

When Keith couldn't take it anymore, he brought his gaze up. Those ocean blues pierced his soul. He did all he could not to fidget under the intense gaze, surprised that Lance could muster something so inquisitive.

"So," Keith cleared his throat. He couldn't remember the last time _he_ was the one who broke the silence, but this one was eating at him. "We good?"

Lance nibbled his bottom lip lightly before he nodded. "Yeah," he held out his hand with a small smile, "we're good."

Keith focused his attention on shaking Lance's hand. Not on the way those pink lips were pulled in between white teeth. How they popped back to fullness as soon as they were released.

"Good." Keith forced out. He hoped it didn't sound so strained to Lance's ears. And that Lance hadn't noticed his weird attention to the man's lips. He brought his gaze down.

Lips out of view, out of mind.

But now he couldn't stop looking at Lance's hands.

How warm they were even through Keith's fingerless gloves. How much _bigger_ they were then his own. Like, sure the guy was taller but Keith would have thought for sure he had bigger hands just by their build. But nope. Lance had those long fingers and - from the grip of his hand - unseen strength to them.

Though unseen strength could probably describe all of Lance, if Keith thought about it.

And now he couldn't stop thinking about it.

And thinking about it brought him back to the training deck. Of Lance underneath him and -

"Good." Lance chirped. His free hand came up to smack Keith's other arm. "Now get some sleep Kogane. You may actually have to do something tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, McClain."

"That's the spirit." He chuckled lightly. He pulled his hand away from Keith's and slipped it into his jeans. "Guess I'll see ya around."

"Yeah. See ya."

"Night."

"Night."

They exchanged an unexpectedly charged look before Lance dipped into his room without another word.

Keith swallowed thickly. He scrambled for his door, unwilling to be caught in the hallway after that exchange.

He shut the door and glanced down. His pants tented. Of course. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

Then he unzipped his pants as he walked over to the bed. He shook them off and then sat down. He slipped off his coat, just his black short sleeve shirt and boxers on. Sliding his gloves off, he opened the night stand more out of an old ingrained habit then anything. He knew there wouldn't be anything there, but maybe the realization would curve his sudden desire.

Dumb Lance and his pink lips and weirdly long gorgeous fingers. Like who even had pretty fingers? Why was that a thing? Was… _was_ that a thing? Did Keith just discover something about himself?

He felt blindly around in the drawer and paused in his mental debate about 'hand kinks' when he felt paper. He frowned and pulled it out. A hand written note.

_Mullet,_

_I know it's probably been awhile since you wanked it - no one who's as crabby as you is getting some on a regular basis - I bet my left nut on that. Plus you were travelling with your brother. I can't imagine a better deterrent then that on sexual drive. Seriously, I have two older brothers and two older sisters. If I was traveling the countryside with any of them I'd probably walk around like I had a stick up my ass too. But I'll stop ranting cause I'm running out of room on this paper. Consider this gift an apology for you obviously never getting laid in the past three years._

_Enjoy,_

_The amazing Sharpshooter,_

_Loverboy Lance_

Keith blinked, sitting up fully to look in the drawer. Something was there alright. He pulled it out and -

"What the fuck." He cursed in disbelief.

Lube.

Lance had given him a bottle of lube.

"What the fuck, McClain!?" He shouted.

Lance cackled maniacally from the other side of the wall. "Enjoy, Kogane! Maybe a little release will wiggle that stick out of your ass."

"I'm the one who gives it up the ass, not takes it!"

Silence.

He groaned again. Fuck. Why in the hell did he say that? Stupid stupid stupid.

"I mean-"

"Noted." Lance cut him off. There was something in his tone that Keith couldn't decipher with his limited human contact the past three years. "I'm uh… gunna shower soooo…."

"Yeah," Keith swallowed thickly, images of a naked and wet Lance now assaulting him. "You do that."

Lance snorted. "Enjoy my little gift, Kogane."

"Shut up and go shower, McClain."

"Ah, want the mental image for your spank bank, huh?" He purred through their shared wall and Keith swore he was leaned up against. Like he was trying to whisper in Keith's ear. "Thinking about a wet and naked me? About the water running down my chest, stomach… even lower..."

Keith sat stunned.

Lance was right.

And he couldn't get past the image the other man had painted. The water cascading down that tan skin. Over his chest. Down his stomach.

He gulped.

Keith would finally see how toned the man was. How tight. And from the sparring he knew there was muscle hidden in that lithe frame.

"Well, my nightly routine calls." The man on the other side of the wall hummed. Like he hadn't just been whispering dirty insinuations through the wall. "Later, Mullet."

He heard Lance push away from the wall. A door opened in the other room and then shut. A shower started up a few moments later.

Keith let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

What in the actual fuck was all that?

He pushed the thought aside. There was only so long that Lance would be showering and Keith wanted to finish _before_ there was a chance of Lance overhearing him.

He wasted no time as he shimmied his boxers off and stripped his shirt. Then he sparasly dropped some lube in his hand. His hand spread the liquid over his shaft and he bit his lip to keep from groaning. He was harder then he had been in a long time. All it had taken a few dirty words from Lance.

A shaky breath left his lips as he began to stroke himself.

An image of Lance in the shower, smirking over his shoulder and saying, ' _come get me, Mullet.'_ His tan hands lift up and brace himself against the wall as he sticks his ass backwards. An offering. ' _You know you want it.'_

"Fuck." Keith cursed quietly.

His pace picked up.

A moan left his lips as he let himself delve further into the fantasy.

His pale hands grasping Lance's slim hips. Sliding his aching cock up in between those perk cheeks, the water letting him move easily. One thrust. Two-

"Ah!" Keith cried as he came all over his stomach.

He laid there for a few moments, catching his breath. He noticed a box of tissues and wondered if Lance had put those there too.

An embarrassed flush crossed his cheeks. He prayed that Lance hadn't heard him. The shower still ran in the other room. He breathed out a sigh of relief. At least the chance that Lance heard him was minimal.

He cleaned himself up and tossed away the dirty tissues. His eyes caught the note. A small smile tugged at his lips. Leave it to Lance to leave something so ridiculous. Keith didn't know him well back in school but he bet there never would have been a dull moment with a guy like him around.

Keith examined the paper again. This time flipping it over to find more words and a drawing.

_P.s And in all seriousness - sorry for whatever I did to piss you off. We don't have to be friends or anything, but I hope we can get along. We'll probably be working together a lot since we both have lions._

And then below that message was a small dabble of a red and blue lion. Obviously their own lions - playing with a ball… or something. Keith couldn't really distinguish the drawing but…

He groaned, letting himself flop back onto the bed. He had been such an ass to Lance that the guy felt he needed to apologize. Adam had been right.

Keith was the biggest dick alive.

He sighed, and walked towards his own bathroom. He showered quickly and collapsed in bed, feeling sleep grabbing him far faster than usual. There was one last thought that plagued his mind before he fell asleep.

When did Lance get into his room?

**-.-.-.-.-**

A few days later, Keith was on his way to the garage. It was getting later in the evening but it was the first time he could get away. Someone was always trying to show him how a certain thing was done around the Garrison now and he was itching to get his hands on something.

And he was still kind of avoiding Lance.

Thankfully they both seemed to be pulled in opposite directions for the most part. There were a few meetings with a 'board' of sorts that dragged Keith and Shiro in. Seemed that Lance and the board - which consisted of the Holts and a few other people he didn't know - were including him and Shiro on the going ons of the place. Probably because of their Garrison experience. And their lions.

Red and Black had settled in well. Red seemed to tolerate the other lions well enough. The guy didn't complain about it when Keith visited in any case. Red's only complaint was that they had to be separated.

So after that night where Keith had jacked it to thoughts of Lance - he spent the others sleeping with Red in the lions designated hangar.

He had caught Lance watching him more then once whenever they happened to be in the same room. But Keith didn't get to do much of anything before the guy would either quickly look away or flushed lightly and, well, still looked away.

Keith was wondering if Lance had heard him that night after all. Why else would he look at Keith and get so embarrassed?

"Kogane! Got a sec?"

Speak of the devil.

"What is it, McClain?" Keith asked impatiently, ignoring the heat at seeing him. The man wore a pair of tight jeans and a loose fitting black v neck tee and Keith kind of hated how hot his collarbone was. "I'm on my way to the garage."

Lance glanced around before grabbing Keith and dragging him into a nearby room.

"Hey! What are you-"

"I need a favor." Lance said as he closed the door. He sat down at the lone table occupying the small room. Probably an office before. He waved at an empty chair across from him with a sheepish smile.

Keith sighed but sat down. "Well?"

"Pidge found a base that has a firewall she can't hack into." Lance cut right to the chase.

At least this wasn't going to be about what happened a few nights ago. "Ok."

"She needs someone to implant this," he dug around in his pants pocket - how did he even fit anything in those tight jeans? - and held up a small device, "into their mainframe so she can access the encrypted files." He rushed to continue. "Normally she'd come with, but she has to stay behind to make sure that things work on this end. We finally have a working long range communication system so we're testing that out too."

"Ok?" Keith blinked, not understanding why he needed to know this.

"It's a two man mission…" Lance trailed off.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before it hit him.

"Wait a minute!" Keith slammed his hands down on the table. "Why do I have to go?"

"Look, I'm not happy about it either! But I need someone with a lion. Pidge has to stay behind to verify it's working. So does Hunk." Lance explained with a frown as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "The only other option is Shrio and I'm sure he'd say yes but…" His voice went soft. "I don't want to do that to him or Adam. They just found each other again ya know? I wanna give them as much time as possible together before..."

Keith nodded. "Yeah… I… I agree."

"So it's you and me left."

"Okay."

Lance seemed caught off guard. "Okay?"

"Okay." Keith repeated. "I'm not willing to let Shiro go either. You're right that he would if we asked. So we _aren't_ asking." He told him sternly. "He'll have to get back out into the field at some point. But this won't be it."

Lance smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips. "I totally pegged him as that self sacrificing type."

Keith said nothing in response. He couldn't deal with soft Lance. Soft Lance remind him of his yearning. When they bickered it was easy to get caught up in the moment and ignore what he felt for the beautiful man. He pushed the thoughts aside.

"So when we leaving?"

Lance settled back into serious. He sat up straight in his chair as he said, "tomorrow morning. Bright and early."

"Alright."

"Get some sleep, Kogane. I'll wake you up when it's time." Lance stood up and threw a snarky, "no banging James tonight."

"I'll try to contain myself." Keith rolled his eyes.

Lance hummed. "If you need a cuddle buddy, my door is always open for you." He winked.

"Get back to work, McClain." He scoffed and fought the heat threatening to overtake him. And ignored Adam's taunting words of, _he'd be down for that_.

The other man sighed heavily. His shoulders slumped. Body language that granted a small glimpse at the weight Lance must carry. How heavy a responsibility leading a compound like this must be.

"Uh…" Keith stopped short as those blue eyes locked gaze with him. "I don't know a lot yet about how things are run here but uh… need help with anything?"

A breathtaking smile overtook Lance's features. A chuckle fell from his lips. "I appreciate the offer, Mullet, but just some prep stuff for tomorrow and then I'll be calling it quits, too."

"Oh, uh, okay."

"Thanks, though."

"No problem." He mumbled.

"See ya tomorrow." Lance waved as he stepped out of the room.

Keith barely managed a quick, "see ya" before the other man was gone.

He huffed as he slumped back against the chair. How the hell was he supposed to get through a whole mission with just him and Lance? He already seemed to be struggling to keep his composure around the other lion owner. If they weren't fighting, Keith didn't know how to act around the other guy. Maybe he'd ask Adam or Shiro for some advice on how to handle his problem. The two were obviously convinced that they knew more then Keith did about the whole situation, so what could it hurt?

"My pride." Keith snorted to himself, his voice echoing in the room.

He kicked himself back from the table and left. His eyes immediately went to look for Lance once he was in the hallway, even though he knew the other man would be gone already. He groaned. His nerves were on end about the trip already. He needed to let off some steam.

Keith ended up in the training room.

He noticed Griffin and the few others he hung out with running drills off to the side. They were the only ones there at this time of night. Most starting to head off to bed. He ignored them and headed for the locker room. He stopped just inside the door as he realized that, despite the Garrison's mostly normal appearance, it most likely wasn't stocked the same. Meaning he had no actual clothes to change into.

"Yo, Keith!"

He peered down the locker room hall and saw Hunk waving at him with a large grin on his face, towel strapped around his waist.

"Hunk, hey," Keith responded as poliety as he could.

He knew Hunk about as well as he did Lance. Which wasn't well at all. He remembered Lance and he recognized Hunk and Pidge once he had that realization, but that didn't mean he knew much about any of them past what they'd discussed the past week. Hunk seemed nice, but he figured Pidge may be more his speed.

Plus Hunk and Lance seemed especially close and Keith didn't want to get himself mixed up in that dynamic. He already had to worry about Adam telling Lance shit that Keith didn't want the blue lion rider to know. He didn't want to have to worry about the same with Hunk.

"Looking for something?" Hunk asked him helpfully.

"Uh… well I was going to do some training but…" He glanced down at his jeans.

It wasn't like he hadn't gotten used to moving around in them. They were what he had for the past three years after all. But being back at the Garrison made him think that he should have the standard gym uniform.

"Gotcha." Hunk studied him for a moment before adding, "want a change of clothes?"

Keith looked at him dubiously, hoping Hunk wasn't offering a set of his own. "Thanks but… I really don't think we're the same size…"

The large man let out a deep booming laugh that caused Keith to jump.

"Oh gosh! Of course not, dude!" He chuckled and wiped a tear from his eye. "I was thinking of giving you an extra set of Lance's. You two are somewhat close in size anyways." He reached into a locker next to his open one and pulled out some clothes. "Here, give these a try."

Keith's nose scrunched up as he stepped close enough for Hunk to drop the clothes in his hands. "These are washed, right?"

"Oh yeah. We wash them after every use, no worries there, buddy." He grinned. He then turned around to begin getting dressed.

He quickly turned around and started swapping out his clothes for Lance's. Once he had the shirt over his head, he did a quick sniff to see if Hunk had been telling the truth. An interesting mixture of lemon and flowers met his nose.

"We make our own detergent for obvious reasons." Hunk explained. Keith peaked over to see the large man still had his back to him. How'd he know Keith sniffed it even?

"Right." He responded dumbly.

"So no worries about smelling Lance's sweaty ass." Pidge commented as she came around the corner.

Keith clamped his mouth shut to keep from shouting in surprise. Where the hell did she come from?

"Oh, yeah, this is co-ed," Hunk reminded him with a smile. "Pidge and I just finished our training routine. Lance usually joins us but..." The large man trailed off, his smile dipping slightly.

"He was busy. Again." Pidge finished without any care of being delicate as she braided her long wet hair. "You should join us next time. Maybe Lance will show up then."

"Ah ha." Hunk chuckled awkwardly and shut the door to his locker loudly. "Well we should-"

"He said he was almost done." Keith frowned. If he was busy, why didn't he tell Keith that? Did he just not want his help?

"Oh. So you talked to him already?" Hunk blinked, somewhat surprised it seemed.

Keith nodded.

"Good. Thought for sure he'd chicken out and try to go on his own." Pidge quipped. "He'll need you out there. Said you're really good in close quarters."

He frowned to cover up the bit of pride he felt at Pidge's words. That Lance had said that about him. "But wouldn't it make more sense if it was one of you?"

"No. Hunk and I have to run some tests back here simultaneously while Lance installs the drive into their system. Besides, Lance would much rather-"

"Okay!" Hunk cut her off and started pushing her towards the exit. "We'll see you around, Keith!"

"Lance's clothes look real good on you edgelord!" Pidge called before Hunk shoved her out the door.

"She's kidding!" Hunk shouted. "I mean, yeah you do look nice but, uh, not in the way… You know what? Nevermind. We'll see ya before you head out in the morning."

He heard Pidge snickering on the other side of the door as Hunk opened it then quickly shut it.

Keith glanced down. Lance's clothes were baggy on him he noted with great annoyance. The sweatpants he had to roll up a few times so he wouldn't trip over them. The short sleeved shirt was loose around his torso and way too long. Apparently their height difference was more of a factor than he thought. Keith would have thought his bigger built would have made up for it but apparently not.

He glanced around the room and sniffed his shirt again. Lemon and flowers. Keith idly wondered if Lance smelt like this.

A blush worked onto his cheeks and he quickly shoved it down. What a lame thought. He did _not_ need to think about what Lance smelled like. That would not help him in training and it would not help them out on their mission.

Keith bolted from the locker room and immediately began to set up through his stretches. Once done with that he started a series of kicks and punches to warm himself up.

He had no idea how much time had passed before James approached him.

"Need a sparring partner?"

"No." Keith responded flatly.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with James. The two of them had a few altercations back in the Garrison days and Keith wasn't inclined to repeat them. He was trying to behave. He didn't want to cause trouble for Lance. Or, uh, well anyone.

"It'll help, trust me." James smirked.

"No."

"Come on. Just a few rounds?"

Keith turned to him fully and scowled. "If I say yes, will that make you go away faster."

"Sure." James exuded way too much smugness for Keith's taste, but he could just beat it out of him. So that suited him just fine.

"Fine."

"Fine."

They lined up across from each other. "Best two out of three and we're done." Keith told him. He didn't want to tire himself out to much. Tomorrow sounded like it would be a long day if they were getting up so early.

"Got it."

James lunged at him.

Keith flipped him over his shoulder. James landed on the ground with a loud thump. The man quickly rolled over, not thrown off by the quick take down. He readied himself again.

Another flimsy attack from James. Another take down for Keith.

"I'll let you off on the last one." Keith reminded him as he pinned him down with a forearm to his chest. "But I'm at one."

"Yeah, well that'll be the only one you get." James sneered back.

Keith rolled his eyes. If he wanted to get technical he already had his two. James didn't put up near as good of fight as Lance had. Though it seemed like James had the better fundamentals. Perhaps he just lacked the necessary experience.

He stood up and James wasted no time in trying to tackle him. Keith spun out of the way, delivering a swift kick to his ass that had the man flopping to the floor.

James sccuried up, not willing to let Keith take that as his final win. "Didn't pin me." He stated the obvious.

"That's correct." He went with it anyway.

James could probably be good at this if he had a decent teacher. Too bad Keith wasn't one for patience that teaching entailed. Plus he wasn't much a fan of James.

James jumped forward. He threw a right hook.

Keith easily deflected his blow.

His opponent brought his knee up harshly.

He stopped it with both hands, throwing it down and then twisting his body so his elbow hit James squarely in the jaw.

James stumbled back a few steps. He rubbed his chin and grinned. "So you _are_ as good as McClain claimed."

Keiths' eyes widened. "What? He said- ofph." His breath left him as James landed a hit to his gut. His first hit since they started.

The smug smirk reappeared. "I knew it. You have the hots for-"

Keith tackled James to the ground.

He couldn't help but be reminded of his sparring match with Lance. The two men were similar. Though Lance was by far more attractive with his brighter smile and ocean blue eyes. James' muscles were too bulky in comparison. Nothing like the compact power Lance had. In his arms. In those long legs.

James elbowed his shoulder. "Stop getting distracted."

The two struggled back and forth. But ultimately, Keith pinned James down. The man on his back with Keith sitting on his stomach.

"Little pent up frustration?" James taunted. He leaned up as much as he could and dropped his voice as he said, "I can help with that."

Keith flipped James over. Another twist of his opponent's arm and James was belly down on the ground. Keith pressed his weight against him, forcing Jame's arm to bend uncomfortably. His blood pounded in his ears. Excitement from the fight and the thought of Lance stirring.

James wasn't who he wanted. Keith knew that. James knew that. And he was willing to bet that he wasn't who James wanted either. But maybe...

"Is that a yes?" James huffed quietly against the ground.

Before Keith could even play with the idea, a new voice echoed through the room.

"Whoa, uh, am I interrupting something?"

Keith snapped his head up so fast he might have given himself whiplash. Lance stood there with a sheepish expression and his hands raised in the air. Keith's stomach plummeted.

He immediately jumped off James with a hasty, "no."

"Yes." James answered a half second after.

Keith glared at him as he started to get up. He didn't even bother offering to help.

"No." Keith insisted as he fought the urge to punch James' smug face. He looked back at Lance, "just doing some sparring."

"Uh, huh..." Lance pursed his lips thoughtfully. His tone clearly stated he didn't believe him. Those sharp blue eyes studied the both of them.

Keith couldn't take the dissecting stare. "Really, we were just-"

"Are those my clothes?" Lance's eyes went wide.

Jame's gaze snapped to Keith's wardrobe. Having both men's gaze on him had him switching from foot to foot anxiously. Which was stupid. Why did it matter?

"Uh, yeah. Hunk gave them to me." Keith told Lance, James listening just as intently. He twisted a finger in the hem of the too big shirt. "He didn't think you'd be needing them since we're leaving tomorrow."

"Since _we're leaving_?" James blinked. "Wait." He glanced at Keith then back to Lance. "You're taking Keith?"

"Yep." Lance responded, the beginning of a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Keith. You're taking Keith."

"Yes."

"Why would you-"

"Are you serious right now?" Lance cut him off, clearly annoyed. "He just handed your ass to you, several times. I don't think you're really in a position to question my choice of partner, are you?"

Keith's stomach flipped at Lance calling him his partner. He ignored that in favor of anger at James. "What's your problem with me going, exactly?"

"No I didn't mean it like that." James tried to rectify. "I just, you just got here is all. Don't you want to relax a little?"

"Not really."

Truthfully he was getting a little antsy being in one place for so long. Him and Shiro traveled almost non stop. They'd stayed in one place for a max of a month before-

He shook his head of the thought. He didn't want to think about that.

"Sorry, Griffin," Lance said even as his eyes studied Keith, "Need a dude with a lion for easy infiltration. You'll have to deal without Kogane for awhile. But you've done it for three years, you'll be fine for a little longer."

"Fuck off, McClain." He growled.

"I mean, maybe before I go." Lance shrugged, unbothered by the jab. "Now, why don't you run along. Think Kinkade wanted to ask you something."

James' eyes narrowed skeptically. "Really?"

"Just ran into him in the hall and he was wondering if I'd seen ya." He elebraroated.

"Ran into him, huh?"

"That's what I said."

"Why would he be asking for me when we just saw each other like half an hour ago?" James pressed again.

"I didn't ask for details dude." Lance responded cooly. "If you want to know, go find him, Griffin. I'm not your personal messenger."

James scowled at Lance. He then turned to Keith and smiled. An overly bright super fake smile. "Thanks for the match, Kogane. I'll see ya around." He slapped his back and leaned into whisper, "my offer still stands."

And then he walked towards the locker room.

Silence engulfed the remaining pair.

"Just how long were you watching…?" Keith asked, afraid of the answer.

A blush crossed Lance's cheeks before he turned away. "Probably longer than I should have been, apparently. I was just trying to pick up more of your fighting style before you and James got all… frisky."

Keith's lip wobbled in a fight to either grimace or smirk. It satisfied a part of him to hear that Lance had been watching him, and _only_ him, during his and James' match. But that also meant Lance might have heard something he shouldn't have.

"We weren't getting frisky." He denied. Because they weren't. At least… not at that time.

Keith wouldn't lie, Jame's offer was tempting. Lance hadn't been wrong when he thought Keith hadn't gotten laid in awhile. It had been well over six months and that was a ridiculous amount of time for someone who was used to getting it on the regular. Masturbation could only satisfy so much. Keith needed to be in someone.

His eyes traveled over Lance, finally taking in his appearance.

The other man wore black tights and what looked to be one of Hunk's heathered gray sweatshirts.

Lance looked mouth watering.

Keith was suddenly extremely thankful for the bagginess of his borrowed clothes. "What are you wearing?" He couldn't help but ask.

Because he had to say _something_. Lance hadn't said anything since Keith denied that him and James were getting frisky. What was it about Lance remaining silent that seemed so unnatural that _Keith_ of all people felt the need to fill it?

Pink lips pulled into a frown. Lance crossed his arms over his chest as he huffed. "Well _someone_ took my normal workout clothes so I had to make due. I usually only wear these workout tights when I know I'm gunna be alone and I just grabbed one of Hunk's shirts."

Keith's gaze lingered on those long legs. The thought of them wrapped around him-

"So do you wanna spar for a bit or what?" Lance cut him off, hands on his hips. "Or did Griffin tire you out?"

He snorted. "Hardly."

"Not much of a challenge?" Lance quirked a brow.

"Not really." He shrugged. "His footwork is there but he doesn't seem like he has much experience fighting others."

He hummed thoughtfully. "Most people don't."

"But you do."

Lance smiled. "Are you saying I'm better than Griffin?"

"Fundamentally? No. His footwork isn't nearly as sloppy as yours is."

Lance's smile dropped.

"But you've got the real world experience. You're more adaptable. You'd win in a real fight." Keith told him and hated how much he enjoyed the way Lance smiled at his words.

"Fuck yeah I would!" He puffed out his chest proudly.

Keith's gaze lingered once more on Lance's legs. How were they so long? And… his fingers twitched at his sides, yearinging to reach out and touch them. Would the leggings be thin enough for Keith to feel all the taut muscle?

Fuck, he could _not_ spar Lance like this. He'd probably end up dry humping the shit out of him.

"Uh, I was actually going to call it a night…" He trailed off. He couldn't spar with Lance but he didn't exactly want to leave the other man's presence either.

"Bummer," Lance's shoulders dropped. "Well, I'm just gunna do some yoga if you wanna join me? Loosen up some of those muscles. Shake out some things." He wiggled his eyebrows. Obviously he was trying to make the same insinuation as a few nights ago when he said, _wiggle that stick out of your ass_.

"Sure." He responded. Eager to keep the conversation moving. Because Keith remembered what he'd said back to those words. Remembered that Lance had 'noted' it.

He'd never done yoga a day in his life. But watching Lance, in tight leggings, twist and bend in all those positions? Sounded like an amazing opportunity.

That would probably turn him on.

Okay... maybe this wasn't a good idea at all.

"Cool!" Lance beamed. He grabbed Keith's wrist and dragged him over to the opposite corner of the room. "I'm really the only one that does it so it'll be nice to have someone do it with me. I mean, sometimes I can convince Pidge and Hunk's tried but said it isn't for him. Which is just ridiculous!" He rambled as he let go of Keith and bent over to pull out some mats from a bottom shelf along the wall. "Anyone can do yoga! You just have to be patient and stick with it."

Keith tilted his head to the side and very much approved the view he was getting.

Lance's ass had far more shape to it then he would have guessed. What Keith wouldn't give to bury his-

"Here ya go!" Lance handed him a mat and a smile.

Keith was fucking doomed.

"Now, I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but…" Lance spread his mat out and glanced up at Keith from his knees. "Have you ever done yoga before?"

Busted.

"Uh… no?"

Lance hummed. "That's what I thought." He grabbed Keith's mat. "I'll keep it pretty simple then, alright? And I'll help you with a few poses."

Keith frowned. "Can't be that hard."

Lance lifted a brow. "Oh, don't tempt me, Mullet."

"I should be saying that to you." He mumbled under his breath as Lance's ass was up in the air again as he spread out Keith's mat.

"What?" Lance asked over his shoulder.

"I said I want a cashew."

"..."

"..."

"Okaaaay…" Lance fought a smile. "Well if we wanna get out of here at a decent time, we should get moving. So you can get your cashews from the kitchen." He teased with a wink.

He flushed, nodding. "Okay."

"Sit down on the mat." Lance faced him. "Just follow what I do, kay? I'll talk you through it."

Keith swallowed thickly. They were so close. Knees almost touching.

"We'll just do a quick ten minute stretch since you've never done it before. Let's start with a simple neck stretch." Lance tilted his head to the right side. "Now you can put your right hand on the top of your head and pull slightly to increase the stretch. If you want you can walk your left hand out."

Keith followed the instructions and was surprised at the pull he felt.

"Three deep breaths here. In through your nose and out through your nose." Lance walked him through it. "Release and repeat on the other side."

"Okay, now your hands and knees." Lance acted it out. "Inhale and lift your head up, dropping your shoulders and curving your back. Exhale and round the back and drop your chin to your chest."

This one was easy enough. He could do this. As long as he didn't watch the curve of Lance's spine as he inhaled. If he just focused on mimicking his movements and didn't look at Lance more than he needed to, he could make it through this.

"Now, right foot out to the side. I'll scoot up so we don't hit each other, hold on a sec." Lance moved his yoga mat up and a little more to the right so they wouldn't touch each other with whatever they were doing next. "Okay so, right foot out to the side. Inhale your left arm up," he did so, "and exhale through. Resting your shoulder and head on the ground."

Keith blinked, unable to stop looking at Lance's ass, basically right in his face. The movement of the mat may have made it easier for Lance to move without hitting Keith but - well the position he put himself in had Keith fighting back a groan.

Yoga was terrible.

Yoga was wonderful.

"Hand back on the floor and lift up."

Keith struggled to copy what Lance was doing, having completely missed the pose.

He walked him through a few more movements and Keith had to say it was a lot harder than he thought it would be. They did some hip flexor stretches that Keith never would have thought worked as well as they did. Then they went up into the most ridiculous pose.

"What even is this shit?" Keith struggled to say as he failed to keep his eyes away from Lance's stomach. The large sweatshirt was almost covering the man's face, leaving his middle bare to keith's wanting eyes. If he had a better position he'd probably see his chest too.

"It's called a downward dog, Kogane. It's like the basic of the basics." Lance responded easily, not out of breath in the slightest.

"It's stupid." He said as even as possible as his gaze lingered up to Lance's ass high in the air.

It taunted him as Lance peddled his feet. That glorious gift from god shaking from side to side.

"Well you're doing it wrong." Lance sighed as he got up.

Keith snapped his gaze back down.

Lance stood beside him. He pulled up on Keith's hips. Hands ran down his thigh to straighten the leg. He repeated the motions on the other side. Lance then helped bend one leg and straightened the other, repeating the peddling motion he'd been doing.

"That doesn't help, McClain!" Keith inhaled sharply. Lance's hands on him was too much.

He heard Lance laugh softly. "Okay ya big baby. Inhale," he pulled Keith's hips up a little farther, "and then exhale down into plank." He pushed Keith's hips down, guiding him into the position. "This one should be easier for you, I know you got a good core." His one hand trailed over Keith's stomach. "That's it, keep it tight."

Keith was going to die. He was going to die doing yoga with Lance. Lance in his tight fucking leggings and never even get the chance to _touch_ that ass in said leggings. All because of Lance touching _him_ in said leggings. Fuck yoga.

"Inhale and exhale down onto your elbows." Lance said. "Now push up onto your elbows for a simple spine stretch."

"Ugh," Keith grunted. How was he so out of breath?

"Exhale down. Calling it quits already?" Lance taunted lightly as Keith collapsed onto the floor.

"No."

"Alright. Back up into downward dog, then."

"We already did that." Keith snapped.

"You do a few moves multiple times in yoga, Mullet." He sounded irritated now. "Never mind, you're done."

"I can-"

"Nope!" Lance cut him off, his hands on Keith's hips again. "Let's just go into child's pose." He said as he pulled Keith's hips back, his stomach resting on top of his folded legs. "Arms out in front of you, reach as high as you can," Lance instructed as he ran his hands up Keith's arms to help him reach. "That's it. Now, rest your head on the floor and just breathe."

Keith did as instructed.

"You can come out of that whenever you're ready," Lance whispered in his ear. "I'm going to go through a few more poses on my own, okay?"

He nodded and Lance's hands left him.

Keith used the time to collect himself. To calm himself down because Lance touching him had a greater effect on him then he'd ever admit to. Hell just _looking_ at Lance was affecting him. And as he raised his head to see what the other man was doing, he realized he should have stayed down until Lance was done.

Because Lance was down low in a squat. His ass almost on the floor, his dick now on display with that wonderful ass for Keith to ogle. Well… fuck. Bless yoga.

Lance walked himself forward on his hands, right into a plank. Then he lifted himself up to a downward dog. He then lifted one leg up high to the ceiling, bending at the knee. Another breath and he lifted it higher before exhaling and bringing it between his hands. He did a few more twists and moves Keith didn't know and repeated it on the otherside.

He then did a plank and exhaled to lay down on his stomach, repeating the spine stretch Keith had did and then went on to do a few more stretched before coming back into a child pose like Keith had.

He sat up and shot Keith a smile. "You stayed?"

"I, uh, didn't know if there was more?" Which was true. But he also hadn't even _thought_ of leaving while Lance moved in those leggings. He'd been watching the blue eyed boy bend like a complete creep.

"Well thanks for staying and doing this with me. I know the first time is hard, sorry if I pushed you." Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

"No it was, uh, fine." Keith told him. "I'd… maybe we try again sometime?"

Why did he punish himself like this?

"I'd like that." Lance grinned brightly.

Oh… okay yeah… that's why.

"Well, it's getting late." Lance glanced at the clock on the wall. "Supposed we should get to bed. Early morning tomorrow."

"Right." Keith nodded as he followed Lance up.

He watched Lance put away their mats, still slightly dazed at the beautiful image of Lance bending all over. He was up for yoga again based on that reason alone. He wondered if he could just _watch_ Lance go through it instead of having to participate.

"Thanks again." Lance told him with a slap to the shoulder. "I really appreciate it." He sounded so sincere.

Made Keith feel bad that he had mostly just watched Lance go through the motions. "I really didn't do anything." He grumbled, an embarrassed flush to his cheeks.

"Well you stayed to make sure I didn't hurt myself, so that's something." Lance told him, clearly amused by something.

Wait… did he _know_ Keith had been watching him so intently?

"See ya in the morning!" He said as he walked towards the locker room. "Oh, and by the way. My clothes look good on you, Kogane." Lance winked and disappeared from the room.

Keith's heart lurched at the compliment.. Lance's hands against his body during yoga had been much more satisfying then the sparring match a few days ago. The way Lance guided him through those poses felt so intimate. Almost like they were lovers instead of rivals.

He felt himself getting excited again and quickly left. He had a shower in his own room. It would work just fine for what he needed. A quick release and to clean himself up.

He bumped into James on the way back. The other man must have read the desperation on Keith's face as James pulled him into a nearby closet.

Keith didn't really want to do this. But being with Lance and gotten him too hot. His resolve already weak, he gave in. "Look I don't want-"

"Me. I know." James snorted harshly. "I don't want you either."

Keith frowned. This was a bad idea. "I have zero feelings." He laid it out clearly. "There is no relationship coming out of this."

"Agreed." James nodded. "We can use each other, alright?" He offered quickly. "You can be who I need and I can be him. Blow off some steam before you're alone with him for who knows how long."

"I never said that it was-"

"Don't care." James cut him off. "Now, are you going to fuck me or not?"

Keith weighed his options for probably far too short a time.

"You got what we need?"

James grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The sexual tension is going to kill me." 
> 
> Adam is basically all of us. XD And we're just hitting the tip of the iceberg my friends. There's so much more tension to come. And maybe a little torture...? Uh, what was that? Ah yes, the thing finally happened. One of our boys jerked it to the other. 😂 Probably no surprise that it was Keith that broke after his revelation back in chapter 7. 
> 
> Also, the Griffin thing. I hope it doesn't turn to many people off. Seriously Keith took Lance's note to heart and is trying to figure out HOW to work as a team with him (this little trip will help 😉) and that means trying to keep it free of his high want to bang him. So he bangs James in a closet. Remember, Lance called that shit?? haha anyway, my point is don't worry about it. It's not going to be much more then a background thing, like Lance and Ryan. 
> 
> Endgame IS KLANCE. 
> 
> They're just going to take a little time to get there. It's a slow burn, ya know? Hang in there. It'll be worth it. 😘
> 
> Side Note: The yoga routine here is legit one that I do -with slight modifications- so hopefully it was easy enough to understand. I just got into yoga so I'm not very proficient at it yet but I totally head cannon Lance being super flexible and I think he'd do yoga and have no one who would want to join him. So why not make Keith struggle through? 😉


End file.
